An Amazing Gift
by fantasylover3498
Summary: "The Volturi haven't gathered a few covens. They have pulled together an army of vampires." Too many for us to take down. They will kill us all. And if I must perish to ensure their survival, I would. If I had to. This Volturi army, will be destroyed. But so will I.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

**Bella's POV.**

I have always been on death's list, I'm always being hunted by someone. Luckily, over the past five years, I have evaded death; but at the cost of the people I love.

The past few years have been an emotional ride, but all in addition, to what I must overcome, to have my complete and happy forever.

Me and my family have experienced some amazing people, many with unseen gifts, that I doubt a vampire could think of. However, I am hoping, that soon, we will find another extraordinary vampire, with an amazing gift.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Nova Vida.

Bella POV.

I stared down at the carcass at my feet, me and Edward had gone hunting for the weekend. Seeing the dead mountain lion, just reminded me of my first hunt, where I almost killed a human. It may have been over six years ago, but it was still fresh in my mind as if it were yesterday.

I looked around me, I was alone, Edward must be close, I can smell him. I pulled my shield down and thought to him, '_Edward I'm full now, catch me if you can.' _And with that I ran off in the opposite direction, to where I heard him running through the forest. He must be gaining on me. He is faster than me, after all.

After a few minutes of running at full speed, I couldn't hear Edward anymore. I stopped dead where I was. I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear him. I closed my eyes, and tried to track his scent, nothing. Then without warning, he jumped from a nearby tree, and collided with me, pushing us both down to the floor. He landed on top of me. So I playfully, pushed him off me and stood up.

"That wasn't very nice. I'm going to have to punish you for that." I said and raised my eyebrow. Edward just laughed at me. With vampire speed, he was in front of me, already wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And how do you plan on punishing me? Because, that sounds like fun." Edward whispered. He leaned in to my ear and continued, "You can punish me now, if you wish to." His words sent shivers down my spine, and I was ready to have some fun.

Jacobs POV.

Bella and Edward had gone hunting near Canada for the weekend, so Nessie was staying here with me, on La Push with my dad, until they returned. The only way that Bella and Edward allowed this, was thanks to Rosalie, she promised that she would check up on us everyday. Which I allowed, since I am the true alpha, I decided to let the Cullens onto our land.

So Sunday morning I decided to take Nessie into the forest and just have fun. I was in wolf form, so was Seth.

_Hey Jake, how's Ness? _Seth asked.

_She is fine, she is showing me how fast she can climb a tree._ I replied.

_Haha, that kids good. _

_Yeah. She is getting better. I'm just glad I have forever with her._

Seth just started smiling to himself.

_So Seth, have you not imprinted yet?_

_Jacob, you know I haven't. But I don't mind. My life is calmer than yours. _

The kid has a point. He is running in my direction, intending to come see Nessie. As soon as she sees him,she jumps from the tree and lands on Seth's back.

"Seth, it's been too long, I've missed you." She then replayed the last moment in her head, showing me and Seth too, as she jumped from the tree onto Seth's back, she loves it when she can feel the gravity pulling her down.

Seth looked towards a tree just out of sight, its his was of saying he's going to phase. Nessie quickly jumped off his back and he went running off. I did the same, I had hidden some clothes in a nearby tree.

Phasing was easy for me now, calm thoughts was all it took. My inner animal happily complied to what I wanted.

I quickly pulled my clothes on and ran back to Nessie, Seth had beaten me there though. That kid is quick.

" 'Bout time Jake, your getting slow." Seth accused me.

"Look who's talking." I replied and raised my eyebrow.

We both just started laughing. Even Ness began to giggle herself.

We all headed back to my place, in a few hours, I'm sure blondie will turn up to check up on Nessie. I still don't get along with Rosalie, even if she has taken care of Ness while Bella was gone.

We were back at my house, my dad was down at Charlie's for the game that's on this afternoon. I couldn't remember the last time they had spoken, since Charlie has been spending a lot of time with Ness. It's good to see my dad and Charlie back to normal.

3 hours later

"Hey Ness, I have a surprise for you." Called Rosalie. She was stood in the kitchen with a small silver box in her hand. Emmett was sat down at my kitchen table, I really hope he doesn't break anything.

Ness walked quickly to Rosalie's side. They hugged for a brief second, then Rose handed to little box to Ness.

Ness opened the box really quickly, with a slight frown on her face. Emmett just began to laugh to himself. Ness just looked at him, with confusion clear in her brown eyes.

"You look so much like your mother when you do that." Emmett just continued laughing through his sentence.

"You honestly remind us of your mother, so much. She hates surprises. Which is where you get it from, I think." Said Rosalie. She just kept smiling at Ness. This family is so close. I'm glad it's all worked out.

Renesmee's POV.

Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett had gotten me two Pandora bracelets, one of them was full, so that I had a few ideas of the kind of beads I will get for the other one.

It really was beautiful. I wore both of them. And thanked Rose and Emmett for the wonderful gifts.

For some strange reason, I felt strange, like something was different, not quite wrong, but, strange. I pushed that thought aside.

Me and Rose sat on Jacobs couch, whilst he cooked food for himself, me, Seth and Billy. Me and Rose just spoke about random things. Completely random. Then I asked her a question, that I knew she probably wouldn't tell me the answer to. "Aunt Rose, how did you become a vampire?" Whenever I brought this up, she would just say that I wasn't old enough, but that was a year ago, and now, I'm technically older. So I might just get an answer.

She just sighed. "It's not a very nice story, Ness. So, I'll just say, that some very bad things happened to me, I was left in the streets, dying. Then Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood, and took me to his house and turned me into a vampire. Perhaps I will tell you fully what happened, one day." That was the most I had ever gotten out of her, on such a personal topic. I finally knew something of her human life. But I wanted to know more. "What was your life like, when you were a human?" I asked her, after her features had returned relatively calm.

"It was a very happy life. I was so very young, I was beautiful and I was spoiled. I got engaged at 18, far too young. I was happy. But, I'm even happier, now." Wow, she sounds like she loved her life, though her new life gave her more opportunities. But less chances than if she were human.

I ate my food quickly, in a rush. I want to talk to Jacob about something.

I had heard all these stories from when I was little. I remember one night in particular, I had just had my fourth birthday, and Rose was talking to Jacob about something I didn't fully understand.

"_Is she asleep?" Jake asked._

"_Yes, she is. Her breathing has slowed, though her heart rate is always the same speed, even in sleep." Answered Rose. _

"_Well, you probably know what I'm going to say. When can I tell her about the whole imprinting thing?"Jacob asked my parents._

"_You can tell her, hen she asks, which may be a few years time, which I prefer, if you don't mind Jacob." Answered dad. This was a warning to me too, dad knew I was awake. So I have to wait a few years to find out what they had meant._

These memories are messing with me. I have to know what they were talking about. At the closest thing I could get to full vampire speed, I put my plate in the washing up pile and went out side. I heard someone follow me at a slower pace. I walked down to Jakes garage and sat on the floor at the back, just watching the rain fall outside. I watched as it hit each leaf, on a tree on the other side of the small land. Then Jake walked in, his hair glistering from the rain. He looked confused. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. I touched his hand, and showed him what I as looking at, with the trees. A small smile began to appear on his face. I took my hand away, and sat in silence. How was I going to do this? Just confront him, saying 'I know that you are keeping something from me and I want to know what.' No I can't say that. So I touched his hand again and showed him the memory I have from my fourth birthday, he had thought I was asleep, when I wasn't. Jake just sighed, I took my hand away.

"I thought you'd never ask. That you would never know, why I've always been your friend, from the start. And you knew all along, well the basics." Jake told me everything I needed to know about imprinting, yet I couldn't help but feel like he had already imprinted, the way he spoke about it, had me convinced. He had imprinted. There was no chance I would have a life with him, as much as I wanted one. I stood up, I couldn't bare to be near him right now. I ran, to the fullest out of the garage and into the forest. I am pretty sure I have never ran this fast before, ever. How can I forget about Jake, I love him. Whoa, I love Jake. I'm in love with him. I stopped dead in my tracks, I just stood there, I looked up at the clouds, I felt the rain, abusing my face, it did no damage to me, though it helped me. I needed to clear my head. I wonder if anyone would come looking for me. Maybe, maybe not.

Then, as if on cue, I heard someone running towards my location. It was definitely Jacob. A vampire was faster than that. The wind blew onto my back, and I could smell him, that heavenly woodsy scent, it was him, it was Jake. Of course. Yet what does he want. He stopped just a few steps behind me. He didn't move, he just stood there. "Ness?" That's all he said. I snorted. I looked over my shoulder to look at him, my feet stayed planted where they were, and I turned my torso round so I could see his face. He had his arms folded over his chest, and he looked, well, worried.

"What?" I answered, a little bit harsh, for my liking. But I still love him. I could never hurt him, even if his heart, belonged to someone else. He would always have mine.

"What's wrong Ness?" He loves to question me. I turned my torso back, so I was no longer facing him.

"Your heart belongs to someone, they are very lucky to own it." I whispered, trying so hard not to break down.

Jake moved closer to me, I matched his pace, but moving away from him, like the wrong ends to a magnet. I can't let myself get too close. I don't even know what may happen. He got the message, and stopped moving towards me. The rain had eased up, now it was just a light drizzle. My tears began to overflow, heartbreak hurts. Badly.

"She is lucky, very lucky. I've known her, since the day she was born. And she's a bit like me, a bit of both, she's a hybrid, half human, half vampire. And she's stood in front of me. Ness, don't you get it. It's you. It was always you." I stopped breathing. Jake moved closer to me, and this time I didn't move away. He placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around. I was only a bit shorter than him. He leaned down, and before I knew it, our lips were touching. It felt right, normal, to be loved like this. I felt the warmth of his lips, finally, on mine. This is perfect, just this moment alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and threw myself even more, into the kiss, this seemed to be expected of him. Jake placed his hands on my hips and bit my lip, asking me to open my mouth. I had no control anymore, I opened my mouth, and our tongues collided. Nothing would separate us now. Without thinking, I pulled us both to the ground, I made sure I was lying on top of him, without ever breaking the kiss. Jake lust laughed against me. My legs were around his waist. We both needed each other, but right now wasn't the best place, perhaps later tonight. When everyone has gone home (meaning Seth, Rose and Emmett).

I made the kiss last only a few more minutes, before I pulled away. I showed Jake that, right now, isn't the best time or place, but perhaps later.

He just nodded, and we both got up. We were soaked from the rain, so we should get back fairly quickly. We walked back, hand in hand, staring at each other. This is really going to bug Jasper.

When we walked through Jakes door, we were laughing at each other. Rose just stared at us, her eyes drifted to ors hands, that were still clamped together. A huge smile spread across everyone's faces. They were happy for us. Thank God, I wasn't sure of their reaction. A few minutes of staring, Seth stood up.

"Well this is nice. Look I have to go, I am really tired. I'll see you guys later. Bye Rose, Emmett, Billy." He waved to everyone, and we all waved back.

"So speaking of heading home, Rose? Wanna go home now?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, lets just say goodbye to Ness." They were whispering, but what was the point, when Billy was the only one who couldn't hear them. Rose walked up to me, and gave me a tight hug. Using my gift, I asked her not to tell my parents about me and Jake just yet. She happily agreed. And with that, Emmett and Rose left. But not until I gave Emmett a small hug, then they were gone. I turned to look at Jake, we were still wet from the rain. Might as well get dressed for bed. He knew what I was thinking and led me down the small corridor to his bedroom. A few years ago, my family helped to make this house a little bigger, now Jakes room was larger and could fit about ten people, with room to spare. Jake now had a double bed. We hadn't been sharing, up until now, I hope. Jake had been sleeping on the blow up mattress on the floor, I had suggested sharing at the beginning, but Jake said it was fine and he didn't mind the floor. He sat on the bed, and to be honest, he looked nervous. We heard Billy wheel himself into his room, he was going to sleep too. It was getting late after all.

I looked through my bag for my pyjamas and got ready for bed. I've never done this before, so this is going to be difficult. While getting ready for bed, Jake just faced the other wall, looking away from me. I finally got a minute to think. Jake imprinted on me. Yes! I can't believe it. Of course, it all makes sense now, why the pack were willing to fight for me. Why the pack loved me like a sister, it was because of Jake. Knowing this only made me want him more. I was wearing shorts and a shirt that showed of my body. This will be fun, to see his reaction. So I walked over to him, and sat down next to him, on his lovely bed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He just kept looking. And he had to double check, to make sure his eyes did not deceive him. Finally he looked into my eyes, it was like I could see into his soul. He smiled apologetically. He was such an amazing person. I couldn't stand the distance anymore so I moved in to kiss him. He didn't stop me, which is a good sign. Though, he pulled away too soon, for my liking.

"Are you sure you want to Ness?" Jake was whispering, wouldn't want to wake Billy up. That would be hard to explain. Though Esme made the walls sound proof, thank God.

"I'm absolutely sure." I whispered slightly louder than Jake. We smiled at each other and began to kiss again. This time I pulled off his still wet shirt and let my hands linger on his chest. His muscles were huge, I can't even wrap my hand around his arm. He pushed me down, lightly, onto the bed, and he was lying on top of me. I began to unbutton his jeans and pulled them off. I left him to do the rest. I pulled of my shirt, and threw it on the floor. I pressed my body to his, and I felt the heat between us, so hot, it was unbearable, but addictive. Jakes lips left mine, only to move to my neck and he continued to kiss my body, well as much that wasn't covered up. Within seconds, we were completely naked. It may have been cold out side, but in here, it was very, very hot. His lips came back to mine, and he didn't go an further than that. He pulled away, yet again. And told me something that I hadn't really thought of, until now.

"This might hurt a little at first Ness, but you'll be fine after a while." Oh, this might hurt. Oh well, I didn't care I just wanted him, in every way. I pushed my lips back to his, this was saying, I was ready. I felt him in the same second, he pushed inside me, it hurt quite a bit at first. So I pulled out of the kiss, and waited for the pain to go, when it did, I just nodded to Jake, and he pushed in a little more. He was going slow, waiting for me. Then when he was completely in, there was no pain, I had gotten used to it.

We went on for hours, I never wanted to stop, but we had things to take care of, like telling my parents. No too long after we finished, which was a few hours after we started, I fell asleep in Jakes warm arms. This night was perfect, the best.

When I awoke, I was still in Jakes arms, we were facing each other, and he was awake. He kissed me, so he knew I was awake too.

"Morning sunshine. How was your sleep?" My eyes fluttered open. That was the best night of sleep I had ever gotten.

"The best. What time is it?" I answered him.

"It has just gone twelve in the afternoon. But we earned it, we had a very late, and fun, night." The memory just made us both smile. We kissed, and just, well had fun with each other. Billy wasn't home, he went out a while ago, just after I woke up. Me and Jake just explored each others bodies. When it turned about one in the afternoon, we got out of bed. Jake just put on a pair of shorts. While I put on my pyjamas from last night, seeing as I hadn't been in them for very long. We got a sandwich to eat, then we both got in the shower together. It was fun, though we ended up having sex in the shower, and it was amazing, its definitely better in the shower than in a bed. Maybe we should try the floor, or in the forest, trying to find the best place. Though it would be hard to beat a shower. We had only just gotten dressed when Billy came back with pizza for us. It was now six in the evening. It had been fun and games all day, tomorrow, I'll be going back to my parents place, they return tomorrow too, so I will have to be there, before they get there.

Again, me and Jake had sex, but it was about midnight, when we went to sleep, we have an early morning. But it was just too hard, to keep my hands to myself, tomorrow is going to be difficult. And how is everyone going to react? Well, there is only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I truly hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I want to know what you thought. Now each chapter will have a song that helped me write it,obviously, this one is 'too close' by Alex Clare. Anyway here is chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter 2. Too Close.

Renesmee's POV.

Today, my parents would be returning, just after noon. So I was up and ready by nine thirty the following morning. It was all happening too fast, though I'm sure that my dad will know about this as soon as he hears my thoughts. So, me and Jake went for a walk in the woods before we had to be at the big house.

We walked hand in hand. This weekend has been perfect, its too bad that it all ended so quickly. We were almost at the old border, that separated the Quileute land, from the Cullens. Now its all mixed up, but you know when you are close, because the smell of vampire is very strong, just ahead.

We stayed where we were for about 10 minutes, then walked down to first beach. No one was in sight, it was a miserable day, after all. Not like the usual rainy days, today, there was a lot of rain. I'm surprised that Forks hasn't flooded yet.

By the time we got to the big house, it was 10am, and Carlisle and Esme were sat down in the big living area. Jasper and Alice had also gone hunting for the weekend, they would be back at the same time as my parents. Seeing as we had just about 2 hours left, I quickly ran into the forest, leaving Jacob in the house. And I went on a little hunt myself. I found two elk, and took them both out very quickly.

It was half an hour later when I returned. Jake and Esme were just talking about something, they stopped as soon as I was near them, Jake just smiled at me. Of course, they were talking about the whole 'imprinting' thing. What a surprise. I sat down next to Jake, and put my hand on his and asked him, 'Did you tell her about us?'

He just shook his head as a reply. Fantastic, I will tell everyone when they all return.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked, just out loud. Carlisle appeared in the doorway to the living area, he smiled and sat down next to Esme.

"They just went into town, to check up on Charlie. They will be back in about 15 minutes, I'd say." So they didn't leave that long ago I guess. I stood up, a clear sign to anyone, that something's going on. I turned to Jake.

"Should we tell them now, or when everyone gets here?" I knew that Carlisle and Esme could hear me, though I doubt they know what I'm talking about.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Great reply Jake, thanks. So I just nodded. I turned to Carlisle and Esme, again.

"I know about Jake. And the whole 'imprinting' part. So I guess its official. Me and Jake are together now. Just try not to think about it when dad gets here. I'll see if mum, could shield us, if the need shall ever arise..." (_Sorry I'm British so the spelling will be different_)I trailed off to the end of my sentence. Esme was smiling, Carlisle, just stared at us, his eyes switched from me to Jake. I take it he didn't know what to say. He was just thinking. Seriously? He is a vampire, his thoughts are a lot faster than anyone else I know.

"OK. Well I'm glad for the two of you. It has been, what? Over six years." Esme was right, six years and I never knew. Yet, Carlisle was still silent. What on earth was wrong? Esme kept staring at him, she didn't have a clue.

"I'm really happy for you two, truly I am. But how do you know that your dad doesn't know already, he is close to Alice, and she might have seen this before." Well that's the mystery. But he's hiding something. You can see it, the slight hint of guilt in his features. I'm not going to ask him what he wasn't telling us, knowing Carlisle, he'll just brush it off, as if nothing had bothered him.

For the first time, Jake stood up, and he looked out the window. At first we saw nothing, then Leah, in her human form, appeared. She looks really nice. Especially today. I wonder if she ever went out with Jake? That would be an awkward conversation, but I really want to know about his past. Maybe later. I wonder why she's here. Carlisle walked to the door and opened it before Leah had reached it. Why is it I'm so much slower than a vampire AND the werewolves. It sucks. But I guess I am faster than a human. It still sucks.

"Hey. Jake, we have a small problem." She just stared at Jake, they were having some kind of silent conversation. Jake just looked so confused.

"We came across a vampire scent that we didn't recognise, we need you all to come and check it out. Even you Ness." Even me? This kind of stuff is for the full vampires. Not me. Oh well I'm going.

"Ness stay here, we'll be back soon." Jake said, in a demanding tone. No way. I am not staying here. I stared into his eyes. Complete anger filling me. Then Jake took a step back, he was staring at me as if he had never met me before.

"Ness? What happened to your eyes?" Jake was staring at my eyes? Why?

I walked to the mirror in the hallway. Now I know what he was talking about.

"HOLY CRAP! My eyes? What happened? They are black?" Black eyes, like a vampires when they are thirsty, or emotional. Then as I calmed down, they returned to their normal colour. I was glad they change colour, but it just makes me more like a vampire. And that looked like it was horrible. Poor Rosalie, all she ever wanted was children, and immortality took that away from her.

I turned back to Jake and smiled. There was no time for explanations, we need to leave. So Leah walked out first, followed by Esme, then Carlisle and Jake. Then finally me. They all started running, however it all seemed too slow. I began running too, and realised, I am very fast. I have never gone this fast, and I easily caught up to Carlisle and Esme. They were just as confused as I was. I guess the vampire in me, finally decided to help me. Its about time too. Leah ran ahead of us, and when we reached the Quileute land, we all slowed a little, I could see Jake and Leah growing tired, they can only run faster than us, in wolf form. So they very quickly changed forms. I held their clothes, so they didn't have to tie them around their ankles. We ran for about another 10 minutes, we were on the other side of the Quileute land, a place so beautiful, I have never been here before. There was a beautiful waterfall hidden in the hills, and the trees were so much taller than the ones around Forks.

Then it hit me. The scent. Its all around this area. I followed it one way, with Leah at my side. While the others went another way. The scent continued up a huge hill, then I was in a meadow. This is my parents meadow, I remember my mum telling me about this place.

The flowers were all in bloom. Such a beautiful place, yet I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. I touched Leah's fur and told her that we shouldn't be here alone. As soon as I touched her, I could hear Jake running this way. I set his clothes down behind a tree a little out of sight and walked back to Leah. She shook her huge head. A minute later Jake walked back to us, fully clothed. H smiled shyly at me. What did he do? I can wait.

Nobody recognised the scent, though we doubted that anyone would, it was a newborn, the lack of carefulness, it must be a newborn. An older vampire would be more careful, with humans around.

The scent was so strange though, it wasn't like the normal scent, the sweetness that a vampire has, it was bitter. A horrible scent. Well not horrible, but not pleasant, either. Though, when it first hits you, it does smell, off. Just then Carlisle and Esme came into the meadow. We all stared at Carlisle hopefully. Perhaps he knows the owner to this bitter scent.

He just shook his head. OK, so we have no idea who this is. I looked at my watch. Shoot, mum and dad, and Alice and Jasper, will be home soon.

We all ran as fast as we could, back to the house. The best part, I beat Carlisle and Esme. They wanted to know, how was I faster than a vampire, when I'm only half? Carlisle went to his study, to set up an area for a blood test. He still doesn't know, they don't work. The needles just break.

"Ness?" Called Carlisle. I ran so fast up to his study, he had everything set out and ready. He had a tray on his desk with a needle on it. It looked different though. Not like the other needles he had tried to use. I just stared at him, confused, again.

"This needle is different?" I said after a few seconds. Carlisle sighed, loudly.

"Yes, it is. We left it in some vampire venom, to harden the point, so that it wouldn't break when it hits the skin. We already tested it out, and it works. If there was any venom on there, then I would've known. Because my arm would have stung, when I used it on my arm." Carlisle was so smart. I guess being alive for over 300 years, does that to you.

Carlisle carefully put a band around my arm, just above my elbow, and tightened it, so that the veins in my arm would pop up. All too soon, Carlisle stabbed the needle into my arm, I didn't want to look, but I could still feel. I felt the blood leave my arm. Then the needle was gone. He loosened the band around my arm and left it on his desk. A little blood escaped my arm just before it healed. Its such a good thing, that I heal instantly. I wiped away the very small drop of blood, and looked at Carlisle. He was putting my blood into a tube. I wonder what he will do with it? But, why was it such a shock, that I'm more like a vampire now, than a human.

Then I remembered, Jake. He imprinted on me, one reason being, I would be able to pass on the wolf gene. But if I'm more vampire, then, will I even be able to conceive?

I walked down stairs. When I hit the bottom step, Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door. They were both smiling at me.

Rose walked over to me and gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear, so very quietly that I knew I was the only one to hear her, "So, did to tell Carlisle and Esme yet?" Of course, that would be the first thing she would say to me. I pulled out of her hug and nodded at her.

"We told them this morning. And now, there's more. Which I think is pretty cool. But Carlisle is confused, for the first time, ever." I replied to her.

"And what's that sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Well. I'm more like a vampire now, than a human. But the only difference is that I am stronger and faster. I even beat Carlisle and Esme here." I answered. Leah stood up from the chair she was sat in, and walked out. She and Rose didn't get along too well, but at least they were civilised about the situation. Rosalie was just as shocked as Carlisle. Emmett started laughing. His laugh was just bouncing of the walls.

"Emmett? What is so funny about this?" Rose asked him in a sort of, pissed off tone.

"There is no way, she is stronger than me, now. Is there?" Emmett asked, in a worried tone. There was a chance that I was stronger than him. I hope I am. I would be just like a newborn. I stopped dead in my train of thought. The newborn.

Me and Jake filled Rose and Emmett in on the newborn. I showed them the scent, so they knew to look out for it.

"The scent was bitter?" Rose and Emmett asked at the same time. Always so in sync.

Emmett walked outside, saying there was something he wanted to try. I looked out the window and watched him move a huge boulder near the house. What on Earth was he doing? I turned my attention to Rosalie. She was talking to Jake.

"You better treat Ness with respect. If you don't, well you'll have me and her parents on your back." Well, that conversation must be fun, for the both of them. Rose was obviously having fun, threatening Jake.

"HEY NESS." Emmett shouted from outside the house. What does he want? He might need some help. I doubt it.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked as I reached him. The huge boulder had a flat surface on the top, like a table. This reminded me of when my mum had an arm wrestle with him. She had won against him for the first few months, then he began to win. At least we know that a newborn is very strong. Even stronger than Emmett. I laughed at the thought.

"Lets arm wrestle. See how strong you really are." Of course.

"Don't you think it would be better if I had an arm wrestle with one of the weaker vampires here, first? Just to make sure my strength has in fact increased?" Emmett thought about that for a few seconds. Then Alice appeared. I ran up to her and Jasper and gave them a hug.

"Ness, why don't you give me an arm wrestle first. There is no need to explain to me, I already know. So does Jasper." Same old aunt Alice. Shoot, that means she knows about me and Jake and the amazing weekend we just had. She winked at me. We walked over to the boulder and set our elbows down and linked our hands.

"Ready guys. On three. One...Two...Three!"As soon as Jasper said three, Alice began to put a lot of pressure against my hand. But my hand didn't move or even budge in the slightest. I put a little force into it and Alice's hand moved a lot. I smashed her hand into the boulder, being gentle. Well I tried. The boulder cracked. But didn't break. I am really strong. So I gave up and looked to Emmett. He smiled at me, and took Alice's spot next to the boulder. We set our elbows down and clamped our hands together.

"Just in time." I heard Jasper say, but there was an echo. Who echoed him, I don't know.

"Ready. One...Two...Three!" At first there was only a little pressure on my hand, then it increased, a lot. But I was still stronger. So I tested it. I smashed Emmett's hand right through the boulder. The boulder smashed into little pieces, when my fist collided with it.

I'm finally stronger than Emmett! Thank heaven for that. I hate being weak. Like a human.

"Hey that's not very nice, we were all human once." Dad. Crap. Whoops. _Sorry dad. _I smiled in my mind, to show that I was truly sorry. He just stood there laughing.

"You look so much like your mother when you do that. Look so sorry about something. Its funny really." Dad just stared into mums eyes.

Everyone started laughing. Except Emmett. He was still in shock. Of course, someone who is half of him, just beat him in an arm wrestle. Then he began laughing. Dad was staring at him.

"I don't think she is Emmett. She may be stronger than you but she can't be that fast. Really?" I replayed the memory of me running home, and winning against Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle raised his eye brows.

"Why don't we have Rose, Emmett and Alice down at the old border for La Push, and the rest stay here. Then Edward and Ness can race, and we'll wait to see who gets there first. Jake you might want to run that way now, so that no one is around while the race goes on." Carlisle requested. Jake nodded and ran off towards La Push. Rose, Emmett and Alice began to run slowly in the same direction as Jake. While Mum, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme stayed here. Then dads phone went off.

"They're ready down at the old La Push border. You guys should run behind us. Then we can all run back together." Dad read the text and informed us of what it was. I stood next to dad, and raised my eye brow. We were ready.

"One...Two...Three!" Jasper said. And off we went. But wow, was my dad fast. I easily caught up to him. It seemed that two of my strides matched one of his. So I matched mine to his, and I went even faster, I was ahead of him in half a second, he was trying to run faster but he couldn't run any faster than he was.

I passed Jake and ran to Rose and Emmett. And smiled at Alice. Then dad appeared.

"I win. I'm faster." I told him. Jake walked up to him and they began talking about the newborn scent we came across earlier this morning. Mum ran up to Alice, they began talking about clothes, and Rose and Esme joined in. I walked up to Leah, I hadn't noticed her, until she called me. We walked silently until we were on the beach. We were well out of ear shot, and my dad won't be able to hear our thoughts, so we were safe to think what we pleased.

"Are you OK Leah? You don't seem like your usual self." I asked as we sat on a bit of drift wood.

"I'm fine. Tell me Nessie. How do you think of me, and how close friends do you think we are?" She wanted to know what I think of her? Since when did she care about what anyone thinks?

"Leah you are amazing, we're like sisters, we are close. Until Rosalie steps in." I laughed once at the thought. So did Leah.

"I only asked, because...I'm leaving."

"Your what? Why? Do you not like it here? Do the vampires smell that bad?" She laughed once at my joke, but was then serious.

"I want you to keep all of this a secret. About two months ago, I finally imprinted. Its different for me, being a girl. It was so much stronger, and it hurt a lot. But I knew what it was. So, his name is Liam Dale. He is really nice. When I told him about wolves, he didn't believe me, so I had to show him. The look on his face when I started to take my clothes of was priceless. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. I just kept laughing, until I phased. I was actually very impressed with his reaction. He walked up to me and touched my fur. He wasn't scared of me, there was no fear. It was great. Then I told him about imprinting. Then he basically attacked me. Not in a mean way, but he was desperate for my body. But now I'm moving in with him. And he lives in Jacksonville. But after a year or so, I'll come back and live here again. I'd miss you too much." She imprinted, I'm so happy for her.

"Leah, that's great. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you finally found that special someone, who you'll spend the rest of your life with. You deserve it, after all the shit you've been through. So, does anyone else know about this?" I was really curious.

"Only my mother. She understood what was going on, so she was happy for me. Keep me updated on the whole 'Sue and Charlie' thing, I want to know if they get engaged at any point, which they probably will. I haven't told anyone else. See none of the other wolves like going through my head, so they don't. It gives me some privacy in here when I want it." She tapped her forehead.

"Well. I hope you have an amazing life. You have to let me know if you get engaged or pregnant at any moment, I want to be the first to know." We both just started laughing.

"Why don't we go into Seattle later, and get you some nice weathered clothes. Jacksonville is a very sunny place after all. And you wouldn't want to look out of place." I suggested.

"I have no money. So there's no point." She answered.

"Well, I'll pay. As a small gift from me. I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on your new boyfriend." We kept laughing all the way back to the big house. Though, there was an awkward moment, when Leah told me that Jake used to have a huge crush on my mum. That was just horrible. Like I was second best. But I'm glad my mum chose my dad. Leah said that Jake rarely went out with friends after he became a wolf. He just did his duty and left. She told me most of his life. And how everyone found out that Sam and Embry were half brothers. Everyone knew that it was Sam, but it still shocked them to find out. Their dad came down, to see Sam, but he saw Embry's mum, and they got talking about Embry and Sam.

We were still laughing, when we walked in the door. I could smell meat being cooked. It smelled like beef. One of my favourites. Most of Jakes pack was here, and not just for a free dinner.

My dad burst into laughter at my thoughts. He knew it was true. Then he stopped and glared playfully at my mum. She must be shielding us. Thank god. Jake came to stand next to me. Everyone was in the living room. The Cullens and Jakes pack. Now all we had to do was to tell them about the new relationship. But how? My parents were clueless, I think. They seemed to look confused. I had Jake on my right, and Leah on my left. I took Jakes hand in mine. I was hoping no one saw the small movement, and no one did.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are here. A few of you know already, so this news is old to you." I looked to Jake, hoping he would give some assistance.

"Ness now knows, about imprinting, and that I imprinted on me. And before you yell at me Bells, she did ask me. On her fourth birthday, she heard our conversation and got Edwards warning of waiting a few years. So I guess its now official, me and Ness are together." Jake smiled to himself, proud of what we had accomplished. Then, I thought of that first night. And I was doomed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, I hope you lot enjoyed chapter 2. Here is chapter 3, the song that inspired me was Fall Out Boy, The Phoenix. But most of their songs inspired me. Hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 3. The phoenix.

_Renesmee's POV._

Dad was growling, without stopping. It was getting louder. I guess my mum wasn't shielding me anymore. Everyone moved in the same second. I grabbed a hold on Jake and ran outside with him next to me. He was still just too slow for my liking. I stood near a tree, and pushed Jake half behind me, at the same time my dad came storming out of the house. At the nearest tree to him, he punched with a lot more force than really necessary. The tree snapped in half and hit the ground with a thud. Wow he is really pissed off. I crouched low into a defensive position. I have never done that before, so I hope that dad will get the message.

Then mum stepped out. She put a hand on dads shoulder. He nearly ripped her hand off. So mum being mum, had a vampire reaction and punched dad in the face. I've never seen that before.

"No. Stop. Mum, don't." I said, hopefully that was enough of a message to everyone. I turned around to face Jake. I was stood up straight now that my dad was on the floor.

"You should probably get home." He didn't question me, he just walked away and phased. That was another set of clothes ruined.

Dad had recovered from my mums punch, there was a small crack along his cheek, but it was going.

Carlisle stepped tin the middle of the three of us.

"What is going on?" He was questioning us all.

"Ness slept with Jake. More than once. How the HELL, could you let this happen Ness?" Dad informed everyone. Great now everyone knows.

"Are you serious? Was Carlisle freaking out when you and mum did it for the first time? No, he didn't. And why on Earth are you butting in on my life. Since when is my life, controlled by the worlds most emotional vampire?" Why was he so upset by this? I could just bring up the fact that Jake had once kissed mum. That would get him angry. Hang on? Do I want to fight my dad? Huh, I guess I do. I turned to my mum.

"Don't shield me. I don't need it." Then I brought up all the things that the first night had given me, and the conversation I had with Leah, how Jake and my mum had kissed, more than once. He was so angry. Jasper looked uncomfortable, but oh well. My dad deserved this, for peeking in on my life. He began to move towards me, and before I knew it, we were both crouched down and ready to attack.

_Unknown POV._

I heard growling, it was fairly close by. I would be there in a few minutes. On my way there, I caught a very strange scent. Like a dog, but it wasn't a bad scent, just strange. I continued towards the loud growls. But they stopped. How strange. Then I could feel something funny. Like it was people. More vampires? Could be. But these people, had witnessed many deaths, in all their years. I could feel their bonds that were broken through death. There were so many of them. I continued to move to the living end of the broken bonds. Perhaps there was several vampires.

If they were human, then they must be old, to have known so many deaths. Up ahead, I could see a small clearing, and a huge house. A three story house. There was a huge garage on the side, and a river that I could hear. I was trying to be quiet, so they wouldn't hear me. So I jumped up the nearest tree. Then I was so close to the house. I saw a young male and female. They looked alike. They were crouched low, ready to attack each other. Were they really going to hurt each other? They looked like they came from the same coven. I saw the male move forwards, towards the girl. He was going to attack her. So I jumped from the tree and landed right in front of the male. I used all my strength to push him away. He went flying into a wall. There was a loud crash, and he went through the wall. I guess I used too much strength.

"Not another strong vampire?" Said a huge man. He had dark curly hair, and was very muscular. He had known several deaths. I looked around at everyone here. There must be about 15 people. Some of them were very pale, so they must be vampires, but the others had fairly dark skin. They must belong to the nearby tribe. But everyone here has witnessed at least one death. There was a tall blonde man, he had known several hundred deaths. I wonder how.

"Edward, are you all right?" So the one I hit was Edward.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood up from the rubble and cam over to stand next to the woman who had asked him. The girl he was going to hit, walked from behind me and stood next to a blonde girl. The blonde was very pretty. But all these vampires had golden eyes. I wonder so much about these people. The girl I had protected, was different. Her eyes were brown, but she didn't smell like a human? She must be a hybrid. I've seen them before, down in Brazil. I wonder if she knows, what happens when she hits seven?

"Who are you, young one?" This was the blonde speaking, the one who knows many deaths. "My name is Carlisle, and I want to know why you attacked my son."

"Your son was going to attack that girl, I could feel the anger that was coming off of him. So I stepped in. And who I am, is not important." I replied.

"Please tell us. We are curious." Carlisle asked again. Might as well tell them.

"My name is Lucy. And I am a newborn. I woke up last week. Without any knowledge on what had happened. But I remember meeting a vampire, he didn't know whether to kill me or turn me. So he turned me. He told me that my transformation took far too long. It took over a week, for the process to be complete. Half way through the week, I was up and walking, I was still in pain, but not a lot. So I was kept in this room for over a week." I told them that I was in Italy when I was turned. I was on holiday with my family. Missing for two weeks now.

"Lucy, who turned you?" Asked Carlisle.

"His name is Aro. He said I could what I pleased. He said I was too different to be a part of his coven. So I left them. I went to Brazil, met a coven there, and they had a hybrid there, just like you have here." I answered.

"You know I'm a hybrid?" Asked the girl I protected.

"Of course, I have met many like you." So she was a hybrid. I had to be sure.

"Do you have an ability?" Asked Edward.

"An ability?" I asked. What's that?

"An ability, is something extra a vampire can do. For example, I can read peoples mind. Alice over there, can see the future. And Jasper, the one next to Alice, is an empath. He can tell what you are feeling, but he can also change what you feel. And Bella here, is a shield, she can protect people with her mind. And Our daughter over there, the hybrid, is able to put her thoughts into peoples mind. So the opposite of me." The Cullen clan. Of course. Aro wouldn't shut up about them.

"I know you. The Cullen family. Aro always spoke about you. He has another plan by the way. He will attack within the next few months, for the embarrassment you caused his coven. And Alice you didn't see it coming because you haven't been paying attention to Aro's decisions." If Aro will be a jerk to me, then I will help those who he hates. Plus the Cullens don't seem so bad. Their reactions are to be expected. Edward was probably just angry at his daughter.

I joined the Cullen family. Lucy Cullen. I like the name. They knew I wouldn't talk about my ability, so they didn't pressure me into it. I learned all their names in less than a minute, even the pack of werewolves. That was what I could smell, down in the woods.

One week later, I was sat in the living room, with Rosalie. And she pointed something out to me.

"Why do you have a bitter scent?" I knew they would have picked it up sooner. They told me they crossed my scent before.

"Its because of my ability. Its unique. You won't find anyone like me, ever again. But Aro didn't know I had an ability." Please don't ask me more.

"Please tell me what you ability is. Its killing us, not knowing. Please I am begging you, and I never beg." She had her hands clamped on mine. She was so very weak right now.

"I can't tell you." She let go of my hands and began to walk out of the room.

"But I can show you." This caught her attention. Everyone walked into the room. Even Jacob was there.

"You have all witnessed a death. Someone you care of, has died. Tell me one person, who has died. Anyone, I don't mind who." I told them as little information as possible, without giving away my gift.

Bella spoke up first, "Edwards mother. Elizabeth Masen."

"What year did she die, was she human?" I asked.

"She was human, dying of the Spanish influenza. She died in 1918, in a hospital in Chicago. Carlisle was there, he had tried to cure her." Edward replied.

"OK." Was all I said. I stood up and walked outside. I stood in between two trees. Its just so people will give me some room. I balled my fists, and kept thinking of Elizabeth. I thought of everything that I knew about her. I could visualise her. The green eyes. Bronze toned hair. Her soul, was becoming solid. I was taking my time with this, so that everyone could see how it was done. Elizabeth didn't move, she just stood in front of me. Then she was really there. Alive and human. I'd better change that. She had her eyes closed. When I had finished I moved to stand next to her. I whispered in her ear, "You can open your eyes now." I spun her around to face the Cullens. And she opened her eyes to the new world. And her eyes, were the same colour as mine. Dark Purple.

_Edwards POV._

My mother is alive? Lucy whispered in her ear, and spun her to face us. Then she opened her eyes. They were just like Lucy's. A dark purple. Lucy said that it was the effect her gift had on some people.

"You can bring the dead back to life? And change their mortality?" I asked, in disbelief.

I locked onto my mums thoughts, _So strange. I never thought this would happen. Its so much clearer. Oh, and there's Carlisle. I haven't seen him in, wait? How long?_

"Over a century." I answered her thoughts.

"How did you do that?" Her voice rang. It sounded fresh, I really have missed my mother.

"That's his ability. He can read peoples minds. And Lucy here, can bring the dead back to life." Carlisle explained. It has been too long, I can't believe she is back. I walked up to her, to make sure this is real. She moved before I got too close to her. She gave me a hug. She's a newborn, but so weak. Like me, or well, not a newborn. Mum let go of me and walked up to Carlisle.

"Thank you. So much for saving Edward." Carlisle nodded in return. They smiled at each other, then my mum turned back to Lucy.

"Put me back. This is not my time. I am not supposed to be alive right now. The afterlife, is where I belong." She said. Go back? Why?

"Mum, you just got here. Don't leave so soon. Please. You haven't met my wife or daughter. It was my wife who wanted to meet you. You can't leave. Not yet." I was afraid of loosing her again. She used so much of her energy, as a human, keeping me alive. She didn't care if she got worse. She just wanted me to live.

"Edward, you know I can't stay for long. This life is just too different, there can't be a middle ground. Unless Lucy can bring back your father and turn us into humans, I have to go." She was right. But can Lucy do that?

_Should I tell them? But there may be some complications. I'd better keep quiet. Especially if Edward is reading my mind right now. Edward, if you are listening, I can do those things, its just, it doesn't work every time. I'm still so very new to this life. I haven't had the time to develop my ability that much. I'm sorry, but I have to send her back. Its what she wants._

"Fine. But please just meet the family before you go." I give up. I can't change her mind. So I'll do what she asks. Seeing as she doesn't have that long left here.

"I will. So let's meet the family."

_Lucy POV._

Elizabeth decided to stay for one week. She met everyone, even Jacob and his pack. They were so intrigued, by my gift. I had a little surprise, for Jacob. His birthday was nearing, so I was going to help him and his family. In the only way I could. I was going to bring his mother back. And have her die at the exact same time as Billy Black, Jacobs father. I know enough about my gift, to know that I can control life as it is, therefore, I am able to kill someone just from the thought, of wanting them dead. Its unnerving, to know that you can kill someone, from the thought of it. The Cullens asked their extended family, the Denali's, to come down and meet me. Plus so that Eleazar, can detect my gift. That's his ability, he can tell you if someone has a gift and what it is. So he'll be able to tell me everything about mine. Thank heaven too, because not knowing, is very uncomfortable.

I just wish they would hurry up and get here. Renesmee already showed me what they look like, she can remember from when she was little. So its like I already know them. That I've known them for years, but we have never met.

The worst part of all this, is the Volturi's attack date is set, and its getting closer and closer. Me and Alice are the only people to know the date. We are just concentrating on training some of the weaker vampires, because this time, there will be no conversations. Just fighting. Its a good thing that Renesmee's vampire genes finally kicked in, otherwise, she would have to hide, and not fight. But everyone was fighting. The Cullens will gather everyone that they know. But I was planning, on keeping Elizabeth, so she can help. I just haven't asked her yet.

When the Denali clan get here, I will bring back their other lost sisters and their mother. We need all the help we can get. Even if we loose a few in the fight, I can bring them back. But if I die. Then we will lose. I am the only spark of hope, that these people have, and I don't plan on letting them down. They are my family now.

The next day, the Denali coven arrived. There was only five. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. They have all had a huge shock, Irina. Her death was caused by Caius. I will bring her and Laurent back. To keep everyone happy. I hope these plans will work.

I am so messing with fate, just by being alive. But who cares. What's the worst that can happen? I can die. Big whoop. I'm not afraid of death, because I own it. We were finally introduced. Eleazar was very interested in me. He wanted to see my gift being used, so I got up and walked outside. The Cullens were the first to follow me, then the Denali's. Even both packs were here, to witness a miracle, first hand.

I thought of Irina. It was quick this time. The next thing I knew Irina and Laurent were in front of me. They opened their eyes at the same time. Dark purple, of course. They were like me. There is one more thing that everyone knows. I don't need to hunt. That is a gift of the purple eyes. No need to hunt, its great. Knowing that I don't have to kill, to survive.

Everyone welcomed Irina and Laurent back. They thanked me for bringing them back. Though, I felt like there was someone missing. Edward had told me of the two lost sisters, who had been killed at the hands of the Volturi, before Irina of course. Sasha and Vasilii. They were missed as well. Though, not as much as Irina was. So, only when the Denali clan ask me to bring them back, will I do so.

It was just after midnight. Bella and Edward had gone home. Renesmee was staying round Jacobs. Again. She'd been staying there a lot more recently. Then again, she wasn't too fond of Irina. Who could blame her?

I decided to take a walk. I can't stay in this house for too long. Its not good for my brain. It was raining heavily, but I couldn't care about me. With so many people, who have known many deaths, my head has hurt, very badly. I can see and feel all these bonds between the deceased and the living. Sometimes, I am able to feel the death of a close loved one. I just need an escape, every now and then.

I was in the middle of a forest. So I just sat down on the floor. There was no place for me to go. I was alone. In a few decades, my family and friends will be dead. And I'll have to go on, without them. How do people do this? How has Carlisle done this for over 300 years?

I heard someone walking towards me, a wolf. I'd recognise that scent anywhere.

"Hey Lucy. You OK?" It was Seth. He had grown attached to me over the last week or so. He really did like me. But why?

"Hey Seth. I'm fine, just my head hurts. I need a break from all those broken bonds. Its messing with my head. Having so many deaths around me. Its a pain. But a blessing and a curse. To control life. Its crazy." I gave just a little too much away. Not a good idea. Oh well. Seth is my friend, he wouldn't mind me telling him all this.

"I never knew that a broken bond, can cause you pain. Why didn't you say something earlier?" He sounded worried.

"Because I could handle it. And I still can. I feel the pain, that others should feel, when a loved one dies. Of course they still feel the pain, just not as much as they should. Because I get most of it. But that's rare. So it doesn't bother me." I was confusing him now.

"Oh OK. Is there anything to make it better? Perhaps you should hunt, see if that eases the pain a little. It might, you never know." Seth has a point. I'll hunt animals. I know the Cullens would be upset if I didn't.

Seth stayed where he was. I asked him to stay for a while, so I could hunt alone. I've never done this before.

Within a minute I found a mountain lion. I jumped on its back, breaking its spine, and sunk my teeth into its neck. The hot blood flowed down my throat. Instantly, my head cleared. And I felt even better. Its good to find a cure to a pain. Even a pain like mine. I found a few more mountain lions and drained them quickly.

I felt great. Like I was brand new again.

I walked back to Seth. He was laying on the ground, with an umbrella in the ground, shielding his face from the rain. I'm sure he is tired. I walked over to him and lie down next to him. The umbrella over my head. I didn't care about getting wet, but it just seemed strange if I left myself to get soaked.

We lay there, in complete silence, for about ten minutes. Just staring and thinking.

I thought that he had fallen asleep. But he hadn't. There was something on his mind. I'm no Edward, but I can tell that something is bothering him. I didn't want to speak up and ask him, just yet. Not in this perfect and peaceful moment. But that peace wouldn't last forever.

"Did the hunt work? How's the head?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it worked. Thank you. The idea was yours, so you can have all the credit for it. My head is so clear. I feel amazing." I thanked him over and over, he has such a pure soul. He deserves all the happiness he gets and more. I bet he loves, that he can stay young forever.

"I'm glad you are feeling better." There was a smile in his voice. He was truly happy with himself. Knowing he had helped someone.

I began to think of Renesmee and Jacob. All I knew, was that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. But I don't know what that is. No one would tell me. They said it was because they didn't know how to explain it. But there was more. I guess they all have their secrets, and I have mine.

"Seth, can you tell me anything on imprinting?" I asked him.

He seemed uncomfortable. Like he was trying not to tell me, but felt like he had to. He shifted to lay on his side, so he was facing me.

"Imprinting, is when a male wolf, finds their soul mate. It could be anyone. You don't know. These soul mates were made for each other. And the chances of passing on the wolf gene, are much higher, than someone who wasn't imprinted on. Its not very difficult. Just strange. No one would tell you, because it wasn't their secret to tell. Only a wolf could tell you. Like myself." So, the bonds between soul mates must be very strong. I'd love to feel that for myself. To have a soul mate, but of course that can't work out. I'm a vampire. But that won't stop me. I can control life, so I might just be able to have children. I might even be able to give Rosalie her own child, with Emmett. That would be great. Rosalie would have her own child. What was it that my favourite band said? Oh, 'the mighty fall'. Falling in love, is the best. Apparently. I have never fallen in love. Though, I love Seth, as a friend. I think.

Even if I do like Seth more than a friend, our love wouldn't work. Assuming that he likes me back. Our species were designed to hate and kill each other. But now there is a new alliance, that makes us friends under the most impossible circumstances.

Crap. I do like Seth more than a friend. This is impossible. But look at Renesmee and Jacob. But she is a hybrid. So she can have kids, without the difficulty of a highly impossible dilemma.

"There is more you need to know Lucy. This is impossible. A wolf can never imprint on a vampire. But there is one exception. Lucy, I imprinted on you. And I have no idea, why or how that happened."

* * *

_Did you expect that one? Because I didn't, I just let my hands type what they wanted to. Let me know what you think of this new love._

_Thanks xxx._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey. I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, my laptop charger broke. I hope you loved chapter 3. This chapters song is 'Radioactive by Imagine Dragons' check the song out._

* * *

_Here is chapter 4._

Chapter 4. Radioactive.

_Lucy POV._

Seth imprinted on me? I must be able to conceive then. Though I'd have to concentrate. This is crazy. I'm in love, with a wolf. And that very wolf was able to return the feeling. So weird. Immortality, really does have its perks. Though, it is still very confusing; if I am an immortal, why did I come to the Cullens? Was this by chance, or was I supposed to be here?

It couldn't have been by chance. It was so that I could meet Seth, and help the Cullens defeat the Volturi, once and for all.

"Lucy? Are you all right? I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that I imprinted on you, and I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I honestly don't mind. Just know that I'm here for you, any time you need me to be." Seth climbed out from under the umbrella and began to walk away. I pulled the umbrella from out of the ground. Seth spun around to see my movement. I threw it at him.

"Its still raining. You need this more than I do." I said, just as he caught the umbrella. I walked up to him. He was just taller than me, but only just.

"Oh and by the way. I love that fact that you imprinted on me. And I know why you did. Because I can control life, and death. So, I am able to have children. If I want to." That caught his attention. A huge smile began to spread across his face. I had to remember to be very gentle. I am a newborn. I touched Seth's arm, and felt the Quileute tattoo, that was on his right arm. It was so beautiful. I lifted up my sleeve, my tattoo, that I got when I was human, has gotten brighter in colour. Its just the word 'love' on fire. Nothing special. It signalises, that love can be used as a weapon. That not all loves, are meant to be. But some, are just pathetic.

How could I have been satisfied with love, as a mortal? It sucked.

Seth did the most expected move, ever. He kissed me. As soon as our lips touched, it sent an electric shock, right through my body. This is meant to be. His lips were burning against mine, but I guess I got used to it.

We were destined for each other. Born to be together. We kissed

for a few minutes, seeing as he needs air, but I don't.

He was breathing quickly, and he had a huge smile on his face. He took me back to his house. His mother, was with Bella's dad, Charlie. And Leah, was staying at a friends. So we were alone. In a lovely house. I have to be very gentle tonight. I know I'm going to break something.

_The next morning..._

Turns out, I didn't break anything. It was nine in the morning, Seth was still asleep. We were still alone in the house, Sue had stayed over Charlie's. Like she usually does.

I got up very quickly, and got dressed. I went into the kitchen, and began to cook food for Seth. I know he'll be hungry.

I had just finished cooking some bacon, when Seth made his first appearance of the day. I had just watched him sleep, all night. So to see him awake was slightly strange at first. He was wearing some cut off jeans, his chest bare. Not that it bothered me, I liked the look of his bare chest. Just all the muscles he has.

"Morning sleepy. Here's breakfast." I set the bacon, in front of him, at his kitchen table. He said a quick thank you, and basically, was shovelling the food, into his mouth. It was a strange scent, the bacon. It smelled, well, nice. OK, that's freaky. I wonder?

I sat opposite Seth and closed my eyes. I was able to detect, if there is any life in this house. I detected two. Though, it was fuzzy. I guess I will just have to wait and see. If I am pregnant. First, I must talk to Rosalie. I know how badly, she wants children.

Seth had just finished his breakfast, he burped really loudly. Gross.

"That was amazing Lucy. It seems that you are a very good cook, as well as good looking." Cheesy lines. I stood up, very quickly. I know Seth missed the movement, because he was momentarily confused.

I tucked my dark brown hair, behind my ear, and picked up the now clean, plate, and washed it up. When I finished, Seth was behind me. I spun to face him. Another blindingly fast move.

"I am going to talk to Rosalie today. It is possible, for me to make a vampire pregnant, but I won't know, until, the body registers the fact that a foetus is present. So don't ask me if I am, because I won't know." I said. Seth just smiled.

"OK. I won't. Why Rosalie, though?" He asked.

"Rose has always wanted children of her own. And I can help her, I don't know how. But I can always develop my gift." Eleazar told me, that my gift really is unique, I control every part of life and death. So if I die, I might even be able to bring myself back to life. Let's just hope, that my gifts are limitless.

_Rosalie POV._

I was in my room, thinking of what to wear. Alice walked in, and pulled a pair of designer jeans of their shelf, and a beautiful purple top, to match. She always knew when I needed her assistance.

"Thanks sis." I said to her.

"That's all right." She danced back out of the room, just as fast as she appeared. I will never get used to how, swift her movement was. It was like a ballerina, but still quick and fierce. Truly incredible.

I got dressed very quickly. Renesmee will be here soon, recently she has been spending a lot of time with Jake. We all knew what they were doing, we just hope that they are OK.

Just then Bella and Edward, walked into the house. I ran down stairs. And sat in the living area. Bella came and sat down next to me.

"Where's Ness?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Jake came round this morning, and took her on a walk around La Push. I don't know anything else." She answered just after she flipped on the TV. I just nodded.

Edward began to smile, for no reason. Idiot. He just stared at me, I gave him a dark smile in return.

"Lucy and Seth are almost here, they have some news for us. But better news for you Rose." Me? What did Lucy want to say to me? We had gotten pretty close, during her stay here. We were friends, but we weren't quite family, yet.

As if on cue, Lucy and Seth walked through the door. Everyone walked into the living area, even Jake and Ness showed up. A few moments later, everyone was seated and ready for the big news, that Lucy and Seth had to share. Its just, I don't think anyone was ready for it.

"Hello, everyone. Errr, it seems, that the impossible, has become, possible." Lucy began. She was nervous, she stumbled on her words.

"The most impossible thing, that can can happen, is a werewolf, imprinting on a vampire. But now it seems, like that, is possible. I know this, because I imprinted on Lucy. Only Jake knows, maybe Edward too. But now, so do all of you. We really didn't know what to expect. Because Lucy is stuck at 19 forever. And she can't conceive a child. But then we got to thinking. What if she could? If she can control life and death, what's to stop her from having children? Nothing, but the difficulty of concentrating, during conception." Seth finished, but we could tell he hadn't finished.

"I am able to have children. And I can make any other vampire have children, if they wished." Lucy interjected. She stared at me, towards the end of her sentence. She was asking me, if I wanted kids? Of course I do. I smiled at her. So she knew I wanted kids. Though, I still wanted my mortality back. Not as much as I want a real family, though. Everyone seemed to be very impressed with this new information. They were just buzzing with excitement. This was so unnatural for the life of an immortal, so this is big. This is huge, for our kind. I must say, I am very impressed with Lucy. She is still so young, but her gift has developed to a high level. Aro should be ashamed of himself, for letting go of her. At least, we have something to show off to him. When the time comes. We all have to be ready. To loose. And to win.

_2 hours later..._

I was sat in the kitchen with Emmett. When Lucy walked in. Seth was behind her. I went over to the fridge. I knew Seth would be hungry, so I made him a sandwich. I was in a strangely good mood. Emmett just stared at me, whilst I made the sandwich and handed it to Seth. They were all confused. Though why, I don't know.

"Rose? Is everything all right?" Emmett whispered to me. You can tell he was in shock.

"I'm fine. Why? Is something wrong?" I answered him. A second later, Edward walked into the room. I thought he came in here to see Seth, but he walked over to me. Seth began eating his sandwich.

"You are happy? She's in a good mood." Everyone walked in. The entire Cullen family. Even Elizabeth and Jacob.

"Rose. This is very strange. Your emotions are out of balance,different from the way they usually are." Said Jasper. We all turned to look at Lucy. She just grinned, looking at her hands. She was playing with a ring on her finger. I raised my eyebrow. What had she done this time? Or do I have to guess.

"Lucy? What did you do to Rose?" Asked Emmett. He was highly curious.

"I gave her something she has always wanted. And its a good thing I know a simple way to do it, too." My hands moved involuntarily, to my stomach. I stood back, and leaned against the oven.

"You mean, you made sure Rose was pregnant? How did you do that?" Carlisle was basically buzzing, the science behind this must be very complicated. I didn't want to know how. I just wanted kids. And lots. Not too many though.

"Look, I may have done it to Rose, but I have only been experimenting for 2 hours. And I can't tell you the science of it. Well not here, anyway." Carlisle just nodded in understanding. He didn't want to push the subject, but he did want to know.

Bella, Edward, Ness and Jacob left the room. Alice came up to me, she was happy.

"I can see this little one. Thank god. Should I tell you what you will be having? Or do you want a surprise?" She asked me.

I thought about that.

"How about you tell me in one week, then we can go out and buy some clothes." She seemed happy at the idea of clothe shopping. As always.

"Alice, do you know how long I'll be pregnant?" She might have the answer, but she might not.

"I do. About a month, maybe less. You will be giving birth to a full vampire, after all." Of course, just a little longer than Bella's pregnancy. I can live with that. Though, right now, I need to hunt.

_Bella's POV._

Lucy had to stay near Rose, all day and night. So that she could concentrate on the baby. It had been 3 days, and already Rose was looking a little bigger. Lucy said, she had to be there, to make sure that Rosalie's body changes to the needs of the baby. Which is strange, then again, we are vampires. Though, Lucy was acting strange herself. I think there might be two babies, not one. I pulled off my shield. _Hey Edward, do you think Lucy is pregnant too? She is acting differently as well as Rose. _I put my shield back in place. Edward ran into the living room, in our lovely cottage.

"Its a possibility. Why don't we go ask her." We got up, and ran over to the big house. I beat Edward there, again. Recently, I have become a lot faster.

We walked through the front door, and walked up to Lucy and Rose. They were sat in the living area watching a show on TV. Emmett was sat on the sofa next to Rose.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" I asked her. She looked up at me. I guess she had an idea.

"Sure. Ask away." She seemed nervous, like she didn't know what her answer should have been. I sighed.

"Are you pregnant too?" I looked away from her beautiful purple eyes, and at my feet instead. Lucy sighed too.

Rose had began thinking, its like you could hear the clockwork spinning in her head.

"I knew someone would notice soon. So, yeah. I am, just don't tell Seth yet. I don't know how to tell him." We all agreed. Then just 10 minutes later, Seth and Jake walked through the door, they were following Ness. She looked sad. Jake and Seth looked angry.

"Has anyone seen Leah? She just took off. She packed her bags and left." Asked Seth. Of course they were worried.

"I'm sure she's fine. Wherever she is." I tried to soothe them. But nothing worked. Edward stiffened at my side. He must know something more.

"Ness. Why don't you tell them." Edward said through his teeth. Ness closed her eyes, she knows more, than any of us.

"OK." She said with out opening her eyes. She spun to stand next to Rose, behind the sofa.

"Leah left, as you know. But I know why. She has been taking the time, to learn how to hide, her thoughts. From everyone. She did it. And then she left." There was more, you could just tell.

"Go on, Ness." Said Edward. He seemed to be in control.

Ness sighed and stared at her feet, "She imprinted. And she went to go live with him. She told Sue goodbye, then left. Without a goodbye to anyone else, besides myself." She finally looked up at Jake and Seth. You knew she was afraid of what they would think.

"What? This is huge. This can be added to our histories. Why would she keep it a secret?" Seth wasn't angry anymore, neither was Jake. They were both just shocked. Which is to be expected. None of us even knew that Leah could imprint. But I'm glad she finally found her soul mate. Too bad it was at a complicated time. The Volturi will be here, soon. We need her, and she knows it.

"She couldn't say goodbye. She told you, she couldn't go off on her own. And she didn't. She went with Liam. That's his name. He is really nice, I've met him. And you all know, Leah deserves happiness, after all the crap she's been through. She just needed an escape, and she got it." Ness was backing Leah up? That's my girl.

"Fine. We get it. But, who's going to break it to Sam?" Asked Jake.

"I am NOT doing that." Seth all but shouted out.

"Me neither." Said Jake.

In the end, it was down to me, to tell Sam. Of course. Get a vampire to do the most dangerous things. Though, Edward said that he didn't know Sam too well, that got him out of it. It seemed everyone had an excuse, but me.

I began my walk to Sam and Emily's house. I just crossed the old treaty line. No one even bothered to come with me, they knew it would be a train wreck.

I ran the rest of the way to Sam's. I just wanted to get this over with.

I walked up their steps, and knocked on their door. I knew they were in, I could hear Emily in the kitchen. She was probably cooking.

She walked over to the door, and opened it. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi Bella. What can I do for you?" She is so polite, she lead me inside and I sat down at her table.

"I need to speak to you and Sam. I am kind of a messenger. Jake would have told you, but I got the short straw." Emily seemed understanding.

"Sam is just upstairs, we got a new TV and he is wiring it all up. He'll be down in a few minutes." Just then Sam came down the stairs. He looked miserable.

"I just can't do it. Its too difficult. Oh, hi Bella." He can't wire up a TV? Good thing I can.

"I know how to wire up TV's. I can help you guys out. If you want." Emily looked at Sam. He seemed OK, with the idea. He lead me upstairs into his bedroom. Where a fairly large TV sat. It only took me a few seconds to get it all wired up.

Sam looked at me, he must have forgotten that I am a vampire, even though it has been almost seven years.

"Err. Thanks Bella. I appreciate your help. So, why did you come to see us?" We began to walk back down the stairs, the smell of a meat, floating up the stairs. It was vile. I pinched my nose, so I didn't have to smell it. But I could still taste it on my tongue. Gross, how did I ever eat that stuff? Now I know how Edward felt when I was human. I sat back down at my spot at the table.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but today, we found out that...well, Leah's, kind of, gone." I didn't have to say much, Emily was to her feet, basically screaming at thin air.

"WHAT? WHY? She has a family, friends, why would she just leave for no reason?" Emily went on and on for a few minutes so I just tuned out.

When it was finally quiet, I looked at Emily.

"She has a reason. And to be honest, its reason enough. Leah finally imprinted. She told Nessie. And it was their little secret." I told them everything that Ness had told us. Sam didn't say a word while I spoke. He just stood by Emily, staring into space. When I stopped talking I sent Jasper a message, I need him to see what is going on with these two. It took a few minutes for Jasper to get here. He hasn't ever been here before so he had to follow my scent. He came alone.

Jasper stood in the doorway, and stared at Sam. I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked. He seemed to be keeping his distance.

"Bella, Sam's really upset. He never thought that Leah would be able to imprint. He basically freaking out. He still loves her." He whispered to me. I walked over to Sam, and put my hand on his arm. He didn't even flinch under my touch. I moved him over to his sofa and sat him down. He looked like he was going to pass out or something. I'm slightly out of practice with the whole 'human' thing. Its been a while.

Emily looked pretty bad herself. She was biting her nails, I took her hand away from her mouth.

Then, a flood of calm, washed through the room. I put up my shield, to protect me from Jaspers gift.

We found out, sometime last year, that I could block any ability, if I put my mind and shield to it.

My emotions returned to normal, but I could see the calm working on Emily and Sam.

Jasper was staring at me. He was still confused as to why he couldn't get a read on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Emily's soothing voice came from the kitchen table. She walked over to Sam.

"No. But I'll be fine." Sam answered after a few minutes of silence. He was finally calming down.

"Where is Leah. I need to talk to her before she leaves." He didn't know. She's already gone.

I looked back to Jasper. How am I going to do this.

"That's all yours Bella." Thanks Jasper for the help.

I groaned. This won't end well.

"Leah's already gone. She left yesterday." Sam stared at me. I knew he was upset, but now, he looked outraged. I heard Jasper slowly walk into the kitchen. He could feel the anger coming off of Sam.

Sam jumped up from the sofa, and ran towards me. He threw himself at me. Trying to take my arms off. He was in his wolf form in no time at all.

I had no other choice but to hurt him, or he'd kill me. I punched the wolf in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and began to phase back. I turned away to walk back to Jasper. He had covered his eyes. I heard Emily help Sam onto the sofa once again.

"You can look now." Emily sounded irritated. I spun round. Sam was sat on the couch, his shoulder looked broken.

"Jasper, call Carlisle. Sam needs his shoulder looking at." I asked him.

"Bella, I heard the crack, its broken. But I'll go get him for you." Jasper took off back into the woods. I turned to Emily. She was fuming. She was angry at me, which is understandable. I did just break her husbands shoulder.

I remember their wedding day. Ness was five. Every one was there. Even the Denali's came. It was a beautiful day, so we had to stay inside until it was dark enough to go outside. Ness was fine, she only has a slight glow, not enough to attract a humans attention. Thank goodness. I don't know how people would react if they saw someone shining in the sunlight.

"Sam, what has gotten into you? You have never wanted to hurt Bella before, out of pure hatred. What is going on?" Emily was shouting to Sam. I guess she wasn't mad at me, but at Sam.

She kept shouting at him, and Sam just sat there, and took it all. He wasn't upset. I don't think anyway. I could hear Jasper and Carlisle running this way, with a few others as well.

"You really want to know? I hurt her feelings, because I met you. Everyday, since she became a wolf, I could feel her pain. She was pissed off at me. Truth is, I still love her. Even though I am with you now, I still love Leah. I never thought she could imprint, so I didn't think this would ever happen."

Carlisle and Jasper sped through the woods at full speed. Though, what happened next, no one would have ever though would be possible.

* * *

_Thanks for reading chapter 4._

_Please follow me on twitter, just search 'Fantasylover3498' And I'll appear. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. How did you like chapter 4? This chapter is dedicated to Queen. This chapters song is 'Queen~__Bohemian Rhapsody'. I hope you enjoy chapter 5._

* * *

Chapter 5. Bohemian Rhapsody.

_Lucy POV._

Emily was growling, before I even walked into the room. This reminded me of when I protected Nessie from her father.

I walked into Emily's house behind Edward. He didn't know what was happening any more than the rest of us. Though, I had a feeling I knew what was happening.

I had grown a strong bond with Emily over the past few weeks. She never pretended to know what it was like, being a vampire.

She was there for me and Seth, when Sam got out of line, when talking about the possibilities of me and Seth starting a family.

Only Emmett and Rosalie, didn't come. Seeing as Rose, is just as pregnant as I am. It was a bad idea for me to be here, but I have no choice.

I stepped in, and stood next to Carlisle. I stared at Emily. She looked so different. She had completely black eyes. There was no trace of human left in her.

"Your blaming me for ruining Leah's life? Are you insane! This had nothing to do with me. And you know it!" Emil was shouting at Sam. She was really angry.

People thought that the wolves and vampires were dangerous. They had no idea, what Emily could do. The ancients would love to hear of this.

_'Someone who is destined for another, can never be hurt by the lover. There will only be destruction, for a broken heart, of such an important piece in the future.'- _Where had I heard that before? It could have been from Aro. Or somewhere else? I can't remember.

Edward looked worried. Bella rushed over to his side. I walked forwards a few steps, leaving everyone behind me. I faced Emily.

"That is exactly what I am saying. You never understood my feelings for Leah. They were so strong, and still are." Sam yelled back.

Something is wrong here. This shouldn't be happening. I closed my eyes. Think, think, think...Sam is not one to hurt the ones he loves, yet he loves Leah more than anything.

The RULES!

Of course, its so obvious. The rules from the Book Of Immortality

_The rules, of immortality: Shape Shifters-_

_A Shape Shifter, one male and one female, can never be together. _

_Destiny will change anything, that should not be with the Shape Shifters._

_Shape Shifters, are not to kill humans. _

_The male Shape Shifters, need no fights, to determine, who will rule. It goes through the blood lines._

_The females, get to find their true love,only after their hearts are destroyed. _

_A f al h man, who is d tined t b ape Shif , m t ace a ea e l, w ich may co me t m, if th le it _

The Book is so old, that the writing, had begun to fade. Though, I have never seen it, in this lifetime; not when I was human or a vampire. I think I would have remembered this book. I could see it, as if I was holding it. An ancient book. Created by the first immortals. There has to be rules. And there must be consequences for breaking those rules. And the Volturi let power get to their head. People only follow them, because no one dares to disobey them, except for the first true immortals. If I could find them, and ask their assistance, we might stand a better chance at defeating the Volturi, once and for all.

Emily still hadn't noticed me standing closer than anyone else. She looked so sad. She would kill Sam, if she allowed the inner demon to escape. She can't. So, this is where we decide.

"Emily, stop." There was so much authority in my voice, it scared me at first. But Emily returned to normal, ever so slowly. Her eyes stayed dark, though. Like a vampires, when they are thirsty. I guess its better than completely black eyes.

Her rage, is just the beginning. There is more destruction to come.

Eventually, everyone unfroze. Carlisle was the first to recover, though from what I don't know. Ness walked up to Emily and pulled her away from Sam. Emily and Ness walked outside, no one really wanted to know what had happened to Emily. Even if it was pure evil. No one would go near her.

Sam just stayed quiet as Carlisle fixed his shoulder. I heard the bones being snapped back into place, but, Sam didn't even flinch. I turned to Edward. He caught me staring. He shook his head.

Sam doesn't feel the pain.

_No pain shall be felt._

These lines, I have never read, however I know them, like I have read them a thousand times before.

The Book Of Immortality, is the oldest book in the world, so how is it, that I know what is on every page?

I was so confused.

I went outside to check up on Emily. I know she must be very shaken about what had happened; that's even if she remembers.  
Sometimes, when a demon takes over, the human half, never sees what the demon does. The demon just takes over, and the human part, is just an old story. Its like switching your personality, but one half, knows nothing of the other half.

Unlike, anything else. An immortal Shape Shifter, has to be with a human, that has an inner demon, or the gene, is never passed on. It seems that only the demon gene, accepts the Shape Shifter gene. Crazy things. But I didn't come up with this. The past did, and the ancients.

I found Emily and Nessie, just outside, they were out of everyone's ear shot. Then I heard what they were talking about.

"I remember that thing, taking control. Its like, I wasn't there, like it was something else, in control of my body. I was so angry. I never thought this would happen. What am I going to do?" Emily started to cry. I could hear her quiet tears. Should I tell her? Or should I leave it?

I'll tell her, it will ease the pain. I think.

"Emily?" I asked, very softly. My stomach felt a slight tap. My child was also worried about her.

"I'm fine. Just very confused. I have no idea what happened. I can't remember anything. Like, I was angry, then I just disappeared. It was strange. I felt the evil. It was so dark. Such a evil, I didn't know existed." She was scared. I can tell. My stomach tapped again.

"Emily, I know what is happening to you. Its hard to explain, but I'll give it a go." I only gave a little bit away, she isn't ready to know everything. Not yet.

"A Shape Shifter like Sam, was technically designed to be with Leah, until she became one too. That was something, that no one thought was possible. But it happened. And it shouldn't have. And one rule, is that, a female Shape Shifter and a male, can never be together. It's too dangerous. The first Immortal, knew what what happen, with a pure blood. That is where the Children Of The Moon, came from. They are pure bloods. Mindless beasts. But, a Shape Shifter, can only be with someone, who is half, demon. That doesn't mean your evil, it just means you have evil inside of you. Where it has been since the day you were born." Just a small history lesson here, nothing more, nor less. I think.

Emily was in shock. Nessie too. I forgot that Jake imprinted on her. Crap. They both have evil in them. But for Ness, its more of the whole, blood drinking demon, part. After all, every vampire, is a demon, for ending any life, to satisfy themselves. But as vampires, you can't really help that.

"Lucy? How do you know this?" Asked Nessie. She looked confused.

I heard footsteps behind me. More than one person. I knew I had no choice but to tell them, about the Book Of Immortality. Even though I have never seen it before. I spun around to see Seth, Edward, Bella and Jacob. Just the audience I need.

"Lucy, please explain what is going on." Edward was just being polite. He has a choice, who he fell in love with. The rest of us, like Ness and Emily. Had no choice.

"There is an old book. Older than the Volturi. The Volturi may be old, but they are not the oldest. There is a coven, known as the Ancients. The first true Immortals. They created a book, called The Book Of Immorality. This book has all the rules, of being an immortal. Even Shape Shifters and Children Of The Moon. It was created so long ago, and it's as if, I have read it. Even though, I have never seen it before. I know what is on every page. But some of the pages are too old to read properly. Though one page caught my attention." I stopped there, I needed time to think. It was crazy, absolutely insane.

"Go on." Bella was becoming inpatient.

"The page of the Shape Shifters. The rules that must be followed. The consequences of a damaged human heart. It is difficult to explain." I told them everything that I knew about the Shape Shifters page in The Book Of Immorality. Edward was intrigued with what I had to say about the book. He had never heard of such a thing before. And he knew for a fact that Carlisle had no clue about the book, either. So, I told them everything. Even the image of the worn part of the Shape Shifters page. Where the words are too faded to read.

"Do you not know what that worn out part might say? It might come in handy." Edwards asked.

"I don't know. I can try to remember. Though it's not exactly my memory, but I'll try." I closed my eyes, and pictured that page. I flipped though the book, searching for clues. Then the Shape Shifters page changed. I was staring at the destiny of Emily, if her demon, had stayed. I can't let this happen. I didn't want Edward to see this so I pushed his gift out of my mind. It was something you learn from being around Edward. It feels like someone has just invaded your brain. So you can just push them out. Though, it takes a lot of practice.

_How is thou, supposed to live on, without a life?_

Riddles. The book is giving me riddles? What does this even mean? You can't live on, without a life. You'd be dead... Or a vampire. Is that what it means? That the evil in Emily will come out, one way or another?

_Can thou,be trusted, when all is lost, but everything lives on?_

The book is like a person. It is sending me clues. But what is this all about? The Volturi? They can't get within 100 miles of the book. They'd be killed on sight. I knew that.

The ancients are different, but how?

_The eyes of a weak immortal, are warm colours. Whereas, with a true immortal, they are cold. Like blue or purple. _

A true immortal, has blue or purple eyes, I have purple eyes.

I can find the Ancients, and ask for their assistance. If they'll listen to me. Which I hope they will.

For the next few weeks, Sam had gone. He said he wanted to be alone. Jacob warned him to stay away from Leah. And if Sam disobeyed this, then he'll pay the consequences. Again.

Emily, was in shock, so Ness and Jacob had stayed with her, at her house. Bella went to visit them, whenever she could. Whenever she wasn't caught up with Edward. I feel so sorry for Alice. She must see everything that those two get up to. Her ability is a curse, and a gift.

Me and Rose, were both very close to giving birth. It was as we thought, a three week pregnancy, longer than Bella's, but shorter than a humans.

Seth was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to expect. It only made it worse, every time I looked down, and couldn't see my feet. I was still a vampire, so I am stronger than a human, this child isn't sucking the life out of me.

Though, it is very strange, I have never been pregnant before. This is completely new to me.

Bella, Esme and Carlisle, were the only ones to really help me and Rose. Seeing as Carlisle is a doctor, and Bella and Esme have been pregnant before. Though, Esme loves us all, she hasn't spoken of her past, for a long time.

Elizabeth was angry at me, at first for not sending her home, but when she met Ness, she didn't care anymore. She now spent most of her time, looking around Washington. She only came home when she felt like it, which wasn't too often. She only came back to see Nessie, and sometimes Jacob as well. But she was living her life, before she said goodbye to it, again.

Which was fine by me, but Edward was the one, who seemed unhappy about his mother, all alone in Washington.

"She'll be fine. She is a vampire, remember? Its not like she's unsafe. She knows where we are, she'll be back soon." Esme had tried on many occasions to calm Edward down, it worked, but it didn't work for very long, then Jasper would have to step in.

"She should be here though. Where I know where she is. I won't loose her again, not until she wants to leave." Edward always bit back on the bullet.

I was getting sick of this. Its not just once a day he tells us this, its every damn hour. He just doesn't know when to quit it.

"Oh for goodness sake." I waved my hand, in anger, and Elizabeth appeared. I shouldn't have shown everyone that. I can move people wherever I want to. My abilities are growing very strong now.

"It might be in your best interest, Elizabeth, if you stay here from now on. I don't think I can put up with your son's moaning and complaining any longer. So I am sorry for bringing you here against your will. But it had to be done." Rose was smiling at me the whole time I was talking. I knew it was getting on her nerves too.

"Fine. I'll stay. Though, you should know, I'm not very easy to live with." Elizabeth was warning us? That's where Edward got it from. It makes sense now.

Edward just glared at me, I began to smile.

"Ouch." My stomach moved. My child was moving, it hurts, a lot. A grabbed a hold on the arm of the chair, it nearly broke under my touch, if I hadn't loosened my hold.

"Lucy? Carlisle, get in here." Bella shouted. She was worried.

I looked up at her, she was walking towards me, and she offered her hand. I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Wow, you are strong. Let's take you up to Carlisle." Edward rushed to my side, and they basically carried me up stairs to Carlisle's study, which he had transformed into a hospital. Well as much as he could.

The baby kicked me, again. And that one hurt. I nearly fell to my knees. Edward gave up and picked me up, by himself, and ran with me to Carlisle. In a matter of seconds, Carlisle was ready to see what the problem was, and I was laying on a bed, which was a hospital bed, so it was horrible.

"Do you want me to get Seth?" Edward didn't really want to be here, I know that, so I might as well give him an excuse to go with.

"Sure, we don't actually know what's going on here, but he should be here anyway."

"OK. I'll be back soon" Edward kissed Bella and then left.

I have to concentrate on something else, other than the pain in my stomach.

So, I concentrated on Bella. I was able to sense something different now. What she was thinking about. She was wondering about something. She wasn't quite sure what to do about something.

I kept concentrating for a few minutes while Carlisle set up some machinery, I had never seen before.

Eventually, I was able to pick my way around her mind. Her memories, and her current thoughts. Though that's it. So I was limited, not like Edward. I could read more than their thoughts, and not like Aro, I don't need contact. Though, if Bella has forgotten anything, I can't see it. All those little things when she was a young human. Things like her first steps, or her first words. Small things. But if she remembers, then I can see it.

Her mind is so organised. Its like a huge house, with different rooms, for each moment in her life; though, each memory was categorised, like her favourite memories, and her private memories.

I wonder if that's how her mind really is, or the way my new gift sorts out people's memories.

There was one door, that was a strange colour. A colour you couldn't tell if it was blue or red, but you knew it was purple. I walked to the door, though, I really didn't want to. I put my ear to the wood. It was silent, sound proof, good one.

I pushed on the door, just to open it slightly, and it creaked open. There was a little boy, stood on top of a pile of bloody bodies. I stood among these cloaked men and women. The Volturi. I looked like I was part of them. I just kept staring at the boy.

He had his eyes closed, then I heard a scream.

"NO!" Out of nowhere, Bella came running past all the vampires, as a human, and ran for the boy. As soon as she neared the pile of bodies, the boy opened his eyes. They were red. Bella stopped dead at the sight of the boy. But her eyes drifted the pile of bodies. She fell to the ground, I tried to move for her, but my feet were planted.

I took another look at the pile. It was her family and friends. Dead. The child had killed them. The Volturi moved towards Bella.  
Then I was stood outside of the door again.

I moved my hand along the door frame, then I noticed words written above each door. This door had the word 'dreams' written above it.

So this was the door to Bella's dreams? So what I saw, wasn't real. Then again, I knew it wasn't real, I have already seen Bella's father. And he is still alive.

I came out of Bella's mind. It was just creepy, I could tell,that she knew something was off.

She stared at me. She was thinking very quickly.

_Was that Lucy? That was so strange, like my brain was being looked through. So much for being a shield. _

"Bella, being a shield is great. You can protect anyone you want to." I was trying to convince her that being a shield was a great thing. Then I realised, she had thought that. And I probably looked like Edward when he answered someone's thoughts.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"So, you were digging through my mind?" Whoops.

"Yeah, but only your dreams from when you were human. I didn't think I could go through someone's mind, especially not you, seeing as you are a really powerful shield. So trust me, I didn't know any more than you did, about what was happening." My excuses are rubbish.

I felt another kick, though this one was weaker than the others.

"Looks like someone's ready to enter the world." Carlisle made me jump, when he spoke. He had been so quiet, I hadn't known he was even stood behind me.

"Perfect timing. I wonder if she has any abilities." Bella was thinking out loud. Ironic, now her thoughts are no longer safe from someone's knowledge.

I guess there aren't that many limitations, to controlling life.

Just then Edward walked in. Alone. Seth was no where in the house, or a mile around the house. I would detect him, if he was anywhere around.

I looked at Edward with confusion covering every part of me.

"Seth's not coming." That's as much as he said.

* * *

_Hey guys, what do you think. I really would like to have more reviews. So, until I get a few more, I think I'll take a break from the story for a bit. _

_Also, it would mean a lot to me, if you could follow me on twitter. Thanks._

_xxFantasyLover3498xx_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey. Screw what I said at the end of Chapter 5. I couldn't leave the story like that. I will try to upload chapters more often, but it might be a but difficult with all the school crap I have to do._

_CHAPTER 6!_

* * *

Chapter 6. Seven Devils.

_Lucy POV._

"What do you mean, Seth isn't coming." The sadness is my voice was thick. Even an idiot could tell I was upset.

Bella put a hand on my shoulder and stared at Edward.

Edward looked to Bella, for assistance. I felt the shimmer in the air, where Bella had removed her shield.

"Lucy, I think you should just concentrate on the baby." Edward was desperately trying to get my attention off of him and Seth. What did he have to hide?

I pushed my way into his mind.

"Lucy don't. You don't want to see this, trust me." Edward was using all his mind, to keep me out, but I was too strong for him.

There was a door. It was tiny, and painted black, I knew instantly that this was the door, that held all of his secrets.

There was only one thing I wanted to know. I knew that I was overreacting, but there was something about the situation, that didn't seem right. Like, this secret, was too much for someone to handle.

I walked to the door, though it was difficult, Edward was still trying to get me out of his mind.

I looked into his eyes, and he flinched when I touched the door. What was he trying to hide?

I pushed the door open, and what I saw, was horrifying.

He really should have thought about what he had done.

I left Edwards mind, and I instantly felt it. The evil, of a broken heart. Now I understand what Emily had felt.

I was hollow, the evil within, slowly filling in the gap.

"Lucy, calm down. Please. You can't let that thing take over. Please." Edward was talking, but it meant nothing. Though, the evil slowly receded to its hiding place.

It took a little while, then when all the evil was gone, my stomach began to hurt, a lot. The baby was kicking, but with more force than ever. I began to scream. The physical and emotional pain was too much. There is a fairly large chance, that I won't survive this.

_Renesmee's POV._

I had just walked in the door, with Jake, when I heard Lucy screaming from upstairs. I wanted to go up there, and see what was wrong, but I already knew. Lucy was in labour.

"Ness, do me a favour, go find Seth for me. Lucy doesn't want to see him, but I think we need an explanation for what he did." Dad was really quick, I didn't even see him come down the stairs.

"You just don't want to watch Lucy give birth." I stared at him. I knew him so well. I folded my arms. And he gave in.

"After your birth, I don't really want to know how this one turns out." He was such a bully sometimes.

I unfolded my arms, sighed, and walked outside. Time to go find Seth.

"What did Seth do?" Jake asked me.

To be honest, no one had told me. Guess I'll just have to find out.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping that we can find out. Though, I think he is more likely to tell you, than me." This year was going to be an exciting one, I could tell.

Me and Jake finally reached La Push, we started to look for Seth, I wonder if he knows that Lucy was in labour? Probably not. Otherwise, Dad and Lucy wouldn't be pissed at him for some idiotic move he made.

We found him 10 minutes later. He was by the cliff. Just sat at the bottom, with his head in his hands.

I knew he heard us coming, but he didn't even move, just sat there looking miserable.

"Seth, what are you doing here, Lucy needs you bro." Jacob tried to convince Seth to go talk to Lucy. But we never got a real answer from him. He just moaned. Saying it was too late.

Jake tried to reason with him for 15 minutes straight, and I was loosing my patience.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, Seth what the heck did you do! Lucy is pissed off, completely out of her mind, and you're sat here, feeling sorry for yourself. Lucy went into labour almost an hour ago! And your still here. Look, who cares about what you did, do you really want to miss the birth of your child." I began shouting, and my last sentence was soft, but at least it caught his attention.

"An hour ago?" Seth was in too much shock, but he lifted his head out of his hands and looked out at the ocean.

I could tell we were too late, by now, Lucy would have had her child, and she'd be absolutely pissed off. Seth might end up dead, if we were far too late.

Jake pulled Seth up off the floor and we began to run back home.

I took Jakes hand, and showed him that we were too late. He just nodded at me.

A few minutes later we got back to the house. I motioned for the boys to stay in the living room, while I go upstairs to see Lucy. I walked into Carlisle's study, and saw Lucy on a hospital bed, with a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Lucy was smiling, she obviously didn't know that Seth was here. I looked to dad, to see him shake his head. No.

"Hey Nessie. Come say hello." Lucy was waving at me to go over to her. So I did as she asked.

I touched Lucy's hand._ How are you feeling?_

"I'm fine Ness. Just a little shaken that's all. Seriously, guys I'm fine." We all believed her, because she began to smile, despite the fact that Seth had been a jerk, and left her to do this alone. Dickhead.

Dad whipped his head to glare at me.

"Oh, get over it dad." He just rolled his eyes at me.

I looked back at Lucy, she was so happy, I'm so happy for her.

Alice was just buzzing with joy. She flittered over to Lucy with a huge grin on her face.

"Finally, a child I can see." Alice mumbled. We all just laughed at her.

The happy mood between us all soon disappeared when Jake walked in, with Seth following him.

I glared at them, and shook my head.

Lucy began to growl, really loudly. She stood up, with the baby in her arms, she looked so strong, but so weak at the same time.

I walked over to stand next to her, she was so angry. I have never seen her like this.

I touched her hand, _Calm down Lucy, you can't hurt him, no matter how mad you are at him. At least he is here. _

"Ness, it won't work. Look, I'm really sorry, everyone. I am not going to help the fight, against the Volturi. I can't do it." Lucy was saying goodbye?

"Will you come back after the fight, to see who's left?" Of course Jake would say something like that.

"Perhaps." Lucy just glared at dad, who sighed.

"She wants a peaceful place to raise her daughter. This is a final goodbye." Dad said to us all.

I looked up at Lucy, sadness clear on my face.

"Ness, it's going to OK. I'll see you again, just not yet. I'll be here, when any of you need me. I promise." She very quickly glanced at Seth and then back to the rest of us.

I felt my eyes change colour. What the heck is wrong with me?

_Nothing._ The word echoed through my head. I turned to face Lucy, she was smiling at me.

Lucky her, she doesn't need contact to put thoughts into your head, and she can read your thoughts.

_Its more of a curse. I see everyone's memories as well. Some, I wish I could have been there to change. Like your mother's memory, when she had just turned 18. She was human, and your father left her. She nearly died many times. But it only got worse when she had to save your father from the Volturi, as a human. She was very brave._

I stared at my mother. A brave human? She faced the Volturi as a human? Brave, the wrong word.

My dad let out a gush of air. I looked at him, confused.

I swear he would be crying, if he could cry.

"Bella." He whispered.

"I guess you never knew how much you really hurt her. And trust me, she wasn't in a very good condition." Annoyance was thick in Lucy's voice.

But, the thought of dad hurting mum. That's not possible.

Lucy gave her baby to Carlisle to hold, she then came up to me and put a hand on my cheek, what I usually do to others.

_Bella's memory..._

_It will be as if I'd never existed, _he'd promised me.

I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

_End of memory._

I came back, very slowly to reality. He left her. To die. She was a mess. Charlie didn't know what to do with her. You could see it in mums eyes, she was basically dead already. She was drowning, as mum put it.

Lifeless, that's how I would describe her, when dad left.

But, mum and dad, not together? It's just not normal.

Lucy's baby began to cry in Carlisle's arms. Lucy took the child back. Carlisle was out of the room and back in a record time. He had a baby bottle, full of human blood. Almost every vampire left the room. Except me, the humans, Carlisle and of course, Lucy. We were the only ones who can take human blood. Me, not so much as Carlisle. The burn in my throat was mild, but still hurt.

"Carlisle, how do you even know that the baby wants blood?" Asked Seth. I froze, waiting for Lucy's reaction.

"Well she is half vampire." That's it? Lucy didn't get pissed off? She's probably just shocked that he spoke up.

Lucy just winked at me. She can't hurt him.

I unfroze, and walked up to Seth, grabbed a very strong hold on his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

I walked outside with him. The sun had gone down over an hour ago, so it was completely dark outside.

Jake had followed us, he was probably thinking, what I was doing.

I threw Seth to a tree, he crashed, and the tree snapped in half.

Seth fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Ness, stop, you'll hurt him." Jake yelled at me. When I didn't stop glaring at Seth, Jake grabbed a tight hold on my arm. A growl began to erupt from my chest; a warning.

"Back off." I shoved against Jakes arm, pushing him away from me.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Seth was questioning me. After all the crap he had put Lucy through.

Then the realisation hit me.

"You didn't. Did you?" He knew what I meant, the truth behind my words was overpowering.  
This was wrong, so wrong. Not supposed to happen.

"Ness. Its not that bad. Oh who am I kidding, this is a nightmare. No one has ever come across something like this, so the legends give us nothing to go on. I asked Billy first, he told the other council members, but kept it from Jake. He didn't need to know, it wasn't putting the pack in danger." Seth was truly convinced that it wouldn't put the pack in danger?

"Seth, that's the point. Lucy is a very, very strong vampire, and you broke her heart. The pack is now, at a high chance of being in more danger, than if they faced the Volturi alone. Lucy can kill you with a simple thought. So quick that Alice wouldn't be able to see this happening, no one can stop Lucy, not even herself." I couldn't tell him enough, how dangerous Lucy is. I have had her inside my mind, I've felt the power she gives off. It's so strong.

Just then, mum and dad joined us, along with Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. The Denali's followed their lead.

A nice and refreshing wave of calm embraced us all. Instantly pushing away all anger. Though not for long.

_Lucy POV._

My child. She was so beautiful. And I never made my mind up on a name for her. She twisted in my arms, and opened her eyes for the first time. They weren't purple, nor brown. They were blue. But not the normal blue, they were a very dark blue. Such a beauty. Just then I heard Nessie yelling at Seth. I tried to tune it out. Then her voice cut off, I think. She could have just stopped talking.

_TRAITOR._ My head was hurting, I didn't mean to shout that. I think everyone heard that. I didn't mean to put that in everyone's heads. It is completely accidental. So many things, I have to watch out for. My gifts are too advanced. I hope I can control it, before it controls me.

There was a loud scream from outside, so I very quickly got up, and went downstairs, and gave my baby to Rose. I know Rose will keep her safe.

I ran out the door to see Nessie on the floor, bleeding.

"What happened?" I screamed to everyone. All eyes were on me, as soon as I closed my mouth.

I picked through everyone's brains, and found that Seth had hurt Ness. But that Jake wouldn't interfere, just because Ness asked him to keep out.

My hand twitched, and Seth went flying through the air, and hit a very thick tree about 100m away. The tree wobbled, and Seth fell to the floor. Stupid _mutt_. There was a sour edge to my thoughts.

I have to leave. I have to get out of here. I don't want to hurt anyone, but sometimes, I have no choice. It kills me, knowing that I could be helping others, and not starting fights.

I felt someone in my head, it was Edward, of course. I shoved him out, and he let out a loud sigh.

I have to find the ancients. Tell them of the crisis with the Volturi, and get this all sorted out.

_Lucy's memory._

"The Volturi don't want justice, they want power. Only Caius is interested in any justice. If we lose, then they will gain so much power, that no one would ever break the laws, and they would be feared forever. They will end so many lives, that shouldn't be ended. The Volturi must be stopped, at all costs." Eleazar had so much knowledge on the Volturi, he was once a part of them. We all knew the pattern the Volturi have, Aro, Caius and Marcus only attend to claim power. Idiots. With me around, they will lose everything.

_End of memory._

It took me a while to realise that Seth was up again, and walking towards me. I used all my power, to put up a barrier around me, to protect my own life.

I walked slowly down the steps, and into the Cullen's garden. The barrier still up. When Seth hit it, I laughed. Everyone looked to Bella, who just shook her head.

"That wasn't me. I'm a mental shield. Not a physical one." Then Bella was out of the spotlight.

The barrier fell, when I thought it was safe.

"You go near me Seth Clearwater. And all hell, will break loose. The heart of the imprints, you fell for." Why am I warning him.

I waited until his eyes met mine. We stared at each other, for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. I began to search his mind.

There were so many doors. There was a blue one, at the very back of his mind. I walked up to it, above the door, there were scratch marks, no words. Whatever was behind this door, must be very secretive, if there were no words to describe it. I kicked the door open.

I was welcomed with all kinds of memories. Seth's, Jakes, the whole pack. Even the elders, old alpha's of the pack. Jakes forefathers. The third wife. A brave human, to take her life, to save others. A strong human, worth having a life.

I can't bring her back, she doesn't belong in this time. So I won't.

I have to know what was going through his mind, when he did, what he did. I have been trying not to say it. Or I will kill someone out of pure rage.

_Seth's thoughts._

This is crazy? Two of them? Lucy and Amber?

But here? She wants to do that here? I love the idea. Amber is so pretty, and human. About time I found a human to be with. I mean, yeah I love vampires, but Lucy is just not the one anymore.

_Thoughts over._

I was growling, louder than ever. Edward ran to me and rested an arm of my shoulder. I pushed him off. I don't need this!

"Lucy are you OK? You look kinda pale." Seth's sarcasm was getting old.

"Stupid MUTT! Do you know how quickly I can kill you? I have seen your memories. When you were a kid, you were a great person, but now, you are a jerk. You will regret everything you have done. After you promised." I was shouting.

My hand wouldn't stop twitching. Throwing invisible and powerful punches at Seth. How could he be so heartless. I just had his kid, and he expects me to just go with the shit he puts me through? Not now, not ever. He never used to be like this. A soulless monster, just like me.

I was in the middle of the Cullen back garden in a second. I heard Rose and Emmett bring a chair outside, and Rose sat down while everyone continued to watch me.

I looked to Rose, she still had my child, I knew I could trust her. Thank goodness for Rosalie. She is a heaven send, I can trust her with children.

"Lucy, I've never heard anything rude come from you. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked me.

"She has just had a child." Carlisle answered before I had the chance.

"Yeah and, I've had two, I was never so angry." Elizabeth explained.

I saw Seth move closer to me, I growled at him.

"Lucy just calm down, please. We can talk about this." Seth was begging. It wont work.

"There is nothing to talk about." I just said back; no emotion in my voice.

"We need to discuss this. You can really hurt someone if you let your temper get too out of control. Please, it might help." Idiot. Seth honestly believed I can get over this.

"Nothing can help me now. Its over, my power is in my control. It doesn't control me. It can't." I tried to explain that there was nothing to worry about but, it didn't come out quite right.

"Seth nothing you say, will change my mind. The impossible happened. You should know that every wolf has a back up. I suppose you could call it that. If the first lover dies or becomes a vampire, the second will be put into the wolves life." It was like I was reading this right from the Book of Immortals. Which was yet again, impossible.

This is getting annoying, I keep quoting the book. Edward just gets annoyed, and Jasper avoids being near me. The others, have some wacky opinions. Like how its great I know this, or how its just plain creepy.

"Lucy please. Can we talk in private." He kept begging, I can't take it!

"Seth stop." Edward warned.

"No." He replied.

"Idiot." I whispered.

Everyone's eyes were on me. What was I going to do? Kill him or leave this place and never return?

"You really are a stupid mutt. You never know when to shut up and listen to those who are older or wiser. Keep that up, I dare you." I threatened.

"You wont hurt me Lucy." He snapped back.

"Like you hurt me. You were the one who had sex with another person. This Amber. You imprinted on her, but still just destroyed my heart without telling me directly, better yet, I found out, just before giving birth to our child! You were the one to screw up, not me. You are no longer a part of my life. You are dead to me, and you will never see your daughter again, after tonight."

* * *

_Well, there you have it. What did Seth do? Have sex with his other imprint. Stupid huh, I know! _

_Let me know what you think. Chapter 7 may take a while, if I don't get many reviews. Please, please, PLEASE review. I live on them._

_FantasyLover3498 xxx_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm back, again! How has your day been guys? To the point, this chapter took a while, I'm sorry about that. This chapter jumps forward in time a little, but I hope you like it. It jumps 4 years, just so you aren't confused. Chapter 7 everybody!_

* * *

Chapter 7. All I need.

_Seth POV._

She really said it. I hurt her feelings. I hurt her. I never meant for any of this to happen and now it was too late to fix. There is no going back. I'm dead.

After that, Lucy walked back up to Rose and took our daughter into her arms. Then she walked to me, an annoyed look on her face. She handed me our daughter. I couldn't believe how beautiful she is. She had beautiful dark blue eyes. My daughter, nameless.

"She will remain nameless to you." Well that was harsh, guess I deserve it.

"Your telling me." She is being so rude about the whole situation.

All it took was a few cruel thoughts, the baby was out of my arms and in Alice's, who was stood next to Rosalie. Everyone backed away from Lucy and me.

"I'M BEING RUDE!" She was growling and screaming at the same time. Shit I'm in trouble now.

"Yes you are." Edward said, you could tell he was worried.

I looked back to Lucy. Her eyes were completely black. Just like Emily's had been.

The wind picked up around us, it began to rain, hard. Then lightning began to tear along the sky. It was so dark, so dark that I was finding it difficult to see; which never happened. I heard Jake whispering to Nessie, though I couldn't make out the words he was saying.

I began to feel cold, and very quickly too. The feeling in my arms and legs was going. And I was left paralysed after a few minutes. It was so painful.

"She is putting all of her pain, into his system. To teach him a lesson. Though she really isn't helping herself by looking through his memories. It only fuels her anger even more." I think that was Edward, he was the only one who knew what Lucy was doing, besides herself, and maybe Alice.

I heard lots of whispering, from all around me.

Then, without warning, it all shut off; and I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. It was mainly directed at my heart. It felt like it was breaking into two.

_Unknown memory._

_It was dark, I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't see, but I could feel. This _demon _was enjoying itself. I tried so many times to fight the walls that pushed me back, but nothing worked. The walls were so strong. But I was too weak._

_I could see through the demon's eyes, my eyes. I saw that she was moving all of my pain, onto him. But she dimmed it down just enough for him to live through. It hurt to feel it all again, though I am thankful that it was weaker._

"_HELP. SOMEONE, please help me." I was shouting at the walls, but then it trailed off, and I was left, crying tearlessly. _

This is what a demon does. All the pain inflicted,can be transferred onto someone who should know, how it felt, to be hurt. Its a curse and a gift. The gift only an immortal imprint can obtain. However, a strong human, may posses this gift as well. No one knows how. Except the demon.

_End of memory._

I sighed as the pain of the memory flashed through me.

"Now you know, never mess with an immortal imprint. Or pay the price. Your choice." Lucy whispered in my ear. Her voice sounded, darker? She will turn evil, because of me. And our daughter...

"I hope she becomes evil, that way she won't put up with your shit, or anyone else's." You could hear the evil so clearly. I forgot, she can pick through my mind.

She sighed, in annoyance. Such a great evil, can spring from a bad move.

"A bad move? Are you kidding me? That was the worst move possible!" Lucy retorted. I can't get her angry again.

"It's a little late for that, Seth. She is angry all the time now. It was your daughter who stopped Lucy. It seems that she can do the opposite, this is so similar..," Edward trailed off in his own thoughts.

And with that, Lucy backed away from me, and got her daughter. Then went back into the house. Jake came over to me and helped me up.

"You cheated on your imprint?" He asked in confusion.

"That's the point, we all have a 'back up' just in case they are turned or killed. So I found my other one." I tried to explain.

"But sex? That doesn't sound like you, at all Seth? What were you thinking?" Ness asked.

"I actually can't remember. All I remember was seeing Amber, then it all got very sexual between us. I had no control over my body and my thoughts were all inappropriate. Can humans use a gift, like vampires, if the gift is strong enough?" I asked out loud to anyone who could answer.

"Yes. Though they have no control of it. It just happens." Answered Eleazar. He would be the one to know.

_Unknown POV._

I knew she was my mother, but why couldn't I see him? He is my father.

A few years ago, my mum gave birth to me, no surprise there. I grew faster than a half human, half vampire hybrid she knew. Within the space of four years, I looked like I was fifteen. Which I do now, I am only four. And I am the first Vampire, Werewolf hybrid, in history. And this year, we are in search for The Ancients.

My mother decided, that we will help the Cullens. The Volturi kept changing their mind, and their moment of attack, is at the end of this year. Exactly 11 years after their first attack.

My strength, is still unknown to us all. The ancients, will be shocked to know that.

I have a feeling, that we will find them, and pretty quickly too. It's like I know them already. I can also see the Book of Immortals. I suppose only those who are 'one of a kind' can see the book. Or the book decides who can see or even read it.

Over the years, the book has helped me in so many ways. I know more about humans, than I do about both of my own kinds.

"Sapphire, please come down. You can't sit on the roof at this time. People will think that you are suicidal!" Mum whispered from inside the house. We lived in an old house, it was so old, people came to visit the house, at all times of the night and day. We were in the UK. My mums home. And I had gotten the British accent.

Brown hair, and freaky dark blue eyes. My mother had never gotten over my dad, I know that for a fact, yeah so she can dig through my head, I can do the same. She controls life and death but so do I, except, I can do more. The Greeks refer to someone like me as a Siren, that's the closest thing I could find.

I can make people do things I want them to, it works better on men. I never use it on my mum, she always knows when I have, then I'm in trouble for it.

Her eyes were once purple, apparently, I have only ever seen her with black eyes. Though, her memories state that they were once, in fact, purple.

I jumped from the roof, three story building too, to the ground and landed lightly on my feet. I ran inside, and walked up to mum. She hadn't heard me, I'm that good, a vampire can't hear me.

"Boo." I whispered to her. She whirled around at the sound of my voice.

"How do you do that? So quiet. Neat little trick. Saph, we are leaving tomorrow, why don't you pack what you need. Then we can leave around 6am." That's so cool, here's another one, I don't have to sleep, though, I can. I did once, and couldn't be bothered to waste my life sleeping.

I ran to my room, and got a big rucksack, I only packed one spare set of clothes, I can buy some, that's why I am packing a lot of money. I'm also packing a few books. I should pack Brisingr, I still haven't read the whole thing.

I got everything I needed packed and ready within ten minutes.

"MUM, I'm done." I spoke through the house. I heard my voice echoing off all the walls, until it finally reached my mums ear shot. Which took no time at all.

She appeared in my bedroom doorway. She looked excited, but also sad. She didn't want to leave. It was obvious. I opened her mind, my gift was different, it wasn't doors, it was water. The memories I want to see, literally flow into my mind, and if I don't know what I'm looking for, I see everything.

I wanted her memories of my father, what she thought about him.

The water flowed through my mind, the images I was shown were very private to her.

She remembers so much of him. He was kind, then became a jerk.

"Saph? Are you alright? Your eyes, they're black." It was a statement. I felt my eyes change back to their normal colour.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. Bad idea." She just looked confused, but didn't push the subject.

She was one of those people, where you could feel them in your mind, if you know what to look for, which I do, so I can push her out. I wonder if it would work on Edward?

_Possibly. _

"I hope so." I replied to mums thought.

"It would be great wouldn't it, you could annoy him so much." Mum said.

"Huh, I could. I'm just surprised I still remember him, after four years. Though, that would be the whole 'vampire' part of my life. Do you think I can turn into a wolf?" I asked her.

"There is a high chance you can. You might be able to, even now." She answered.

"Can I see if I can?" All I know is that I need to be really angry.

"Not now. We have to go soon, besides, you are wearing your favourite clothes." She has a point. The clothes would b ripped to shreds, I think.

I spent the next few hours just looking through to the Volturi's plans. If we find The Ancient coven within a few weeks, then we will just get to the fight just in time. I hope.

It was 5:50am when mum ran into my room.

"Nearly time to go. Get ready to leave. We'll take the Mustang, simply because I love the colour." She left my room with a huge smile on her face.

I didn't pay any attention to what cars we had, because we had a lot. The Mustang was a lovely combination of dark blue and purple, mine and my mums eyes.

Funny thing is, when humans see us, they think we are wearing contacts. I just laugh at them.

I put my backpack on, and changed my slip on shoes for trainers. It's easier when I'm running, I don't need to be loosing my only pair of shoes.

It was 6am on the dot when I walked down the stairs. My mum also had a rucksack. And a sign?

_We've gone on holiday!_

"Do you think it's a good idea to let people know we aren't home?" I asked her, and yet again, made her jump.

"This house, has the best security system in the world. Well near enough, plus this place smells like vampire, kind of. And wolf, so no one would dare touch anything." Good point, again.

"Fine, let's get going. I know you know how to find them, they aren't exactly well hidden. Even I know where they are, then again I do have those same freaky visions that you have." With that, we walked out of the house, I had already locked most of the doors, the last few were for my mum to do.

I ran and got into the car. I was in the passenger seat, and my mum was driving, like I could drive...Ha, I can't.

Mum put the stupid sign on the door, and ran to the car, I threw our bags onto the back seats. This is going to take a while.

We drove through this silly old town, and drove straight to London. It was only an hours drive away, so the whole way there I was poking around in peoples heads. We were driving faster than the speed limit, but there was hardly anyone on the roads. It is working hour after all. Either that or its too early.

I picked out that up ahead there was a police officer on watch. I told mum, and she slowed down to a legal speed. After we passed the officer, who kept staring at us, my mum sped up again.

We made it to the outskirts of London in under 30 minutes. That has to be a new record. That's one part of the journey, done.

Now 100 more miles, then we're there, wherever there is.

In London, we walked around the streets, we had to hunt, it had been about a month since our last hunt. Thankfully, it was still dark.

We stumbled over two men, in a dark alley way, who were obviously passed out from being drunk. How unlucky for them. I took the smaller man, and moved him to the very end of the alley, out of sight of any human. I could hear his heart beating, it was slow, his breath smelt like alcohol, it was very strong. But, his blood still smelt fairly sweet.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and eagerly began to drink. It soothed my throat. It didn't hurt any more when the man ran dry. That would last me at least a month. I turned to face my mum, she had finished too. We both looked fine, no blood anywhere. I never was one to play with my food. I hated to make a mess.

We found an old building, it looked like it would fall down any minute now, so we dumped the bodies inside and set the build on fire. About a minute later the building came crashing to the ground. It was beginning to get lighter and the houses began to awaken, so me and mum ran back to the car, and began to drive again.

We had to rive slower this time, people were on the roads by now.

We travelled north west. We have to reach Birmingham, by 10am. Which at the rate we are going, we'll make it.

Just to the north of Birmingham, there is a beautiful little town, known as Stafford. That, is where The Ancients are located.

We were about an hour and a half away from Birmingham, so I got my phone out and looked through my contacts. I was in the C's, when I saw a name I didn't recognise. I think I may have heard it once or twice before, but I don't remember who it is. His name is Carlisle. Now I have defiantly heard that name before.

So I called him. He picked up on the first ring.

_Phone call to Carlisle. _

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, how can I help you?" A pleasant voice spoke to me through the phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked. Mum looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Lucy? Is that you? You sound different." Carlisle asked.

"Oh, no no. I'm Sapphire. Lucy is my mother." I answered. He mistook me for my mother. Whoops.

"Oh, I remember you. I was there when you were born. I haven't heard from your mother since the day she left us. May I speak with her?" He asked in a very polite tone.

"Er, I don't think that's possible right now. She's driving, and there are a lot of police around today." I answered, a smile in my voice.

"Oh, OK. Could you tell her to call me, whenever she has a chance to please, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you Sapphire. I hope we will meet one day. Farewell."

"Goodbye Carlisle, I will tell her." I replied before I hung up on him.

_End of phone call!_

I stared out the window. I recognised his voice. He was there when I was born. I know him. He's family. Like a grandfather, I suppose.

Why would my mum keep this from me.

She sighed.

"You were born in Forks, Washington. You were born a Cullen. And you still are. Sapphire Cullen. I loved the name. And still do. I was not going to give you 'Clearwater' as a last name. It wouldn't work as well as Cullen. I don't think anyway." Sapphire Clearwater. Not bad when you think about it.

"Is that why my middle name is Acqua. It's Italian for water. As in Clear- Water." I challenged.

"Yes. I thought it sounded nice with your name. Complements your life really." That was all we spoke about.

I kept going through my contacts, then gave up and called Alice Cullen.

_Phone call to Alice!_

"Hello Sapphire!" She answered on the first ring. Wow she is good.

"Hey Alice, I bring news. You should start to gather witnesses now. The time has come." I told her.

"I beat you to it. We already started. We began the other day. And don't worry, I am the only one who knows of our...arrangement." She answered. Our arrangement was so secret, not even Isabella was aloud to know. Seeing as she can remove her shield, it was too much of a risk. But, my mum taught Alice how to keep Edward out of her head. It comes in handy with a mind reader around.

"So, I suppose we'll see you around... I guess." There was a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, see you around Alice. Bye" And then I hung up.

_Phone call over._

Her accent was strong, you can tell she was an American. But she was a lovely person, just being around her makes you happy.

For the rest of the time, getting to Birmingham, I read books, and spoke to Alice, mainly.

It took just over an hour to get there. It was just 7:39am, when we arrived. We knew that The Ancients would be waiting for us, the book would have foreseen us. I hope.

We stayed in Birmingham, for a little while. We watched people go to work, and do their daily shopping.

It was raining today, so we had a bit of cover from the sunshine. Though, my mum only glows, nothing really happens to me.

At about 9:26am, we got back into the car, and drove to a big store to get some more petrol. We left with a full tank, and spare and we have used it all up. But this is important.

When I was paying for the fuel, I also brought some food, to make it seem as if I hadn't eaten breakfast, or whatever it is humans eat at this time of day. I left the store and got in the car, again. We left without a second glance. Everyone thought I was older than I looked. Which is possible.

We headed north again. This time, going to Stafford. It won't take very long, especially the way my mum drives.

We got there in less than 10 minutes. Not bad for the first time coming here, I suppose.

Just the outskirts of Stafford were beautiful. I couldn't describe it.

In the centre of the town, was a huge castle. The castle that is the home to The Ancients; I have no doubt about it. Though, the day walkers will make it hard to get their attention.

See, The Ancients are different, they can walk around in day light, and not sparkle their hair off. But thankfully, today was very dark, due to the rain.

Yet again, I praise for the rain that we are given!

We found a 'long stay' car park. And paid for 48 hours.

I got my rucksack and my mums out of the car, before slinging mine onto my shoulder. I tossed mum's to her. She caught it and slid it on in one solid movement.

We walked out of the car park, looking like idiots. We had our heads down, but our hoods weren't up either.

We were both searching through people's minds, so we knew our way around, before we got lost.

We made our way through the streets, until we reached the castle.

And there next to the gates, was a golden sign:

_Home of the Ancients that will always look over us._

Well, that is very welcoming.

_Too bad they are only open to vampires during night time. _Mum thought to me.

There was a guard staring at us, waiting for us to make a move. Which we didn't. We walked away after a few minutes of endless staring.

We found a hotel, and got the best room they had. Didn't cost a lot either.

We stayed in our hotel room, until it got darker outside. Which was about 5:30pm. I stayed inside though, I had to finish this book. By 6pm, I had it finished. Finally.

Mum dragged me out the door. We left everything in the hotel room, seeing as we might be coming back.

There was no one outside. Except for the night watchers that patrol the town at night.

The same guard from earlier caught a hold on my arm. He was kinda good looking actually. I quickly scanned his mind.

His name is Keith. He was born in 1802, right here in Stafford. The Ancients took him in and trained him to be the best of his ability, then they gave him the gift of a true immortal. They let him walk in day light.

He has an ability too. He can control light and dark. He can make a shadow grow, that's just an example.

"They have been expecting you two for a long time now." Keith said, in a low voice. He even sounded beautiful.

I'm such a creep sometimes. What is wrong with me?

Mum just began to laugh, I shoved her out of my mind with a lot of force, and closed up walls around my head, so she can't get in.

Keith and two other guards, lead us through most of the town to the castle in the middle. It's hard to miss. Though he directed us to a brick wall?

The other two guards went first, and literally, walked through the wall. Even though, it was solid brick.

"It's charmed to do that. The Ancients are very, very powerful, they can do almost anything, yet not enough people know of them. Ladies first." He smiled at me.

Mum walked in first, and she just disappeared. I followed right on her heels, I didn't want to be away from her, when I didn't know what might happen.

All three guards led us through tunnels that were very brightly lit. There was some language written on the walls. I think it might have been Latin, the dead language.

We had been walking for a minute or so, then we all began to run, it was an instinct. You run, no choice about it.

These Ancients, really are powerful, but I could feel that power, it was strong but also weak.

Their power comes from the families bond, so there must be a weak bond somewhere.

Finally we stopped running, and we were stood in a huge hall, filled with light. There was no dark area in sight. Except the floor, it was completely black. Marble.

On the other end of the hall, sat four people. One man, and three women. On the far left was the man, then on his right, were the three women. This was the main family of The Ancients.

There was a girl, no older than me, well what I look like. She was smiling, then behind her throne, was a podium, and laid upon it was a book.

"The Book of Immortality." I gasped out loud. Mum followed my gaze and her jaw dropped open. She quickly recovered.

The girl in the middle smiled. She knew why we were here, how?

She laughed, "We are The Ancients after all, are we not? We know everything about you. Our powers give us the gift of knowledge. Where we are able to see the past, present and futures, of our family and other immortals." She finished in her silky voice.

"This is my family. I am Harlow. This is my wife, Bega, our youngest daughter, Eda and the oldest of us all, our oldest daughter as well, Anice the Ancient." Introduces the only man of the Family. Harlow. Bega. Eda. The oldest immortal is the oldest child, Anice. I wonder what kind of abilities she has.

We spent hours there. But nothing on topic. I got to know Anice, she was very interested in what kind of hybrid I was.

"Shall we see what you can do, Sapphire?" Anice asked, and before I could answer, I was somewhere else.

* * *

_That is the end of Chapter 7 folks. _

_Just so you know, I have never been to Stafford. All that I said about it is purely on a guess. But I still love it._

_Please review._

_~FantasyLover3498~_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi. I am hoping to get more reviews, I think, that I should concentrate on my school work. I have a stupid amount of exams in November. So, my updates will take longer, so sorry about that. Anyway, please tell your friends about this story, get the word out, there is a new hybrid in town!_

* * *

_Previously:_

Harlow. Bega. Eda. The oldest immortal is the oldest child, Anice. I wonder what kind of abilities she has.

We spent hours there. But nothing on topic. I got to know Anice, she was very interested in what kind of hybrid I was.

"Shall we see what you can do, Sapphire?" Anice asked, and before I could answer, I was somewhere else.

* * *

Chapter 8. We can't stop.

_Sapphire's POV_

"Where are we?" I asked. I didn't feel any threats around me, so I was safe, well as safe as a vampire werewolf hybrid can be.

"This, is where we train. You see, we are so very different from The Volturi, because we fight our own battles. We don't leave our family to die." Anice replied.

"OK, how's this one. How'd we get here?" I questioned.

"Well, that's what Eda can do, she can teleport anyone, anywhere. And as many people she wants to." She answered so calmly, as if she spoke about this every day.

I looked around the room, it was all black. The walls and floor were black. But this room, was more of a stadium. There were even seats all around the room, with a open space in the centre.  
The centre part, was split in half, one half was covered in grass, the other side was completely water, there was a small walkway dividing the two sections. When I looked closely at the walls, I saw that this stadium, wasn't round, it had fifteen sides. But only had twelve windows, they were small, but large enough to light up the entire room. Then I realised that Keith was probably enhancing the light in the room, making it brighter. Neat little trick.

I was stood in the very centre of the room, before I even had the chance to move.

"OK. What do you want me to do? There must be a reason that I am stood in the very middle of this, arena." I said the last word with glee.

"First, you say that your father is a shape shifter, did you not?" Asked Eda. She rarely spoke out loud, from the short amount of time I had known her anyway.

"Yes, I remember her saying so. It is exciting when something new comes our way. I can't wait to see what she can do." Anice replied.

She seemed excited. Notice the sarcasm.

"OK. How many humans have you come into contact with, that have actually made you angry?" Bega asked me.

"None. I only go near humans, to feed. I wouldn't get close to one, that's just stupid." I replied.

Bega looked to Anice, then to Eda. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded with humans. All of them were males. No older than fifteen, maybe sixteen. Teenagers, of course. They know how to get you angry.

"You know that they are not fully human. We have used them, to seek out the ones we wish to find. The vampires, call them trackers. I don't know if that is entirely correct. I see them more as, bounty hunters. Or the daylight hunters." Marlow spoke from a seat in the back of the arena.

"Let's see what happens when you get angry with a human, because, for a shape shifter, it requires an enemy, in this case, a vampire. But I'm hoping that all you need is a human." Anice spoke. And with that, everyone was transported to a seat. Leaving me with those humans.

They instantly began to think some very cruel things. It all flooded through my brain. Thankfully, I was stronger than this, but I need to see what happens, and I can't when my guard is up.

I was being thrown insults for about three hours, and nothing happened.

Eventually, Anice gave in.

"You really are one very strong creature. How in the world can we test this?" Anice stared at me, thinking. You could see it in her eyes. I had never noticed before how long her hair was. It went right down to her feet. She was about 5ft 6. Her brown hair, was swept away from her face, but her eyes were something else. They were brown, but outlined with silver. I looked at all her strong connections, and saw that everyone had the same silver outline. Except a few weak connections. Even the humans had that outline.

Anice began to clap her hands.

"I've got it!" She shouted. The humans jumped out of their skin a little.

The room dimmed slightly, but I doubt anyone could tell.

"It is time. The full moon has appeared, let us see what powers, this young one, can truly possess!" Bega said, her voice echoing throughout the arena.

The roof opened up, showing the full moon, almost directly above me. It looked brighter tonight, than I had ever seen before.

"She's ready." The family said in unison.

"Ready for what?" I asked them. Of course, I got no reply.

"Tell me, what!" I screamed at them. They smiled at me, but otherwise, said nothing. The moon still high directly above us.

Then it hit me. The pain was unbearable. It was like a knife, being pulled trough the inside of my body. My bones were aching, but not breaking, yet. My brain felt like it was on fire, so many images were going through my head. Memories, the memories of everyone I knew. All there, laid out for me to see. Even the biggest secrets that people had to hide.

My heart had never beat so quickly, my heart always used to beat really slowly, but now, it was going too quickly, that would kill a human. There was a loud ringing in my ears. I could hear people talking, but it was all mumbles. No actual words.

_Breathe, Sapphire, just breathe, and attempt to relax. _

Anice? She must be using her powers, whatever they were.

The knife found its way to my heart, instantly increasing the rate, even more. It was unbearable, my blood was being pushed around my body, at such a high rate, I wondered how I was still alive.  
The ringing in my ears had gotten louder, I couldn't hear anything. The feeling in my hands, was gone. Most of my body, was no longer in my control. The pain had begun to go, but that was because I couldn't feel anything, not anymore. My eyesight was blurred, but I could make out figures, people. I heard muffled screams. Then I couldn't see anything, it all went black. And I was gone.

_Keith POV._

Sapphire was holding out longer than I had thought possible. We all heard when her heart had increased, much more than anyone's before her.

Oh God, it's going to kill her. But I can't move from my post. If I move, then we'll all be killed.

Sapphire's heart rate increased again. It was going faster than I had ever thought possible. She was beginning to sway from side to side.

Marlow had Lucy stuck to her seat, so she couldn't be tempted to help her daughter. It's stupid trying to go against nature, but sometimes it has to be done.

Lucy broke free from Marlow's powers, she had used her own to block him. She jumped up from her seat, and glared at us all. Strange, when I had first met her, her eyes were black, but they were now purple.

She jumped from the back of the arena to her daughters side. Just in time to catch Sapphire, before she hit the ground.

Eda screamed, obviously just feeling the pain of it all.

We all shifted then, only the main family, Lucy, Sapphire and I, had been transported here, the medical centre, to the west of the castle.

But why was I here? I had no business being here. I am nothing to Sapphire, or Lucy.

"You connected with her on a level that is blocked to us. You know who she is, and you flirted with her, don't think I missed that part." Anice said to me. Ah, she had seen me flirting with Sapphire, big mistake.

"No, no mistake. We do not own you, you are free to chose who you want. It just would have been nice to know that you wanted to get with her." Anice spoke loud enough for the whole world to hear.

She just smiled at me, there must be a reason why she is being nice about this.

"Move please. What happened to her?" The Immortal Doctor, Kyle, asked us all.

"She had the biggest, and worst reaction to the moon. Problem is, she was ready, so this should not have happened." Anice replied, talking very quickly.

We all moved to the far end of the room, and took a seat on the chairs, waiting. Though, I felt as if there was bad news ahead of us.

Kyle sighed, "It's too dark in here." He muttered to himself. I had to admit, it was pretty dark.

I lifted the light levels, making it bounce off of everything. And the room lit up instantly.

"Ah, thank you, that really does help make my job easier." Kyle thanked me. Its just a bit of light.

Sapphire was rested on a big bed, in the very centre of the room. There were machines and medicines all around her, none of which had done any good for her.

I stayed put in my seat, reading _Of Mice and Men_ for the, actually, I've lost count how many times I have read it. I felt Lucy in my mind, reading the book with me.

I had just finished reading, about half an hour later, when Lucy got up, and ran from the room. I stared after her, she didn't like that her daughter was still unconscious.

I listened to what Kyle had to say.

"She isn't improving. I'm afraid, that she may die very soon. There is nothing I can do to help her, her body won't let the medicine to kick in, which is doing more harm than good. I am sorry. But it seems, that this hybrid, is not supposed to exist, not in this form anyway."

She's going to die? Never going to speak again. Never going to touch anything, never to have even lived her life. She was four years old for crying out loud! Though, maybe we can fix this, if medicine didn't work, then, what about the opposite? Poison or something. Venom.

"It won't work, that is more likely to hurt her than anything else. Anice answered my thoughts, I keep forgetting she can do that.

But, she is right, anything harmful, would kill her.

"So what do we do?" I asked her. This was her problem, she has to fix it.

"We don't. She is going to die, there is nothing that we can do, we have tried so much, and nothing works. We have even looked in The Book of Immorality, it tells us nothing, we have had seer's in, and you know that the dead, write in the book, so if they see nothing, then we have to let this happen. We have no choice, I'm so sorry." Anice looked convinced. Sapphire is going to die. None of us like it, but we have to let this happen.

I left the medical centre then, I'm not going to sit around and watch someone die.

_Lucy's POV._

I heard it all, that Sapphire's going to die. I can't stay here. I am sat in the arena, I don't know how I found my way here, I just did.

"So what do we do?" Keith asked.

"We don't. She is going to die-" I stopped listening to Anice. She knew nothing about my daughter. Sapphire's powers could be limitless. I still have hope that she will make it, but the odds don't look good. Keith slammed the doors open, and began to grab his hair in his hands. He looked angry, but upset. He gently pulled his hands away, and fell to the floor. He sat with his head resting on his knees.

"We can't just sit here, Lucy. She's going to die. There must be someth-"

"There is nothing we can do, you heard Anice." I cut in. He shook his head, his forehead still resting on his knees. I can't stay here. I can't sit here, like Keith, and wait for my daughter to die.

Oddly, I didn't feel angry at Anice, we had all thought that she was ready. Problem is, she was too ready.

I pulled my phone out, and booked a flight, to Seattle.

I jumped from the back of the arena, and landed next to Keith.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked me, barely lifting his head to look at me.

I couldn't answer him, he sees so much within people. Understands them, before he even knows them. He really is, a good person. Even if we are what we are.

I sighed, "I can't just stay here, and wait for Sapphire to die. I didn't want to worry her, but I can't bring back the dead anymore, not since the incident with her father." I replied.

"What happened with her father?" Curious little... Bugger.

"You know that the Shape Shifters imprint on who they are supposed to be with." I started. Keith crossed his legs, patted the space next to him, and nodded. I sat down next to him and stared at my hands.

"Well, they also have a 'back up' imprint, just in case their first one dies or becomes one of us. And he imprinted on me while I was a vampire." I continued.

"Well that doesn't sound bad." Keith replied.

"That's just the beginning. So, I became pregnant, because I can control life. And just before I gave birth to Sapphire, I discovered that he had found his other imprint. Amber." I replied. I ground my teeth together, in an attempt to calm down.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did he do?" Keith whispered.

"He had sex with Amber, he promised that he didn't know what he was doing, but he was just lying to save his life. I got so mad, my eyes turned black, and I raised Sapphire in evil. But, she is part 'protector' so she will always have good in her. But, it was when I turned evil, that I lost that power, I wasn't trusted with it. I never told her, because I didn't want to worry her. You know it was Sapphire who stopped me from killing her father?" I asked him. Rhetorical question.

He just looked at me with confusion.

"She is that powerful?" He asked me in response.

I just nodded.

"Her powers, could be limitless, she could live through this. I just don't want to be here, when she dies. This is Anice's mess, she can deal with the consequences." I whispered.

We sat in complete silence for a little while. Just thinking.

Sapphire wont be here soon, so I should leave. I can't watch this, it hurts just knowing that this is partially my fault. I shouldn't have taken her here. Then she wouldn't be in her state, nearly dead.  
I just hope, that for all our sakes, that she does live. We can't fight the Volturi, if there is nothing holding the Cullens to the Ancients. It would be too dangerous, especially with that Chelsea girl. She knows our bonds and she would weaken us, unless Bella can shield against her. Which I hope she can.

I stood up after about an hour of sitting around, I may be a mum, but I'm still a teenager. That just sounds awful, should have phoned up MTV, about this shit.

"Can I come with you?" Keith asked me, so very quiet.

I hadn't been expecting that. When he thought that I wasn't going to reply he closed his eyes.

"Never mind." He said before I had the chance to say anything.

I sighed at him.

"If you really want to leave, then I'm not stopping you. You can come with me. And you can then meet the Cullens, and where Sapphire was born. And also her father." I said this with confidence. He really did like Sapphire. A lot. So, this must be hard on him too.

His eyes lit up, well as much as they could in this situation.

"If I were you, I'd tell Anice, and then go pack a rucksack with everything that you need, not just want." I said after a minute or two of thinking.

"OK. Anice says that we can leave if we need to. And I'll be back in about ten minutes. Er, where are we going?" He asked me. Oh yeah, that's right, I never told them where the Cullens are.

"We are going to Washington, there is a small town there, known as Forks. It's a lovely little town. So full of life, besides the undead. Though there are a few rules. There is the Quileute land, that you can't step on, otherwise the Shape Shifters will kill you." I explained, Keith then nodded and ran off to tell Anice of our plans. I pulled my phone out again, and booked another ticket for the flight to Seattle. Good thing I have a lot of money.

I found my way back to the medical centre. I stared at my daughter. Her skin was basically white. There was a faint humming sound, her heart beat. So weak. She looked like she would break if you got too close.  
She was still unconscious, though, her eyes fluttered every now and then, but never opened.

I stared at her for a long time, before the doctor came in. How ironic, I just keep thinking of Carlisle. The best doctor I know.

"I hear you are leaving young one. Are the whispers I hear true my dear?" Kyle asked me.

"It's true." That's all I said.

"You are taking the boy." It wasn't a question, but a fact.

I nodded to him, without taking my eyes of Sapphire.

I cleared my throat.

"You'll take care of her, until she's gone, right?" I asked him, it's the least he could do, after all that has happened here.

"I promise you, that she will be in my care, until the end." He said, he seemed so sure of the outcome. I didn't bother saying goodbye to Sapphire, she wouldn't hear me anyway. It just hurt too much to say goodbye, to someone you have known, their whole life.

I walked back to the main hall, with Kyle. The Ancients and Keith were waiting.

"Lucy, my dear. I am so sorry about what we have done. This wasn't supposed to hap-"

"Don't even start." I interrupted her, she doesn't deserve forgiveness, not yet.

"But I am still so very sorry for what I have done. And I am sorry that you feel that way about me. You and Keith can take your leave now, you wouldn't want to miss your flight." Anice spoke out. That's it. That's her big goodbye.

_This isn't a goodbye, not yet anyway Lucy._

Anice said to my thoughts.

She tossed a glass full of silver liquid at Keith, he caught it before any spilled out, it didn't even break.

"Drink. You'll thank me for it one day." She said. What is that silver stuff.

Anice and Bega shared a quick stare at each other. Then they both smiled and looked back to Keith.

He pulled his lips to the glass, and drank that silver stuff. It was gone quickly. He tossed the glass to one of the other guards. And we were on our way out of the castle, and this horrid town. We were almost to the airport when I asked him, "What was that stuff she got you to drink?"

He just laughed, but said nothing. He's got some secret going on, and I can't get to his head. I just hope it wasn't anything bad.

We can't stop moving now.

* * *

_Well, that was exciting. I know most of you probably don't like me for killing Sapphire, but you'll see why I did that soon. _

_But PLEASE review. I want to know what you think of our new little hybrid._

_~xxxFantasyLover3498xxx~_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone. How'd you like that last chapter. This chapter was a little difficult to write, but I really hope you like it. I know it didn't take long to appear either. Let me know what you think,oh, and don't go into shock on me._

* * *

Chapter 9. Breathe.

_Lucy POV._

Me and Keith had just boarded the first plane. We got a few stares as people noticed our lack of luggage. I'm sure people thought we looked like a newly wed couple.

I had left my car with my old parents, I left them a note saying that the car was for them, and I shoved the keys through the letter box.  
I was just hoping that they weren't home to see that I was there.

I took my seat next to Keith in First Class, and pretended to sleep throughout the whole flight. I was actually just listening to music, and remembering my daughter. I know that she's probably dead by now. I also know that if I could cry, I would be. I had lost track of where we were, but Keith knew, so I followed him to our next flight to Seattle, then Port Angeles.

While we were in Port Angeles, I brought a few gifts for the main Cullen family, even a small something for Rosalie's child, and I didn't even know if she had a boy or a girl. But I had a feeling she had a boy. So I got a watch, gender neutral, it was silver, and was actually water proof as well as lighting up in the dark. I got Edward a few books, Bella a book full of poems, Alice a magazine with the latest fashion trends, Rosalie a load of hair accessories, Emmett gets a watch too, but his one is golden. Carlisle I actually have a copy of The Book of Immorality, I remember Anice gave this to us, just after I arrived to see her. And Esme got a golden necklace and bracelet. While Renesmee gets a real gold and topaz necklace, and a nice pair of earrings that match the necklace.

As I walked out of the store, Keith just stared at me like I was crazy.

"I haven't seen them in years, the least I could do is buy them a few gifts to say that I'm sorry for leaving them all those years ago. They didn't deserve it." He looked at me with understanding.

I also brought a new car. Just like my old one, a purple and blue Mustang convertible.

We drove faster than the speed limit, in a hurry to get to the Cullens before the sun goes down. I drove down through Forks and made it to the big house, that I knew so well, just in time to see the sun go down.

There was complete silence in the house, but I knew they were there, I could hear the heartbeat of Jacob and Nessie. But also something else. It sounded like Nessie's heartbeat, but slower and weaker.

I parked the car in front of the porch steps, and got out the car, presents in hand. I could feel Edward trying to reach out to my head, but I pushed him away. He sighed.

"It's just Lucy and someone else." Edward whispered to the others. They began to breathe again.

"Her daughter?" I heard Rosalie's voice.

You could feel Edward shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go let them in." Carlisle said, his voice full of joy. I heard him walking down the stairs to get to the door. He looked through the glass to see me walking up the stairs, followed by Keith.

The door opened.

"Lucy? Who's this?" Carlisle asked me, confusion thick in his voice.

"This is Keith. He used to be a member of The Ancient family. He is here with me for a reason." I answered him in a sad tone, I was trying to cheer up, but I couldn't.

Carlisle motioned for us to come in. We walked upstairs to see the others. They were all talking. About random things. When I came into view, Bella and Rose were the first ones to hug me. They were happy to see me again. I hugged them both back, but still couldn't bring myself to be happy again. Then Rose punched me in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked her in confusion.

"That was for leaving us. But I'm glad you're back." She yelled at me.

She motioned for a boy I didn't recognise to come forwards. He looked like Emmett, though not as well built. He had dark brown hair, with shades of it slightly lighter. He had blue eyes, just like Sapphire's had been. He was good looking. He was quite tall. He was taller than Rose, I'd say he was just shorter than Edward.

"Lucy, this is Henry. My son." Rosalie introduced me to her son. He was the same age as Sapphire. My lost daughter.

"If it wasn't for Lucy, you wouldn't be here right now Henry." She said, when he made no move to show any sign of politeness.

He didn't like me, which was good, he knew that something was wrong.

"Sorry." Said Henry.

Everyone got introduced. It only took an hour to catch up on the Cullen life. I told them nothing of Sapphire, partly because they never asked.

Spoke too soon.

"So, Lucy. Where is your daughter?" Renesmee asked me, after Edward had told me about Henry's birth.

I glanced at Keith, this question effected him in a bad way too.

"She's gone. She died. Just this morning. It was The Ancients fault, but they didn't know it was going to happen." Keith answered for me.

I turned to him.

I mouthed, _Thank you. _He just nodded in response.

"What? How did that happen?" Rosalie asked.

"The moonlight was enhanced on a full moon. It wasn't meant to hurt her, just make her stronger. But it made her ill, and killed her." I responded with a dead voice.

I told them of everything that had happened with The Ancients. No one said anything while I was talking. Me and Keith took it in turns to explain what happened to Sapphire. When we were finished, no one spoke still.

"What was her name?" Bella asked.

"Sapphire Acqua Cullen." I said. Carlisle looked shocked by the name.

"You didn't think I would just drop the Cullen name, did you?" I asked, a small smile in my voice, and twitching on my lips.

Carlisle and Esme let out a small laugh, everyone else just smiled at me.

I spent the rest of the night getting to know Henry. I found out that he was named after one of Rosalie's old friends son, who Emmett reminded her of. The reason she saved Emmett. It was touching to see, really.

Henry was interested in all the same things as Sapphire had liked. They would have been a great match for each other. He loved animals, and he had a gift of his own.

"Can I see what you can do?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He let go of my hand and he stood in between two trees. He placed a hand on both of the trees, and waited.

The trees began to move out of place, and made a small bench, in the air. The branches holding it up became thicker, to support more weight. I stared, astonished by his gift.

"I can control the element of earth, or trees. Anything like that. It's fun testing how far my abilities can go." He replied as he moved his hands from the trees and walked to stand next to me.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry I was rude to you, when we first met. I just though there was something wrong with you. I didn't know that you recently lost your daughter. I'm sorry for your loss." He said. His voice full of apologies.

"It's OK, Henry. You didn't know. I can't blame you for something that you didn't know. That's why I forgave The Ancients, because they didn't know what would happen." I said. Completely dead voice.

Henry just nodded in agreement. Anything to get out of trouble, and onto someone's good side. I smiled to myself.

"What?" He noticed the smile.

"I was just thinking about the innocence of your mind." I replied, yet another smile breaking through my lips. I haven't smiled like this, since I found out that Sapphire was going to die. That's just sad, I have to get over this. Yet, I can't. She was my daughter, I can't let go of her. I will always keep my memories of her, no matter what. I will not forget.

"There is nothing to stop you, remembering in a vampire life is simple." Edward appeared as he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes. I can't move forwards in my life, if I'm always sad about my daughter.

"So, you're just going to forget her?" Edward asked.

"I should just forget, so I can move on. I'll always be with her. I won't forget, but I will move on. Even if that means talking to _Seth_." I said his name with a sour tone.

A small smile appeared on Edwards face, then it disappeared, just as quickly.

"Do you really believe that, seeing him is a good idea, after all he did to you. And, you know, you turning evil and leaving us all thinking you were going to kill your daughter." Edward whispered.

"Why would you think I would kill her? I could never do that, she was my last piece of happiness in this fucked up world. I held on to her to make sure she turned out to be the best." I screamed at him.

Bella came outside and pulled Edward up off the floor.

"What is going on?" She asked us both.

"Your husband was trying to say that I had almost killed my daughter, which I couldn't ever do." I replied, annoyance thick in my voice.

"Well, we all thought that something bad would happen. Carlisle was the only one who didn't worry about what you would do. He trusted you to make the right decision. He has always had faith in you." She spoke with volume, so that Carlisle could hear.

This world is so fucked up.

"You can say that again." Edward said.

"Sun rise, in four hours." Henry informed us all.

I nodded to him. I looked at the bench in the sky. It looked so delicate, just looking at it wrong, made you feel like you could break it.

My eyes began to sting. I walked back to the house and picked up the present bag on my way there. The Cullens were all at the kitchen table, so I grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him alongside me. When everyone was seated and ready to see what I had, I began.

"I knew that it was a big shock for you, when I left so suddenly. So I got you all a gift, to say that I'm sorry. Because I really am. I didn't know what to do. And none of you have had to face something like that, so I left. There is another thing you need to know." I paused. Should I tell them. They might not like it. But, I suppose that they can live with it. I sighed.

"I changed my diet. I drink human blood. But I realised that I was hunting more with humans than I ever had on animal blood." I rushed out in one breath. Esme looked a little sad, but otherwise had an understanding look on her face. Just like everyone else. Except Jake, he looked disgusted. Which I should have expected.

Weeks past. And I began to return to normal. I still hadn't spoken to Seth. He still doesn't know I'm back, which is for the best. That fight, I'm not ready for. Keith had become very good friends with Henry, they were best friends. They had a lot in common, so they spent most of their time, talking about random things, like the new Xbox, or something just strange. Though, I have never caught them talking about Sapphire. They might do, just not when I am around them.  
I was in my room, in the Cullen house. When I heard tires hit the driveway. We were expecting guests? I wonder if Carlisle knew about our guests.

Edward appeared at my bedroom door.

"No. This is a shock to all of us, even Alice." Even Alice? This can't be good. I wonder what's wrong. I stayed in my room, as I heard everyone gather downstairs. I'm not sure if I should be down there to see this. But Edward hadn't said that I have to be there.

I listened as feather light footsteps made their way to the door. The doorbell rang, and I listened to the voices downstairs.

"Oh, hello Charlie. You're looking good. How can we help you?" Asked Esme as she and Carlisle opened the door.

"I need to talk to Bella. Where is she?" The Chief of police asked them.

"I'm up here dad." Bella shouted to the bottom floor.

There were three sets of light footsteps walking quickly up the stairs. I couldn't tell the difference between Carlisle's, Esme's or Charlie's. That's odd. Charlie is human, right?

"Why?" Charlie questioned Bella.

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why, didn't you tell me that you married a vampire, then became one!" Charlie asked, well shouted.

There was complete silence downstairs. I'd better intervene.

I ran down the stairs. And ran into the living room.

"Hello Charlie, long time, no see." I said to him. I noticed he was wearing some very dark glasses, so dark you couldn't see his eyes.

"Lucy? You haven't aged a day. Don't tell me you're a vampire too." He complained.

I just nodded my head. I looked to Nessie, and nodded at her.  
She walked to Charlie, and told him everything, through touch. He knew everything now, about vampires, werewolves, shape shifters even the immortals.  
Bella then recovered from the shock.

"H-how did you find out about us?" She stuttered at the start.

"A little friend of yours told me. They didn't give me their name, just proved to me that it was all real. Then they turned me into this. That is why I haven't seen you in a few years, because I have been trying to control this." He gestured to himself. He pulled off the glasses, and we all saw the bright red eyes. He wasn't a newborn, so he must drink from humans.

He spent the next few hours about how he got away from everything. He told us that he called up the office to tell them that there was a family emergency, and that he will return at least a year later. He travelled to Denali, met the coven there, but he couldn't find the one who had changed him. The memory was fading, so he doesn't even remember if it was a boy or girl.

Then, he said something that caught my attention.

"There was another vampire who came to see me, just a few weeks ago. He wasn't like other vampires I had met, his eyes were ringed with silver, and he didn't sparkle when the sunlight hit him. So I just stayed in the shadows and left." He hadn't met a vampire, but a real immortal.

"That wasn't a vampire. That was a proper immortal, like Keith here." I said. Charlie looked closely to Keith's eyes, and saw the solver around the edges. Charlie took a step back, Keith began to laugh at the reaction.

It suddenly got very dark in the room. Not even the light from outside was strong enough to light up the room. Keith.

"Did you want to scare our guest, Keith? Because I think that you might be doing a good job, but this is just not very civilised." Jasper said, from where he sat next to Alice. I could still see everyone. But I doubted they could see me. Keith moved from where he stood, and came next to me. I grabbed his arm, and held it tight, but it just got darker. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything anymore.

There was a sound of branches snapping outside.

Then I felt pressure on my lips. Someone was kissing me? I pushed them away. Just before the light came back up.  
I opened my eyes to see a dark figure stood in front of me. But, my sight was gone, it was all just black. I could still hear and feel, so its not Alec from the Volturi. But, who?

I scanned the minds around me, they were all frozen. No one was even thinking anything. Its like everything had just frozen completely, no movement, no thoughts. Except for Keith's and Henry's. Of course.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" Asked a familiar voice. Henry.

"What did you do?" I asked back.

"We used our gifts together and created a small pause in time, it will wear off soon. It happens when we team up, that's why it went dark and the trees outside began to grow to the exact shape of the house, but mirrored." Henry explained.

"You created power. That's clever. 'Only those who are destined to work together, can create a new power for themselves, they must be prepared to face whatever comes their way.' A quote from the Book of Immorality." I told them.  
My sight had returned to normal.

"OK, now, which one of you kissed me?" I asked with a stern voice. We're all teenagers, that's what makes this situation worse. Knowing that if I were a human and at a party, a kiss would be all it took to get me upstairs.

They both stared at each other. I scanned their minds, they were both hiding things, but I pushed through the doors anyway. But I couldn't get into Keith's mind.

"It was him." They both said at the same time, pointing to each other.

"The truth. Who. Was. It." I tried again. But I tried to sound dangerous.

"It was me. I kissed you. I don't know why I just did." Keith muttered to himself. I'm sure that if he were human again he would be blushing tomato red.

There was movement in the corner of my eye. The power must be wearing off.

I stared as everyone came back to life, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper. We just wanted to show Charlie that some of us can do extra things. Why don't you lot show him too?" Keith spoke, as if the last conversation had just been a dream. But we three, Henry, Keith and I, knew it wasn't. This conversation will be on my mind for a while.

We all returned to normal. Just talking. Charlie already knew that most of us had gifts, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he had one too. He was well adapted to this life. His mind is difficult to read, like his mind is private. It was sometimes difficult to get into his mind to see what he was thinking about. But even then, it was difficult to see what his exact thoughts were. I got the basics of his mind.

This must be killing Edward. If I'm having difficulty getting into his mind, then Edward defiantly was.

"Oh so funny Lucy. You are having better luck than me. By a long shot." Edward said across the room. I just laughed at his expression.

We had all been joking around, and just having a laugh about, well everything.

The sun had gone down an hour ago, so the vampires were probably out to play. Funny game, when you were a player with an advantage.

Jake and Nessie came through the door pretty quickly and went straight to Bella and Edward. They were acting strange, something had gone wrong. Something was really wrong.

"LUCY!" A familiar voice yelled for me. My heart dropped in my chest, leaving me breathless.

* * *

_I was so hoping my last chapter would get a few more reviews, at least one. :(. _

_But I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys. And what do you think about 'The Kiss', will that be a new relationship. Let me know, I take all the reviews into account while I'm writing._

_~xxxFantasyLover3498xxx~_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone. Please can you guys go follow me on twitter. 'FantasyLover3498', of course. It would mean a lot to me. And, you might just get a few sneak peaks, for what is to come for our beautiful characters._

* * *

_Previously:_

The sun had gone down an hour ago, so the vampires were probably out to play. Funny game, when you were a player with an advantage.

Jake and Nessie came through the door pretty quickly and went straight to Bella and Edward. They were acting strange, something had gone wrong. Something was really wrong.

"LUCY!" A familiar voice yelled for me. My heart dropped in my chest, leaving me breathless.

* * *

Chapter 10. Bleeding out demons.

_Lucy POV._

Nessie and Jake stared at me, apologies in their eyes.  
I made no move, to answer.

Seth had finally come. Took him long enough.

I clicked my knuckles and waited for the wrath of a pup to come and find me. So I can give it a piece of my mind. This will be entertaining.

Elizabeth walked in first, I hadn't seen her in a while. I don't really know where she has been. Then Leah walked through the door. And finally the pup of the hour.

Edward began to laugh at my comment.

I lounged in my seat, looked over to Edward and smiled at him.

"'Sup pup?" I asked him, with a giggle threatening to break from my lips. Though when Rose began to laugh, along with Alice and Edward. I couldn't help it, I joined in.

He had an angry pup look on his face, it wasn't even scary, it was kinda cute, in an adorable way, not that I like him. Because I don't.

"What did you call me?" Seth asked, anger in his voice.

"Pup. I called you a pup. You got a problem with that?" I asked him.  
Emmett began to clap at my words. I just stared right at Seth. Hoping he would get the message, and back off.

"What are you doing here? Did you finally get sick of the bitch?" I asked. Wow, my play on words is getting too much.

Everyone was laughing then."She-dumped-him, like a year ago." Jake said, in between laughs. I burst into hysterics. This is too good.

"Karma, bitch. It bites." I grinned at him, hoping he was getting angry with me.

Seth started talking, but I wasn't listening. I was busy painting my nails, I'm not going to stop what I'm doing to talk to a hormonal dog.

Edward fell on the floor, laughing that much.

"Laughing makes you live longer; we don't need anything longer than forever." I said to him.

He picked himself up off the floor, and sat back on the chair, next to his wife.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. They were taking my jokes far too well.

"Where is she?" Seth asked. I knew who he was talking about. The last of the giggling stopped instantly.

I took a deep breath, feeling the air whistle down my throat, to my lungs. I held it there, then let it go.

"She isn't here." I said, no emotion in my voice.

"Where is she?" Seth repeated.

"She's dead you moron." Keith shouted at Seth.

It got very dark again, but we could still see.  
I jumped up, ran to Keith and grabbed his arm, and looked him in the eye.

It instantly got brighter again. He had calmed down.

"Look. There was an accident, and her body couldn't take it, so it killed her." I whispered to Seth.

"What happened?" He asked, a tear pooling in his eye.

"The moon happened." Keith said between ground teeth. I hit him round the back of the head. He didn't know her any better than anyone here.

Seth growled at him. This could end up in a fight. Why should I care though.

Esme gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your eyes." She replied.

I just stared at her and walked to a mirror.  
Oh. They were completely black. No other colour. Well this isn't good. I watched as my sclera turned white again. Just the iris and pupil stayed black. I stayed in front of the mirror. I knew I was becoming evil, it was getting more difficult with each passing hour, but this has gone on for too long. This is effecting my life on a major scale. Anger always bottled up in my heart, just from a stupid rule. You can't cheat the system; if the immortals said that you must become evil, you have to. No questions asked. But that rule, is too old. And it's effecting the people around me; in the presence of someone evil they influence you to their life, making who they influence, evil. But now, I have changed a good person, into evil, though not by much. Just the whole 'anger' part. Such a stupid sin. Wrath, as in 'rage', one of those seven deadly sins. We all have one, we have to, it makes us who we are. This sin is messing with my destiny, and others around me. So, I have to change the cards, show everyone, that I can change my destiny.  
I looked at my eyes in the mirror, again, and was happy to see my irises outlined with a thin purple line. I smiled as I saw my old colour. I guess that introducing other sins can turn me back. Stupid imprint bond. But, I will have pride, to keep me from going insane and uncontrollable.  
I walked back to the living room, to see everyone watching me, that's when Edward stared at my eyes. Were they really such a big deal?

"They're purple again." He told me.

Huh, just my luck. Then Seth opened his trap.

"Back to normal, I see." He said, with sarcasm flowing through the room.

Not even Alice could have seen what happened next.

Seth flew out the door, into the back wall in the kitchen. He landed with a _thud_.  
He got up and walked outside, something was going to break.

"Lucy, that wasn't very nice." Edward said, smiling throughout the whole sentence.

I walked out after Seth. I can't deal with his shit. Everyone followed behind me at a safe distance, to not upset me, clever vamps.

Seth spun on the heel of his foot to stare at me. We were still fairly far apart, but I knew what he was thinking.

_This is so stupid, I shouldn't want to fight her. I imprinted on her for crying out loud!_

"You know, for a pup, you have a very clever brain process. Almost like a human child." I said to him.

The floor began to move, the roots from a nearby tree, climbing up my arms and legs, anchoring me to the ground. Seth just stared at me. The roots tightened as I tried to break free. I turned to see Henry with his arm extended towards me. Damn him.  
There was a flash of red before my eyes, and then it all went black. Not again!

"Lucy are you crazy, you can't kill a protector, the others will come for you." Henry was in front of me in an instant and began whispering to me.

"So! I don't care, after what he did to me, he deserves all the shit he gets." I yelled at him.

"That Amber girl, has a gift, as a human. She can make people do whatever she wants. Kind of like a siren, but on land. Its all very strange, her gift barely even worked on Seth, its because of the spare imprint that he went along with it. He had no choice, he didn't want to, but he had to. Go through his memories. You'll find the answer." He said, before darting back to his place next to Keith. I sighed and watched as everything returned to normal, again.

The roots didn't move. So I looked into Seth's mind, and there it was. The Cullens with Eleazar, he found that Amber had a gift.

_Seth's memory._

"_Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. A human siren. I haven't seen one of these in centuries. A strong gift, if she can use it as a human, and control people for as long as she likes." Eleazar spoke, while Amber slept on the couch. We were at the Cullens, Alice had news that The Volturi keep changing their mind about when to attack. I'm surprised that Amber had agreed to come, I knew she was safe being here, she can control everyone._

_End of memory._

Its true. He had no choice. Great, I was evil because of a stupid siren. What stupid human, and then to try to hurt Seth.

I felt my rage boil, it hurt, but I could forget the pain. The roots holding to me began to loosen and fell to the floor.

"What, no insult?" I asked Seth.

"I don't need to insult you. I know how strong you are, and how necessary that was." He replied.

"That's it. After all the shit I tried to put you through. All I get is that." I wondered out loud. No one noticed.

"Well, I put you through a lot more than anything I ever wanted to. So, you being mean to me, was just payback. I deserve a lot worse than just being called a 'pup'. Yet throwing me against a wall hurt. Though, nothing in comparison to the things you went through." Seth felt sympathetic. Moron.

"For goodness sake. You are bound to good now. I am bound to evil. It will always be that way, because you betrayed the imprint, I will be bound to this life for as long as I live. I don't need your sympathy. Nor do I want it." I shouted at him.  
Keith came to stand on my left, and Henry was on my right. They touched my arms, and a line was made between me and Seth, but that line, turned into water and fire. They shared the elements, of course.

'_To share the elements, to create the first half to the ultimate power. First the elements, then life and death.  
Love can spring, if it is the true, ultimate power. Here to save us all.'_

"The ultimate power." I whispered to myself. The first half must be Keith and Henry. Power always comes in two's. Or four's.

"What?" Keith and Henry asked in sync.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I replied.

I watched as the fire and water worked together to create a wall between me and Seth. I couldn't see him, and he couldn't see me.  
When the wall fell, Seth was gone. He must have left.

"Where did he go?" Charlie asked.

"He was removed." Henry answered.

"What do you mean by 'removed'." I questioned them, stepping away from them.

"We saw what was going to happen, so we, well, not kill him, but moved him to another place." Keith answered this time.

"Where?" I grabbed both of Keith's arms and put a lot of force into it. Making sure it hurt.

"Ouch! He is with The Ancients." There is my answer.

"Bring him back." I said.

"We can't he has to learn a lesson before he can return. Not even Eda can put him back, he can't leave them until the lesson is learned." Henry answered, before I got too angry.

"What is the lesson?" Jake asked them. I hadn't noticed he had moved to stand near me.

"To respect the imprint, and never question the decisions of an immortal." Keith replied as my arms slipped away from him.

Then I jumped as I was moved through space. I was back in England, with The Ancients.

"Hello Lucy. We need your help." Eda said to me. I was back in the big hall, when I had first met the family.

Seth was sat on the floor, covered in ash that the fire had left on him.

"Do you know him?" Anice asked, pointing to Seth. She looked sad. I shouldn't be here.

"Yeah, I know him." I told them everything from the imprint to the lesson. When I finished Anice looked like she understood everything. Which she probably did.

"What are they?" Marlow asked, he was talking about Keith and Henry.

"They are one half to the ultimate power." I answered. Seth looked confused, I shook my head at him, he didn't need to know.

"Are they the evil half, or the good half?" Bega asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"One half of the ultimate power, is good, the other half is evil, but both halves are friends and possibly lovers, therefore they are able to work together. Its all in the book." She replied, motioning towards the Book of Immorality.

"I don't know, I'd like to think that they are the good half. They are good people." I replied.

"Interesting." Eda whispered.

"Put me back now, they're all probably wondering where I am." I asked, well more like ordered.

I jumped back through space, to the Cullen house. They were all just talking, still all outside. The main topic of conversation, was where I had gone. I clapped my hands so they knew I was back. The conversations stopped instantly.

I explained where I went and what I told them. I also had to explain Eda's gift to them; so that they understood how I got there in the first place.

We went back inside, I just kept thinking about the boys half to the ultimate power.

You have always got to be on guard, there is always a chance that they are the evil half to the power, but it seems so unlikely, which is why its a possibility.

I sat up in my room all day and all night, waiting for time to pass. I kept reading books. I ordered more online, and Carlisle took me to his study so I could read some of his books, but once I started reading some, I couldn't stop.

Some of his books were on the human body, doctor stuff. The rest were old legends that people used to believe about 400 years ago.

I read most of the books in Carlisle's study. And he walked in just after I had finished the last book on legends. He looked amazed.

"Did you read all those books?" He asked, pointing to all the books neatly put on the floor, I had to careful with some of them, they were that old.

I nodded in response to his question.

"It's been two days, and all you did was read." He commented after a few minutes. I stood up, put all the books back into their original places, and walked to the door, but stood in the doorway. I turned back to Carlisle.

"Two days. Thank you Carlisle, I never thought about anything I had read. Now I have a new perspective on the world. Carlisle, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" I asked him, just a bit curious.  
He smiled at me, and sat down behind his desk.

"I am 384 years old. Roughly. In my time, we didn't keep track of the year as well as we do now." He answered with a smile on his face. He was such a good man, I'm glad he found Esme.  
Esme. Oh, I can't believe I forgot about her.

"Stay here Carlisle, I'll be back in a second, I just need to talk to you and Esme about something." I said, he looked confused, but otherwise let me go.

I ran down the stairs, to find Esme sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. I ran and sat down next to her, a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Esme." I said to her.

"Hello Lucy. Can I help you?" She asked me, I love that motherly tone about her.

"Not what you can help me with, but what I can help you with." I said to her. She looked just as confused as Carlisle had. I took her hand and ran upstairs with her. I'm glad that only one of my abilities was taken away.

We ran to Carlisle's study, and I watched as they both stared at me in confusion.

"You know how I help Rose, get Henry. I was thinking, that maybe you two would want a child too. But, it is up to you. I don't want to get in the way, if I can help you, then I will. After what I put you guys through." I rushed out.

"Lucy, that's a lovely idea. We'll have to think about it first." Carlisle answered first.

"Yes. We will have to think about it. A child is a lot of work." Esme agreed with her husband. I smiled at them both, receiving a smile back. And I walked out the room.

I ran to my room, and sat on the bed; which I never used.

When did I last hunt? Three weeks, four? It was four weeks ago. I'd better go hunting now. I'll go back to the animal diet. Then I can hunt every month and a half and not every month. I ran to the living room.

"I'm going hunting, anyone coming with?" I asked everyone. Everyone stood up, so we all went hunting, even Jake came, but he phased into wolf form, so it was more even of a chance he would get the biggest kill.

Emmett won that one though, somehow, he found a bear. Most of us just found a bunch of mountain lions. Ness wasn't that thirsty so she just got an elk. I hunted whatever I could find. When everyone was full, we walked back, but walking isn't a vampire's style, so it became a race home.

Ness won, I came second and Edward was third. The others just complained about everyone else cheating. Which was funny to listen to.

It was strange, how much my life had changed within the space of a month.  
A month ago, I was a mother, Sapphire was alive and happy. Now, she's dead. Me and Seth were on neutral ground. Not quite hating each other, but not loving each other, even though he was all the way in England. His fault, and mine.  
A month ago, I was evil, now, I'm back to my old self. So I had done it. I had changed my destiny. Took me long enough.

The rest of the day, I spent my time with my family. Charlie had joined the coven and changed his diet. Elizabeth had given up trying to get me to put her back, because I couldn't.

It's time, that I discovered what more that Keith and Henry could do. They were the worlds best example of friends, and teamwork. The world doesn't know what is coming. After all, it is the ultimate power.

They control the elements, they can make opposite elements work together. They can create light, and hope, in a dark and deadly place. The world is better off with them around. They can save the world from itself. Talk about changing the rules. I suppose with the ultimate power on our side, the Volturi will be forced to quit. Which is exactly what I am counting on.

* * *

_Just drifting at the end of this chapter. Well, this is just fun to write. I know I have uploaded quite a bit this week, but don't expect it all the time. Please review and find me on twitter. You may get a surprise if you review. Also, chapter 11 will be different to my other ones._

_Have a great day, my lovely readers._

_~xxxFantasyLover3498xxx~ _


	12. Chapter 11

_It's me, again. I hope that you guys enjoyed the quick updates. I am so sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier, we lost our internet connection; again.  
I am desperate to know what you guys think of my story, not to mention how crazy I am, and therefore why my story is slightly crazy too!_

* * *

_Previously:_

They can create light, and hope, in a dark and deadly place. The world is better off with them around. They can save the world from itself. Talk about changing the rules. I suppose with the ultimate power on our side, the Volturi will be forced to quit. Which is exactly what I am counting on.

* * *

Chapter 11. It's Time.

_Anice's POV._

I was sat in my throne, like I was every other day. But today, I just felt drained. It had been a month, and Lucy hadn't contacted us. Nor had Keith. Which was usually a bad sign. Eda walked through the door then, she had been walking through the town, asking the day guards if they had seen anything.

She looked at me, and shook her head. Nothing.  
I stood up and walked to my area in the castle. No one was aloud in here except me, unless I gave someone the 'OK' to come in. I passed the guards that stay at the edge of my area. I walked straight to my study, the place I spend most of my time. Everything I had ever written about the immortal life, was in this room. I opened up the secret path to the cold room. This is where Sapphire's body was held. I couldn't just let her rot away, so I kept her in a frozen state. Providing the power kept up, we usually have power outages, because people are using the portal to get into the castle. Its all using the family bond, to work. The power we have is very strong.

Then the power went out, just my luck. Someone had entered the castle, great. And from the way the power went out, I'd say that it wasn't a human. My soul left my body, and I moved to the great hall, when I was in this form, no one could see me. I saw a man in the middle of the great hall. I returned to my body. I looked over at Sapphire, she will thaw out if the power doesn't come back soon. So I ran to the great hall, to see this man. I took my seat, moving my dress so that it wasn't in the way. The man hadn't even seen me come in, so he stumbled backwards.

_He has a lesson to learn, sorry about the short notice Anice._

Keith spoke into my mind. I sighed, I knew the lessons he was to learn, but it might take a while. I owe her.

The power came back on, finally.

"What is your name, young one?" I asked the man.

"I-I'm Seth Clearwater. How did I get here? And who are you?" He asked us.

"Keith, one of our members, sent you here. We are The Immortals, the first of the vampire or werewolf world. Even the spirit warriors." I replied.

This one had come from a line of spirit warriors, who were given the gift to turn into wolves. I knew all the legends, there was nothing he could tell me that would shock me.

"What do you know about us?" Seth asked us.

"Everything, your history is recorded in the Book of Immorality." Eda answered pointing to the book.

Seth looked at the book and gasped. He knew of us, through Lucy. He must be the one who turned her into the demon of vampires. And what caused their daughter to be one too.

The demon of vampires are incredibly evil, they have self control, but not when they are angry. There are small chances that they can become good again. And, it is two demons that will become one half of the ultimate power, which I was sure, it was Lucy and Sapphire, then Sapphire died. So it couldn't be them, could it?

My mother and father stayed quiet whilst me and my sister spoke to Seth. He seemed nice enough. I learned his whole past when I looked into his eyes, and I understood why Lucy had become evil. And what had happened just before Seth got here. I looked to Eda, she nodded to me, and closed her eyes. A second later, Lucy was stood in front of us.

"Hello Lucy. We need your help." Eda spoke to her first. I just became sad when I saw her, she seemed better than before, I know that the last thing she wants was to be here with the people who killed her daughter.

I took a deep breath.  
"Do you know him." I said, pointing to Seth, I had to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yeah, I know him." She told us in a flat voice.  
She then told everything that had happened, even the lessons that Seth has to learn. I understood what she had meant about all this.

"What are they?" Father asked, obviously talking about Keith and Henry.

"They are one half of the ultimate power." Lucy answered my father. She looked at Seth, I who was undoubtedly confused on the whole situation. Which for a shape shifter, is to be expected.

"Are they the evil half, or the good half?" My mother asked her, as if it was easy to tell at this point, we will find out when they team up with the other half.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her.

"One half of the ultimate power, is good, the other half is evil, but both halves are friends and possibly lovers, therefore they are able to work together. Its all in the book." Mother replied, motioning to the book.

"I don't know, I'd like to think that they are the good half. They are good people." Lucy spoke with assurance.

"Interesting." Eda whispered to herself.

"Put me back now, they're all probably wondering where I am." Lucy asked us, though there was something about her voice that was more controlling, like she had power over us. Eda moved Lucy back to where she found her.

I took a deep breath and let it go. I felt so much relief flood through me. I thought that she hated us, after what happened to her daughter. Its just sad that it was our fault, we never wanted to end a life. I never even thought she could die, simple amplification of the moons powers, and it is amplified so much, more than we could control, it was that powerful. I felt a fraction of that power and understood why it killed my friend. But, why was it so strong. It shouldn't have done that, so something went wrong.

We had Seth reading the Book of Immorality, he had to research his own kind. Its the only way he can learn his lessons.

I ran back to my study. Hoping that everything was fine, I was wrong.

Every book, was thrown across the floor, everything had been turned upside-down. My study was a mess. Like, someone was looking for something.

I ran to the back room, worried out of my mind.

Sapphire was still covered over, though I only had a quick glance when I heard a very loud scream coming from the main hall.

I ran back to the main hall, to see my mother on the floor, her head in her hands, Eda was sat as far away from everything as possible, and my father was hiding behind the book with Seth at his side.

"What is going on!" I screamed across the room.

Every head turned to me, except my mothers, she was trapped there for a little while, but she'll return soon enough.

"We are a family, supposedly. And using your abilities on your family, is NOT accepted here. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." I told every one. I could tell that they had used their gifts against each other, it was all in the air.

"Mistress, we didn't start this, she did." Said one of the guards, Jason. He can manipulate metal, though, he can't do much with it, besides change the colour and shape. Better than nothing, I suppose.

I looked to where he had pointed, next to the double doors, stood a girl. She was tall, she looked muscular, long legs, very long jet black hair. Her eyes were hidden, she was watching her hands, as a golden coin spun between her fingers, slicing through the air. Her hand stopped, and the coin hovered above her hand. She finally looked up, and the first thing I saw, was the eyes. The irises were two colours, black and dark blue. She looked familiar.

"Now, were closer to being even. Got that Anice?" She asked, her velvet voice sending us all to our knees, such authority behind those words, you feel bound to her.

"OK, I understand, but must you hurt my family, all we wanted to do, was give you the choice, when you were ready for it, and you never chose." I accused her.

"Because, I never even had the CHANCE, to choose. I was dead!" She yelled back.

I got up off the floor, and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, this isn't the life you should be living. Our job is to deal with the people that mess with the grand design, you were one of them, we were just giving you the choice, like so many others. But you, you are meant, to be the hybrid that you are. No matter what the grand design says." I said.

Sapphire just stared at me, her eyes full of hate, it was going to take a long time to convince her to be good, and now, she must meet her father.

_Seth POV._

Anice just left the room, with the instructions that I read up on my life. Mr Marlow directed me to the book, showing me the only pages that I am aloud to read, not that the book would let me read anything else. I began reading up on the spirit warriors. Spirit warrior's, are the only part immortals, that can become shape shifters, plus, they can become both vampire and shifter. There were so many rules, that we had never known about.

Our treaty with the Cullens, became non-existent when Jake imprinted on Ness, and I on Lucy. So the immortals could say nothing about the whole 'natural enemies' part of this. I know that becoming a family is possible, if Jake hurries up and proposes already. Seeing as I'm not going to be doing anything like that, any time soon.

I continued to read, getting lost in our history, when there were four very loud knocks at the doors, on the fourth, the doors swung open, colliding with the wall.

A girl stood in the doorway, she looked as if she was human, but from the power of opening the doors like that, indicated that she was not a human being at all. She had long black hair, that covered her eyes, so I couldn't see their colour. But her skin was darker than the people here, she could fit in back home on La Push, very well.

Her hands went to her head, and everything in the room shifted. It became blurry, Marlow came to sit beside me as I fell to the floor.

All I could do, was watch as this girl destroyed the coven. Miss Eda was thrown across the room, no doubt an attempt to use that against the girl, but somehow backfired on her.

Ms Bega moved to the girl.

"Saph, please just calm-" Bega was cut off by a loud scream, her own. Marlow flinched beside me. He was paralysed too, we could see and hear but we couldn't move, as much as we wanted to help everyone, we couldn't. I looked to see Eda collapsed on the floor in the corner, she was barely moving, but she looked fine otherwise.

I looked back to Bega. She looked like crap, she must be in so much pain. Her head fell into her hands, and the girl took a few steps back, and looked at us all. She kept moving back, until she hit the wall.

Anice burst through the doors then.

"What is going on!" Anice screamed across the room, reaching everyone, I found myself snapping my head around to look at her. She broke the paralysis. Bega was still on the floor, head in her hands, she didn't look harmed in any way.

"We are a family, supposedly. And using your abilities on your family, is NOT accepted here. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Anice continued to yell at everyone. She knew that people had used their abilities? How?

Stupid question really, she knows practically everything about everything.

"Mistress, we didn't start this, she did." Said Jason, one of the guards. He pointed to the girl, Saph; I think that's what Bega called her.

A flash of heat shot through my spine as I looked to the girl again. She looked familiar, her hair was out of her face, and she reminded me so much of Lucy. I miss her. Everyone really, though not those two idiots that sent me here.

Anice stared at the girl. The girls hair in the way again. She was tall, muscular. And she had a golden coin spinning through her fingers.

The coin stopped moving, and was floating above her hand. The girl looked up, and I noticed her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were both blue and black the colours fading together.

"Now, we're closer to being even. Got that Anice?" The girl growled out to Anice. It was said with such power, it was just like when Jake or Sam, Alpha ordered you to do something; it was just like that. Everyone who was standing fell to their knees, I was already on the floor, so I just flinched at her words.

So they knew each other. Why doesn't that surprise me.

"OK, I understand, but must you hurt my family, all we wanted to do, was give you the choice, when you were ready for it, and you never chose." Anice said straight back to the girl.

"Because, I never even had the CHANCE, to choose. I was dead!" This was getting out of control now. Anice and this strangely familiar girl, were arguing over this?

Anice got up off the floor, and walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, this isn't the life you should be living. Our job is to deal with the people that mess with the grand design, you were one of them, we were just giving you the choice, like so many others. But you, you are meant to be the hybrid that you are. No matter what the grand design says." Anice explained to Sapphire. So this Sapphire, was a hybrid, and a rare one at that. I wonder? Probably not.

Sapphire just stared at Anice, the hate clear, even from where I was sat.

I watched as Bega lifted her head and turned slowly to see Eda.  
Eda was breathing very slowly, she must have been knocked out.

Anice's hand dropped from Sapphire's shoulder. They smiled at each other, but Sapphire's smile, didn't reach her eyes.  
Sapphire's hand moved so quickly to Anice's neck, her hold was tight, everyone in the room could feel that, Anice was lifted off the ground, high above Sapphire's head. If Sapphire even twitched her wrist, Anice would die. We all knew that. We also knew that we couldn't interfere with this, or Anice is dead. Either way, we can't do anything.

Heat flashed down my spine, hotter than ever. I just watched as Anice's struggled became weaker. The heat flowed through my veins. In no time at all, I was in wolf form.

Sapphire's head shot up to look at me. She then very slowly turned her attention to Anice.

"Is That Him?" Sapphire asked through her teeth. Her hold on Anice's neck loosened, so she could speak.

"That's him alright." Anice answered, slightly hesitant.

Anice fell to the floor, she was coughing, trying to get a good amount of air into her lungs.

I growled at Sapphire. Who does she think she is? Trying to kill the ones that made sure we existed!

"Pup." She growled back. Did she just call me a pup? My memories of Lucy calling me that, jumped around in my head.

"I see you can't control your thoughts either, father." Sapphire called me her dad?  
That's why she was familiar, why she could fit in on La Push, why she was a hybrid. She's my daughter. Why she reminded me so much of Lucy, because she is technically half of Lucy, and me.

"I see you finally connected the dots. Took you long enough. How long was I dead? A month? My mum ran off with one of the members here, and if certain things happen, then everyone may as well be animals. Not even The Ancients can stop her. I have been travelling for the past month, through time, so I know what can happen, if I don't see in time. If I am too late, she will destroy all of humanity. I just need some people to help me out a little. Seeing as she is part of the ultimate power. The power of five." Sapphire stopped on that note.

"The power of five?" Anice asked, her voice a little rough after her airways being blocked for a while.

Sapphire nodded, then stretched her arm out to Eda, even though she was on the other side of the hall.  
Eda shifted, and moved over to lay in front of Bega. Bega placed a hand on her head, the wound began to seal. Though it left a nasty pink scar.

Sapphire bent down, and tapped the scar once, and it vanished. She then placed a hand over Eda's heart, and her hand began to glow silver. Eda twisted where she was, Sapphire's hand disappeared.

So, Eda had died, and Sapphire brought her back. Clever, seal the wound then bring her back so she wasn't in any pain when she came around.

I shifted back to human, looked down. That was odd, I am wearing clothes, the same clothes I wore when I shifted.

"That's a small gift from the book. Nothing gets ripped apart, it just shifts with you. Though not making it look as if your wolf form is wearing clothes, that would be weird." Sapphire answered.

I nodded, not sure what to say to her. She just rolled her eyes, so much like her mother.

Sapphire burst into laughter. It died down after a few minutes.

Sapphire used her new abilities to fix everything that she broke while she was consumed by rage. We all helped her, though, the giant crack in the wall, would be difficult to fix. But Sapphire found a way.

She placed a hand, on top of a crack, and the wall sealed itself up.

I laughed once, astonished.

"That's a neat little trick there. Would've come in handy with your mother around." I said to her, she just smiled at me.

When everything was finished, we all walked to the main living area; another giant hall, but with more furniture.  
They had a huge TV, covering a third of one of the walls, they had several chairs and sofa's, a lovely red carpet, a really good computer in the corner. They had everything in here.

Everyone took a seat around the huge table in the middle of the room. You just knew that we were going to have a big discussion about something.

Anice cleared her throat.

"As you all know, our previous arrangement, was one revolving around Sapphire's death, and now that she is back, and more powerful than ever, I suggest we find a new way to deal with The Volturi." She spoke, her voice echoing off the walls and back around to us.

"Why don't we leave this decision to Sapphire, we do owe her." Eda spoke up for the first time.

Anice nodded in response to her sister's words.

Sapphire looked a little worried. But she spoke up anyway.  
"I have seen what they can do, I have seen what they will do to the Cullen's if we don't help. The Volturi have pushed their luck, they have killed so many innocent people, they never even had the right, to kill all those people, just because they had a following. I suggest we all fight, but I must leave the decision to you, Anice." Sapphire began to spin that golden coin again through her fingers.

"I say, that if we can have your forgiveness on what we did, we will fight, every last one of us. We will help the Cullen's become a very powerful coven, if they wish for it." Anice spoke out to everyone, to make sure they agreed with what she was saying.

No one had rejected her compromise. Sapphire leaned forwards on the table, towards Anice.  
"You have always had my forgiveness, I never had a reason to not forgive you. What happened was an accident, not even the worlds greatest seer, would have seen that outcome." Sapphire said to Anice. She leaned back in her chair.

"So its settled. We will fight. Everyone will train, every day. Sapphire, first we will attempt to see what you can do. And this time, we won't have to use the moon, seeing as that has already happened, you wont have to face that again." I sighed in relief to her words. Everyone smiles, and the next thing I knew, we were all in the training arena. Ready to watch Sapphire, as she became who she was meant to be, a strong and powerful hybrid, even more powerful then Nessie at her best. This will be exciting to watch.

Jason, the guard, and Sapphire took their places on the earth part of the arena, they were both ready to fight, but had to wait until everyone was in their seats and settled. A massive glass box appeared above the arena, and there sat the main family members. It wasn't exactly a box, but seats, so they could watch from above.

Sapphire and Jason charged at each other, and we all watched what happened.

* * *

_How was that? I know that this chapter was kind of different to my other chapters, because this one was with The Ancients and the others were with the Cullens or Lucy. Anyway, there you have it, my personal favourite hybrid, is ALIVE!  
Tell me what YOU want to see happen between Sapphire and Seth._

_~xxxFantasyLover3498xxx~_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hello my lovely viewers. I hope that my last chapter didn't disappoint you, I tried to make it different and interesting. Please feel free to say anything you want to about my story, even if it isn't very kind, it is constructive criticism. Not just an excuse to be mean though, my self-esteem is low enough thank you very much. . Also, I picture the Volturi to be younger than what they are in the film, so they look around 25-30.  
Also, a huge thank you to **Jazzie** and **Sunny** for your wonderful reviews._

* * *

_Previously:_

Jason, the guard, and Sapphire took their places on the earth part of the arena, they were both ready to fight, but had to wait until everyone was in their seats and settled. A massive glass box appeared above the arena, and there sat the main family members. It wasn't exactly a box, but seats, so they could watch from above.

Sapphire and Jason charged at each other, and we all watched what happened.

* * *

Chapter 12. Never let me go. Part 1.

_Bega's POV._

We took our place on the glass seats. I wasn't too keen on heights, but I suppose that this isn't that high up. I watched, as Sapphire and Jason ran towards each other, you could see Jason going for the obvious kill, the neck. Bad move, especially with Sapphire, she has difficulty dying, there are so many times that she should be dead over, but it is very difficult to kill her, I should know from experience. I should just admit to it now, at first, I didn't like Sapphire, or her mother. I knew that they were trouble, so I was all too willing to cast the moon on her. Force her to make the decision to become a vampire or shifter; but she just cheated the grand design. She stayed a hybrid. An unnatural hybrid. Then I felt awful that I had been a part of her killing, and I swore that I would never judge her, or anyone like her, ever again. Simply because, you never know when their number is up.

Jason ran head on at Sapphire, but she moved just before he could touch her, and he fell to the floor. I just watched, as Jason through punch after punch at Sapphire, not one ever hitting her. Jason was getting irritated, his punches became more powerful and more frequent, but less accurate.

Eventually, he just calmed down. That was when Sapphire struck him. One punch was all it took, Jason went flying through the air, and landed in the water section of the arena. He swam down, as our seats moved over to the water section. Sapphire had a huge grin on her face, and she dived into the water.

Jason was swimming downwards, so it would have been easy for Sapphire to grab his ankle or something, instead she pushed her hand to the side of the water, where it meets with the pathway and pushed slightly.  
You could see the level of concentration on her face, trying not to break the path.

I looked to the bottom of the water, which was quite far down. It had become a lighter shade, it was moving. The colour shifting.

Jason had stopped swimming down now, seeing what was happening, it definitely wasn't good.

_Sapphire's POV_

Long anticipated. I waited for Jason to make the first move, but I grew tired and we ran at each other at the exact same time. I slid to the left slightly, so it was a sure chance that Jason would miss me. I watched and calculated as Jason through punches at me, I calculated where they would strike me and moved that part of my body before he could come into contact with me.

I was able to slow things down in my mind, watch things slower than the natural speed; its exciting to try.

I could sense when Jason was getting agitated, his punches became more and more aggressive, they were more frequent. Though, he seemed to miss me even more. He was letting his anger control how he moves.

Rule number 1: Never use your anger, it will only get you into trouble.

It's true. I waited and calculated the punches and then kicks thrown my way, Jason was becoming bored with this, so he eventually gave up. That was when I made my first hit. I must be careful.

I punched him square in the chest, trying to be careful; it didn't work so well. I didn't use all my strength, but enough to really hurt someone, even kill a human.

He flew backwards, I couldn't hear any air whistling through his body, which was a bad sign.

Jason landed at the edge of the water section. I saw his arms and legs moving, he was swimming downwards, trying to gain the upper hand.

I smiled and ran towards the water. I dived in towards the pathway, so I was close enough.  
I followed Jason, but at a very slow rate. When I was time travelling, I never saw this happening, so I must be changing my fate, and its a good thing too.

I stopped swimming down, and looked to the wall that was then the pathway above. I raised my hand to the wall, and pushed as gentle as I could.

I got the effect I was looking for. I worked my way up, my mind travelled through the water, while my body stayed still.  
I was using my mind to turn the water to ice. A neat little trick.  
The water was cooling down, and it began at the bottom of the section, working its way up. It got close to Jason, before he swam up, very quickly. I waited till he was close enough to me to stop the ice. My mind shifted back to my body, then I pulled my hand away from the wall. The ice dropped and the water sloshed around like crazy. I held my hand out, palm down, and the water calmed.

Jason was still in shock as we returned to the surface. I jumped out of the water, tapped my clothes and watched as they dried very quickly. I then tapped Jason on the shoulder and waited for him to dry off too. It didn't take very long.

I heard some very loud clapping, I looked up to look at Anice. Her eyebrows pulled together. I looked over to the entrance to the arena, and saw a figure I recognised. Though where, I couldn't tell you.

"Hello young ones." A melodic voice spoke out to us.

A man with long black hair stepped around the big guy, and in began to walk to us. The glass seats floated down to the ground and The Ancients took their place in front of their family and me.

"Oh, hello Aro. It has been such a long time since we have seen you. How may we help you?" Marlow spoke, as the second-in-command of the family.

As if we would help them. They are just more power seekers that should be taken out before they do something stupid.

"Well, you see, my family, are going to be holding a trial, against the Cullen family, they have been reckless in their situation. And I believe our kind is in grave danger from their actions. Therefore, I believe that if you were to help us then they must back down and face the consequences." Aro directed to Anice. It sounded more like an order than a choice.

Aro moved forwards, his hand stretched out towards Anice. She shook her head.  
She didn't want to shake his hand, which is understandable, he is a dick.

I opened Aro's mind, and saw everything that he had. Over ten _thousand _years worth of memories, all crashing into my mind, this is, Aro was barely even two thousand.  
He is just like me, he can see people's thoughts, but has to have physical contact with them.

I saw everything, Aro was only here, so he had more power on his side; when it comes to the fight, the Cullens wouldn't stand a chance against The Ancients and The Volturi together. And how ever many witnesses they have.  
However, if the Cullens and the Ancients work together, then the Volturi are fucked. They will loose. And the Ancients will replace them with whoever is worthy.

"No? Are you sure about that?" Aro asked Anice, he looked towards a blonde girl, no older than twelve.

Her name is Jane, she can make the mind think that it is in pain, when it isn't real, unlike her brother, Alec, where he can destroy all your senses; that is all real.

I kept my eyes on Jane, waiting for her gift to be used. Anice stiffened, bracing herself for the pain. Everyone in the room did the same; though they had no need to.

I clenched my hands, waiting and growing impatient.

"I am positive." Anice replied.

Aro's head twitched slightly, then Jane smiled.

Jane screamed at the top of her lungs. I was using my gift to amplify hers but also make it backfire.  
Jane flew back, she fell into the water, she wasn't moving, probably because she couldn't. She just moved down the water section.

Her ability was amplified so much, that it paralysed her. She began to drown, which I didn't think was possible for vampires, but apparently it is. Handy information for the future.

The big one, Felix I think, jumped into the water and pulled Jane up to the surface. She was still unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Aro screamed at Anice; who just shook her head, fear clear on her face.

I moved to stand to the side, facing the Ancients. My feet were shoulder width apart and my arms were folded over my chest. I bet I looked scary, if that was even possible. I hope so.

Anice took a impossibly quick glance at me. Too fast for Aro to even process.

Thank heaven for that! Well, perhaps the speed of the Ancients, not heaven.

Aro squinted his eyes for a brief second, watching as Anice's head shifted to quickly. He seemed to have an idea of what was going on. But he thought that I was a part of this family and that I was just a guard to protect this family, like their personal body guard.

Aro turned to a man who had very long hair, it was a dark brown, and he looked like he was in his mid twenties when he was changed and condemned to this life. His name is Marcus, he has a gift, he can sense the bonds between people, but he can't change them; that was a ability that belonged to one of their guards, Chelsea.

"She is unconscious. But she will be alright." The Ancients doctor announced to us.

Aro relaxed to the news; he cared for this Jane, no matter what could happen to him, he will protect her, for some strange reason.

I began to laugh at his expression. Everyone turned their head to look at me. Anice stared at me, her eyes wide, like I had just committed a crime in front of everyone.  
But that didn't stop me. I nearly fell over because I ran out of breath.

Aro raised an eyebrow at me, and waited for me to finish. Which took a while.

"Something funny to you?" Aro asked, annoyance was horribly thick in his voice, but that just set me off laughing again.

"You-think-you-scare-me." I said in between laughs. I bent over, with my hands clutching my ribs, they hurt from so much laughter.

Anice began to giggle with me, but one sharp look from Aro shut her up.

"Anice, you don't have to be afraid of him. He is, after all, just another pain in my behind. Or better, a wanker." I called to her, unafraid of what was to come.

Anice just stared at me, shock covered every inch of her.

"It was you, who did this to Jane!" Aro shouted at me.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner. It took you long enough." I was clapping my hands whilst I spoke. I was just making the situation more entertaining. Why not have a little fun, if you can, if you were too strong to defeat, how could you _not _have fun. I just love pissing the people off, that wish to hurt the ones my family protect. The Cullens.

Aro growled at me. He crouched low, ready to attack me, like he would stand a chance, I know what I can do, and it is exciting to feel power pulsing through my veins.

"Sapphire, he will attack you, and we haven't seen what you can do. Your powers could be limitless." Anice whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed her move, my attention was focused on Aro's crouched form.

"Its a risk, I want to take. Don't forget, you owe me. So let me do this." I whispered right back to her.

She nodded and walked back, very slowly, to her position, in between her mother and sister.

Another growl erupted from Aro's chest, he was getting impatient. I rolled my eyes at his expression. He looked like a prick, thinking that he owned everyone, and had a final say on their own decisions.

I felt myself crouch low, without my brains approval. It was an instinct. I saw movement, and saw my dad stand in his seat. I twitched my wrist, and he sat down, he won't be standing up, until I let him. Which I won't until this is over.

"Brother, this is a bad idea. The Ancient over there, said it herself, they don't know her strengths, I am sure that they do not even know what she is. Her eyes are blue and silver. For all we know, she could be a new kind of Child of the Moon. Brother, please leave this one, we can go back to Volterra and gather other witnesses." Marcus urged Aro to stop this.  
It took Aro a few minutes to decide to stand up straight again. As soon as he was out of his crouch, so was I. I didn't need to fight, though, I do love a good fight, but I rarely get that chance.

"Do not harm my family again. They are very important to me, no matter what anyone says." Aro warned me. I took a step back, to get a better look at this idiot.

"Or what. Anything I do to your 'members', is between me and them. You are not authorised to get involved. It would go against everything you work towards. Of course, you could always order your people, not to fight anyone." I laughed at my own statement.

Aro growled again. "Next time, my brother will not stop me, from killing you." He warned.

I laughed once, without humour.

"I am the worlds rarest hybrid, nobody knows my abilities, except me. I am designed to kill anything and everything. I have seen it, I have seen the destiny set out for myself. And I will eliminate everything that stands in my way." I warned them, they were very surprised with the response I had come up with.

"Your a hybrid? Like the Cullen child." It was a statement, from Marcus. It was wrong.

I shook my head. "No, I am a very rare hybrid. Half vampire and half shape shifter. The best part, my mother is a vampire." I said to Marcus.

Jane twitched, then sat up from her spot on the floor. She held her head, as if she had a headache, which was possible. She groaned, her head hurting.

I should help her, but I just didn't want to. She tried to hurt my friends, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Aro turned to her, and ran to her side. God he's whipped, and married. Well that would be fun to explain. I would hate to be him.

"Are you alright?" Aro whispered to her.  
She nodded in response. "My head hurts a little, that's all." She said after a few seconds.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to her. I didn't even look at Aro.  
Then I felt a hand clamp down on my arm.

"Do not touch her." Aro growled a warning at me. I just shook his arm off and tapped Jane on the arm.  
She stood up then, her hands fell to her sides. It was only then, that I realised how short she actually was. Everyone around me looked really short, but I suppose it was due to the fact that, when they were human, the life expectancy was low, and everyone wasn't as healthy, so they didn't grow. I don't know, they were just shorter than I had ever realised before. Unless I had grown, which I knew I had.

Aro said nothing to me, he just watched Jane's reaction. She blinked a few times, before shaking her head, to make sure everything was fine.  
I had also taken the liberty, of weakening her ability, so that she could hurt someone, but not very much. She used her gift too much, it would have become weaker anyway. I just shortened the process.

I had given up, by this point. I just wanted to go home, with my dad and see my family. I want to meet the human half, the vampires and wolves. I can't be dealing with this. I felt my heart tug. There was a new bond in my heart, pulling me towards my home. La Push. I released my father from his frozen state. He walked down the steps and came to stand beside me, as a precaution, making sure I was safe.

"Aro. I am sorry for what happened here. But I speak on behalf of everyone here. We will not stand with you, just because you want revenge on the Cullens. You should try being a friend to them, then there would be no conflict between you." I let a small smile appear on my lips. Hoping to look friendly.  
Aro returned my smile, with one of his own. Marcus just stared at me, he had noticed the new bond, tying me to La Push and the Cullens.

"You remind me of someone, though I can't quite figure out who." Alec, Jane's brother, said to me.

Every one of the Volturi members turned to face me. Though I was just hoping that they didn't figure out who. I still do look like my mother, but also like my father, so I hope that they won't notice. I decided to not understand the situation.

"Really? Who would I remind you of?" I pulled my eyebrows together as well, to make it seem more realistic. I also put a real question, to loose any suspicion.

"I don't know. I was probably just going crazy for a second." Alec amended.  
I just nodded in agreement. I wasn't quite sure how to respond. So I didn't.

"Sapphire is right though; we will not fight with you. All you want is revenge, and that is not what we are about." Anice summarised.

Aro kept calm, and said nothing. It was Marcus who replied first. "We do not judge you, on your decision. We wish you well, and we may be seeing you again, in time. Thank you."  
Aro bowed his head slightly, then walked away with the rest of his huge guard.  
In seconds, they had left the castle, and we were beginning to relax. Anice was staring at the place where Jane had landed before she rolled into the water.  
There was a large crack, I didn't think much of the building, it was designed for that crap. I thought they were anyway.

I turned to Anice. "I'm sorry for what happened here, I've just given up. I want to go home. I want to be with my family. And I want to live my life, properly." I whispered in defeat.

"Sapphire, I would love to come with you, but I was condemned here, until I learn my lesson. Which I don't know if I have. I can't leave, no matter how much I want to." Dad said in my ear.

I sighed loudly, then fell to the floor. I was exhausted, and I needed to sit down. So I sat on the floor. Anice came to sit in front of me, then everyone else followed. I looked to my dad, he was sat next to me.

"I can lift it. Those lessons have been learned. So you can leave, but right now, I'm exhausted. And I need a break. I haven't had one yet, and I've been back for less then a day. My abilities are still weakened from not being used." He just looked at me, he had been here for a while, I knew that.

"Sleep then. If you need it." Anice said. She knew I didn't need to, I didn't like to sleep. I just needed to sit down. Have a rest.

"No, I'll be fine." I responded. I felt my brain coming back, it was getting stronger by the second.  
I waited a few minutes more before I stood up. I had to check my balance; I knew I would end up falling over because of how weak I had gotten recently.

I lifted whatever it was, that Henry and Keith had put in place. It was so strange, it was like I had already met them, but I had only seen them through people's memory. But they seemed so real to me.

As soon as the lifting process was complete, which only took a minute or so, I took a step away from everyone.

I sat back down on the floor, crossed my legs and placed my hands on the floor, palms down. I could feel the movement of power, buzzing through the walls of the castle. I could feel all the weak spots and where some parts were too strong. I shifted the power around to be evenly spread. It would make everything so much easier. I covered all the cracks in the building, sealed them to make sure nothing got in.

I let my mind wander around the castle, but it was the book, that brought me to the main hall. I circled the book, then looked into its mind.

It was just like a person, it has a mind, and it knows what to do in emergencies. The power it held, is what helped keep the family together. Created the bond that kept them very close. It was mesmerising, to say the least.

I had figured it out. The book, it told me what happens, the book was the one that sent me through time, and explained what would happen if we continued on this specific path. I have to warn my family, I haven't changed it that much.

I stood up very quickly, no one even noticed. I ran to my dad and waited for him to notice me.

"Sapphire, is everything OK?" He asked me.

"No, we're leaving. Now." I warned him.

"Anice. I will come for you when we need you to help with the fight. Its inevitable, it will happen. No matter what we change about the future, that is something, I cannot change." I told her. She nodded in response.

I grabbed my dads wrist, I have never done this before, so the landing will be a bit off. I used the atoms of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Metal, to move us from being in England, to being in La Push. I kept all my concentration on La Push and keeping my dad next to me. I couldn't screw this up. I waved to Anice, before we disappeared from their sight, and landed in La Push.

* * *

_I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long, I don't know what happened.  
I was thinking, that maybe I should write a sequel. I'll see how this story does first, then decide at a later date. _

_Please review and let me know._

_~xxxxFantasyLover3498xxxx~_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hello wonderful people. What do you guys think, about a 'Leah' story. It wont be connected to this story, but I thought it might be a nice idea. But we shall see. Let me know what you think, PLEASE!_

* * *

_Previously: _

I used the atoms of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Metal, to move us from being in England, to being in La Push. I kept all my concentration on La Push and keeping my dad next to me. I couldn't screw this up. I waved to Anice, before we disappeared from their sight, and landed in La Push.

* * *

Chapter 13. Never let me go. Part 2

_Sapphire's POV._

La Push was so beautiful. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. The ocean was so blue, when you looked properly. The trees were all different shades of green. The cliffs, were so high, that you felt compulsive to climb it. Just to see how high you could get.

I looked around, we were hidden in the trees, so no one had seen us. I moved around, felt the trees, the leaves, the grass. Everything. I had never been in such a beautiful place. This is where I belong, La Push.

Even though I had never been here before, it was like I knew everything about this place. I knew where I was going.

"It feels like home, doesn't it?" Dad asked me.

I couldn't answer him, because on that crazy level, it did; this is my home now. I looked up at the sky; the sun was shining high above me.

"Yeah, my home. Its strange, I never thought I would feel like this, about being here." Dad just nodded at my response. He found the idea of La Push being my new home, to be rather promising.

I looked around me, towards the beach; where I saw a bunch of darkly dressed boys, roughly sixteen years old. They were stood all huddled together, passing something between them. There were nine of them. They looked out of place around here.  
I walked to the edge of the woods, close enough to see a few faces, but also close enough that they could spot me staring. I leaned against a tree.

One of the boys kept looking around, I suspect to see if anyone was paying any attention to them. I looked into his mind, and found that I was right.  
They were handing around drugs. Class A. The kid who was constantly looking around, was the only one who wasn't taking the drug; good for him, he's sensible enough to stay away, well, kind of.

He spotted me looking at them then. He tapped his friends on the arms, without taking his eyes off of me. The guys all turned towards me, then left. They all walked off into the woods; probably going to find a new place.

I pushed off the tree and walked back to my dad. He had seen it all too.  
What were those boys thinking? Drugs, in the open? This place is more dangerous than being hunted by thirsty vampires. Not quite, but almost as harmful. Drugs can kill them, but I suppose they must learn their lesson.

Dad gave me a tour of La Push, just in case I got lost. He took me to Emily's house, where I met her. She has a son. Erik.  
Emily is married to Sam Uley, but he was out on patrol.

Erik Uley was only ten. He was born just after the hybrid, Renesmee.

Erik is a lively child, has very dark brown eyes, jet black hair and looks just like Sam; according to dad.

Explaining who I was to Emily and Erik, was fun. It took a solid hour to prove what I could do, and that I was part shape shifter.

"So. You are a really rare hybrid?" Emily asked in her motherly voice.

"Yep. See, female vampires can't have children, but that's the only way that someone like me can develop; is if the mother is a vampire and the father is a shifter." I started to explain. I was quoting the book. It knew so much more than I had ever given credit for.  
"So, only people like my mother, people who can control life, can have a child. Even if it is very painful. Giving birth to a child that is stronger than any vampire. Not the kind of thing that makes you want kids, but something that can't be avoided." Dad finished for me. He knew as much about this as I did. Which was a lot.

It was dark by the time that we got to first beach.

"I'm going to stop by the Cullens. Tell them that I'm back, so that thy won't find out any other way. Can you stay out of trouble until I get back?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure I can stay out of trouble. I'm not that bad." I responded.

He just nodded at me. Then walked off to the Cullen household.

I sat down, under a tree just after he left. I felt like I could fall asleep, but I knew I didn't want to.

Then the gang from earlier reappeared. They were just talking, but now there were only four of them. I suspect the others must have gone home.  
I recognised the boy that wasn't taking the drugs, first. He had short black hair, and it looked like his eyes were black, but they were probably brown. The other three, just looked awful. You could tell that the drugs had messed with their appearances. Not a pretty sight.

All four spotted me at the same time. The kid who wasn't doing drugs stepped behind the other three. Making room, they didn't like me just because I had seen them earlier.  
They were going to 'kill' me. Good luck with that.

"OI, YOU!" One of the crack heads yelled to me. The crack heads all looked similar, now that I could see them better. Brown hair, brown eyes. All messed up. Same old, same old. I looked up at them, they crowded around the tree, to get a better look at me. Like they were examining what they would do with me. That part I knew, I could see into their minds. Not too difficult to guess.

"Can I help you?" I asked in my sweetest voice. The one who wasn't on drugs looked surprised. I felt the worry just rolling off of him in waves. I looked at him in the eye. Then he looked away.

"You were the one we saw earlier today?" The main crack head asked.

"Yep. That was me. Why?" I asked back.

They all looked at each other, then two of them grabbed a hold on my arms and pulled me up off the floor. It was enough force to damage a human, not me though. I looked at the leader, looked him in the eye. He squinted, struggling to see my eyes.

"Are your eyes purple and silver?" The idiot in question, asked.

"Yes they are, no contacts either." I spat at him.  
"So, do I get any names, before you kill me?" I asked after a second or so.

"Of course, I'm Ryan. That is Ben and Dan." Ryan said, motioning to the guys on my arms. Ben on my left, and Dan on my right.

"I'm Tony." The one not on drugs announced.

I nodded to them. I didn't know what to say, I didn't think that they would actually tell me.

"You seem really calm about the situation." Tony pointed out.

"Well, people like me, don't die easily. So I'm not worried." I laughed at the end, just to make it more mysterious.

I inhaled a deep breath, took in their scents, my throat began to burn, more than I had ever felt. It hurt and I know that no vampire had ever been so thirsty in their life.

I wanted to drain them, but the shifter part had different instincts, so I wasn't too interested in humans; I wanted animals.

I blinked, but my eyes stayed closed for a little too long. My eyes shifted around, like my vision was changing.

I opened my eyes, and everything was perfectly defined. Everything was so clear, it was really dark, but I could see so much. Colours were all more vivid. So strong. My body temperature increased and increased.  
Ben noticed first, my temperature change, then Dan. I was too warm, but I didn't feel any different.  
I felt my ears shift, I could hear more, I could hear for miles. I could hear all the way to the farthest edge of Forks.  
All my senses, were better, millions of times better than the best of vampires; only, the wolf and vampire in me were working together. I looked up at the sky, it was a full moon, the same moon that had killed me. The power was still there, of course!  
Ben and Dan, let go of me, they began to shake their hands from the heat, like it had stung them.  
Ryan looked confused, he just stared at me. I looked at him. I felt taller, but only a little bit. He fell to his knees, my ability pulling his body to the ground. My gift was dragging out all the bad blood in his body. The blood he lost, turned to water, and soaked into the trees.

It began to rain, and heavily.  
Ben and Dan fell to the floor too. The same process repeating itself of them.  
The rain that fell on the boys, turned red; became blood. And seeped its way into their bodies. Their addiction to drugs, was lost with the rain. Just flowed out of them, like a river. Tony stood there, paralysed by fear, he stared at his friends. I just stood there, watching him. Every now and then his eyes would flicker to me, and I would see the fascination in his eyes. He was happy with this outcome, he didn't want to kill me. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to grow up properly and get a good job and start a family; and I had given him this chance.

The rain stopped then, but lightening tore across the sky, making a few trees wobble. Thunder rumbled, and left nothing in its wake, but a better life for these old addicts. Their lives had changed, on a huge scale. They would stay away from their old life, and start fresh will ll their old friends and family. They will be good people.

The boys sat up, and looked at each other. The last of the rain had drained away.

"What are you?" Ryan asked me in a weak voice.

"I just helped you get over your stupid addiction and made you healthy, all in one move. Yet, what I am, is still unknown to me. So it is none of your concern. Just be grateful and move on." I told them. It was true, there is something more to me, something that no one would have expected.

They stood up and walked away, without a backward glance. Their appearances had gotten more healthy, they didn't look like they were on drugs anymore, they looked like normal people.  
I took a seat again, and began to relax, I didn't feel the weakness anymore of using my powers, I had used them more often now.

It was only a few minutes later when the boys returned with their buddies. All nine of them just stared at me, fear in a few of their eyes.  
The five I didn't know, looked like shit. One of them was blonde. He had brown eyes, which was a strange contrast. John. His name is John. He moved his hand and motioned to me. The newer members that I hadn't met yet, moved towards me, and grabbed my upper arms and my waist, to make sure I didn't move.  
My muscled reacted, they became very strong. Stronger than I had ever realised was possible.  
But I didn't even twitch under the boys tight hold. They felt my heat, and loosened their grasp slightly.

"What are you?" John asked.

"Something more." I answered. If I had to tell them, I'd have to kill them, that means taking them off of the reservation.

John nodded to the men that had a hold on me.  
I felt them kick me behind my knees, but it didn't hurt; it was an attempt to knock me to the ground.  
I just rolled my eyes at them, and waited for them to give up.

They all looked to John for answers, none of which he could give.

"Done trying to kill me? If you just let me show you. Take me to Forks and I can show you, its hidden in the woods." They all looked around for a little while, then John began to walk, everyone followed while I was pulled along.

I knew the route, they were walking to the edge of the border line, near the Cullens line. I knew when we had crossed the line, the smell of wolf had become slightly weaker, and vampire was very strong.  
I smiled to myself, only I knew what was coming. These idiots knew nothing of what was coming. It took thirty minutes to get over the line properly. My eyes lit up, the silver lining become very reflective, all light slightly reflected. Like a refracting lens; only a little light is reflected.

The burning in my throat burned even more, it was very uncomfortable. I hadn't hunted in a long time. It's a good thing I have good self control; thanks to the shifter in me.

We stopped walking then, in the distance, I could hear the commotion of the Cullen household. I doubt they had heard us, but mum might have.

"What did you want to show us?" John asked me, his patience wearing thin.

I stood still. Completely unmoving, as still as a statue; a vampire trait.

"Is she OK?", "What happened to her?" I heard so many questions being asked as soon as everyone noticed my still form. I waited and waited.  
Finally there was silence, and my window of opportunity opened. It was too dark for a human to see anything, so I moved.

In a blindingly fast movement, I pulled my arms out of the men's hold, and hit them both round the back of the head with a lot of force, enough to kill them; I used the back of my hand, to have more momentum.

They fell to the floor, completely lifeless and limp. The others just stared, they were in too much shock to move. I knelt down on the floor, next to one of the almost lifeless boys, I lifted him up, and pulled his neck to my lips. I brushed my lips along the skin on his neck, then I sunk my teeth there. The blood was still warm, but was cooler than it started. I felt the blood seep down my throat and slowly put out the fire there. It felt nice, but slightly uncomfortable; it goes against everything I am, as a shifter too, but the wolf side didn't argue with this. She kept her mouth shut.

I became greedy, this blood tasted so strange, but I drank slowly, then moved onto the other boy when this one had no blood left.  
When I was finished with other one, John came back to life, he had gotten over it.  
I noticed that it was getting lighter, but the sun wasn't due up for another few hours. It got light enough for a human to see everything. When the men saw he bodies on the floor, they looked horrified. I laughed once at their responses.  
It was still getting brighter, and I instantly thought of the Ancients member, the one with the ability to create light, even in a dark place. What was his name?  
Keith. He was on his way here. I forgot he would have heard me. Shit.

I moved so fast, that not even I was prepared for the movement, to John. I grasped his throat in my hand, and I crushed his windpipe. He began to struggle for air, then he gave up. And I sunk my teeth into his neck and he died instantly. I threw his lifeless body to the floor as Keith came into view. I ran to Tony, and bit him. He deserved to be a part of the vampire life. So I made sure that only the vampire venom entered his blood. He fell to the floor, and began to scream out in pain. I should make the process faster, so I made sure that by this time tomorrow, he would be awake. And the transformation is complete.  
He was quiet then, the pain was too much to feel. His body went numb, so he didn't have to feel this.  
The other five just passed out, and lay limp on the floor.

Keith came into view properly then, bringing the light with him. And the Cullens and most of the wolf pack. My mother pushed her way through everyone. She moved towards me, but Keith moved his arm in the way, so she couldn't move.

"Sapphire?" Keith asked.

"Hello again. Haven't seen you in a while. Have I Keith, mum." I said to them.

"What happened?" Mum asked me.  
I looked to the audience that had surrounded around us. I wasn't ready to give an explanation.

"I died, then came back. The whole time, I was dead, I spent travelling through time, and witnessing the events that would happen if I died properly. And my destiny, couldn't risk those events. So I came back and I finally reached something closer to my full potential. I am stronger, faster and have better senses. I am so much better than the best vampire, the wolf and vampire in me work together to create what I am. The world is corrupted, and its down to the ultimate power to fix. And the help of me." I sighed. I am not a part of the ultimate power. But I know who is.

Everyone looked to the three drained bodies on the floor, and Tony who was transforming into a vampire. I clicked my fingers, and the dead boys set on fire. Within seconds they were ash. Tony was laying still, but I could hear his heartbeat. I moved him to the Cullen house, he was then laying on their sofa. They'll notice when they get home.

"You killed those boys?" Keith asked, irritation thick in his voice.

"I had no choice, they would have found out about vampires. So it was kill them or turn them. I left Tony alone, because he was the only one who wasn't on drugs. These five will die too. I will make sure of it." I yelled at him.

I felt the heat flash down my spine. Like a fusillade. But then it became endless, continuous. It kept up and became hotter. Eventually, it was too hot to feel.  
I fell to the floor, I couldn't breathe. The pain was growing, my muscles and bones all shifting out of place, growing and doubling in mass as well. My heart was beating erratically. Everyone stepped back, they were worried. I felt the cool air rush into my lungs.

I rolled my fists into balls, and getting dirt under my nails in the process. My bones we changing, they were moving out of place then into a new position. In under a minute, the pain was gone and I was on four legs. I had phased for the first time.

The wolves looked around at each other. They didn't know what to do, everyone with the gene had already turned, no one was my age and turning.

Dad was the first one to phase and talk to me.

_Welcome to the pack, Sapphire. Your fur is such a lovely colour. It golden, red and blue. Its beautiful. Its different in every way you look at it. _Dad said in my head; I looked into his mind, to see what he meant. It was really nice. The roots were all golden, but it wasn't obvious that it was golden, like blonde but clearly not. My paws though, had a red tint. And my tail had a blue tint, but was dark blue at the end.

Everyone in the pack moved away then came back in wolf form; there were so many voices in my head.

I watched as a boy moved towards Keith, he kept his head down and stood there. His head finally came up, and I looked him in the eye.  
I felt my heart beat once more, then skip a beat. My heart was pounding in my chest, then it was so strange, it was like I was floating, but it was the bond with this boy that kept me on the ground. I felt the bond, it was so strong, stronger than any other wolf bond. The titanium bond kept me here, and made me who I was. He was my whole world, I would protect him. No matter what.

_Well. That is called imprinting, er, Sapphire. I am Jacob. I am the Alpha of this pack. And the grey wolf is my beta, she is Leah. Your auntie. _Jacob said.

_My aunt? So, aunt Leah. And I know what imprinting is, after my dad did imprint on my mum. _I said back.

The russet-brown wolf nodded his head. I knew everything about being a wolf I had read the book after all. I even knew how to kill my own kind.

_His name is Henry. He is Rosalie and Emmett's son, thanks to your mother, he was born. _Aunt Leah said to me.

I opened her mind further, and looked at her past. She had told Renesmee that she imprinted, when she hadn't. She said that to get away from Sam. She had to work on her attitude. So the whole bitterness part of her life, is covered by a lie.

_Leah! You didn't imprint! Why would you lie to us? _Jake demanded. He growled at her.

I moved from where I was stood, and moved to be stood in front of Leah. I understand why. She was so broken hearted that she needed a break, time away from the world. Time to sort her head out.

_Leave her alone. You needed time when Bella was dying, you went for a drive. Away from here, so when someone else does it, you go all 'alpha' on them. Quit your little lady freak out, and get over it. She needed this. I could show you her pain, but there's no point, it would just kill you. _I retorted.

_I am the ALPHA. You do NOT talk to me like that. I will kill you. No matter who you are. _Jake growled at me.

_I'd love to see you try, oh mighty alpha. I am the rarest creature that has ever walked this planet. I am a warrior. I am a fighter, I was designed for it, I was designed to kill anything. Even my own kind if I have to. My fate made sure to make me strong. You may not be able to feel it, but I can feel the power flowing through my veins. I know what I am meant to do, and I have the choice to be a part of this pack, if I want to. I do not have to stand here and take your shit. So step back, and leave me AND Leah be. She doesn't need your crap either. _I yelled into his head. I felt the power behind my words, the level of authority shocked me. Jake flinched at my words. A new 'alpha' hand, gripping on his heart, though not as strong as a true alpha, just the female alpha.

Of course! I have it in me, to create the female pack, it was in the visions of the future, that a new pack of females, would be better for this world, but the men are there for assistance.

I looked to Leah, and spoke only to her in her mind.

_You have the choice, you can stay here, or you can join me. I understand your pain, I have felt it. If you join me, you would be free from the heart break, I may even be able to find your imprint. _I said, no one else could hear us.

It took her a little while to make up her mind, but even then her answer was foggy.

_It would be better for me, but I don't know if I can leave my family. Seth, Jake, Jared and Embry. Though coming to think of it, I would be away from Paul and Sam. Having to hear all about his imprint is just sickening. _

She sighed internally. She was unsure.

_I'll join you. _She whispered.

In that instant, I could no longer feel the boys in my head. It was just me and my aunt Leah. I smiled at her.

_You wont regret this Leah, I promise. You are free now. But what I am about to do may feel strange. _I warned her.

I made her stronger, her senses were better, she was even faster, almost as fast as me. She was strong, her mind could think and do anything so much better. She was more advanced than the males. She grew then, she is my beta; so she was just smaller than me, and I was bigger than Jake. So Leah and Jake were finally the same height, roughly. I also adapted her, to all the worlds needs. She would adapt to her environment, like me. If she was under water, she would adapt, not quite grow gills, but she would become a water wolf, and keep that environment on land. Its the same with fire. And everything else that goes on in this world. She can choose her nature.

She began to test with water. The water began to flow from her body, to the ground, without getting the ground soaked. It stopped at her paws. Which was lucky, the ground would flood after a few minutes with that around.  
I felt when the book came into contact. It was giving us the gift it had given my dad. To phase back and forth, without ripping our clothes to shreds.  
Then the book was gone, I couldn't sense it anymore. I doubt that Leah had noticed anything.

_We should phase back now, just phase here, trust me. Nothing will be on show. _I said to Leah. She looked confused at first, but then we both phased back. The boys ran of to phase as well.

My eyes flickered to Henry every now and then. But I had to focus on Leah.

"I'm wearing my clothes?" Leah said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It was a gift. Now every time you or me phase, our clothes wont be ripped apart. They just disappear with our human body." I answered. Leah nodded at me. A thank you.

"What the heck happened?!" Jake yelled at me. Of course, we just disappeared from his head.

"We left your pack. I had the choice to create my own female pack, so I did. And Leah decided to join me, so she could be free from you lot." I told him, no emotion in my voice.

"That is not a decision for you to make!" Jake screamed at me.

"Yes it is, Jake. It is written in the Book of Immortality, she has the choice. And we can't change her decision. We can't kill her, nor hurt her, she is far too powerful. She is the first wolf, to create the all female wolf pack. They are better protectors, they are better than the males because they have abilities." Dad replied before me, he's read the book too. Why do I keep forgetting that?

"Fine. Whatever. Boys, let's head home." Jake announced. He walked over to the girl I assumed to be Renesmee.

"I have to go, you can come if you want to." He whispered in her ear.  
She smiled and took his hand, walking with him back to La Push.

I looked back to the Cullens. They were staring at me, like I was crazy. But my focus was on Henry. I had to tell him. I had to tell him about the imprint. But, do I even want the imprint? Can I get rid of it? Do I want it?

Do I want it?

* * *

_There you have it guys. Chapter 13. I hope you like this chapter, I didn't know how to write it, so I just thought of this, I hope it is good enough for my wonderful readers._

_~xxxxFantasyLover3498xxxx~_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello people. I don't have much to say except: PLEASE review and let me know what you would like to happen. If there is something you don't like, TELL ME. I live on your reviews, I honestly do. Well not quite. But close enough!_

* * *

_Previously:_

I looked back to the Cullens. They were staring at me, like I was crazy. But my focus was on Henry. I had to tell him. I had to tell him about the imprint. But, do I even want the imprint? Can I get rid of it? Do I want it?

Do I want it?

* * *

Chapter 14. Counting Stars.

_Sapphire's POV._

I don't think I actually want the imprint. I mean, I'm not ready to love someone, I was raised in evil for crying out loud! So I doubt there is such a thing as 'part evil, part good love'. I have to talk to Leah about this.

"What just happened?" One of the Cullens asked.

"Carlisle, we're free from the male pack. I never knew that Sapphire had the choice. We're going to create the very first female wolf pack. And has everyone shrunk?" Leah responded. I looked through every mind here, learning names.

I kept looking into Henry's mind. He was part of the ultimate power, and he knew it. He and Keith were one part of that power, and I knew which one.

"Sapphire, your Lucy's daughter. She told us you died; and you told us how you came back. What are you exactly?" Edward asked.

"That's the point. I'm nothing like you. I drink blood of course, but as you saw, I can shift into a wolf. Vampires and wolves, were supposed to be natural enemies. But I prove that theory wrong, the vampire and wolf in me work together. They make me strong, fast and better than anyone on the planet. They enhance my abilities. I make the ultimate power look like toddlers." I answered the mind reader.

"Really?" He asked back.  
I nodded to him, then closed my eyes. I went through it all, everything I can do, what I can do to a person and what I can do to whatever I want.

It was a sea of power, like flying through a thunder storm and a tornado at the same time. Power flying through your vision and blinding you temporarily, but the heat from it all is enough to heal your eyes; and keep you watching this nightmare of power.

I made sure that the mind reader could see this. I guided him through the storm, watching his reaction. His mind is strong, but not strong enough to go through this on his own.

Then I stopped it all. And we returned to the planet. The fire burning in our eyes dimmed before disappearing.

"That. Was. Magnificent." Edward said at a loss for words.

"I think you should tell them about what happened when we were in wolf form, before we split off." Leah told me. She was talking about the imprint.

"Leah, I'm not even sure if I want it." I whispered to her.

"Are you going to go against it?" She all but screamed into my ear.

"I don't know yet, if I knew his reaction and his thoughts, then I suppose it depends on him. But I don't know." I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Rosalie is not going to like this at all." Edward whispered to Jasper.

We all walked inside after that. It was still dark outside so no one would have been awake enough to hear our little argument.

Everyone sat down somewhere, then me and Leah was just stood there looking like idiots.

I looked around and noticed that the Cullen's had a very specific colour scheme to the house. White. Or very light grey. Or Black. The house house just made you feel comfortable; the work of Esme, no doubt. She loved this kind of stuff.  
I looked around the faces in front of me. There were small conversations occurring everywhere. I didn't know what they were talking about, and I knew that I didn't need to know.  
It went on like that for a few hours. Then everyone grew bored and the conversations turned to silence, one after the other. I looked to Keith and Henry. I knew they were best friends, but somehow that just made the imprint worse. I had a little thing for Keith once, then I imprinted.

I closed my mind, and opened my mind, to the destiny of the wolves. I concentrated on Leah's future.

She was stood on the beach, a man at her side. They were holding hands. Then Jake came into view, and hit the man in the face. He fell back and Leah swung at Jake; a clear hit that knocked him over. The man though, was shaking; and badly. He was trying to breathe, but it didn't sound even.  
"Sapphire!" Leah screamed and whispered.

She had shouted for me in the future and back in this time.  
I turned to Leah, who had an expectant look on her face. She raised an eyebrow in question.

I just shook my head, she wasn't ready to know that.

_Hey mind reader, I hope you didn't watch any of that._ I thought to Edward.

_How entertaining. The one who she imprints on, is also a wolf who can't be in the same pack as her. _Edward thought to himself. I didn't know that I could connect to the mind like that.

I began to laugh, really loudly.

"What is so funny?" Leah asked me.

"The mind reader thoughts aren't safe anymore, I can read his mind." I said, then everyone burst into laughter as well. There was a booming laugh, I assumed it to be Emmett. Which it was.  
Everyone was laughing, except for Edward, he looked angry. I watched as a small smile appeared on his lips.

When the laughing died down, he spoke up. "I bet you can't read Bella's mind." He challenged. I raised an eyebrow, he only wanted to watch me fail. Fine, lets do it.

I concentrated on Bella, and I waited.

_This wont work. I'm a shield. She isn't powerful enough to break through it. And Aro is more powerful and he couldn't, so what makes her any different. _She thought. I can break through, though.

"Hey, that's not very nice. Aro is so much weaker than me." I said to her.  
Bella turned to me with shock written all over her face. I was the first person to break through her shield after all.

"You can read my mind?" She asked.

"I can only read someone's mind if I want to, unlike Aro or Edward, I can choose if I want to read a mind." I explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding.  
Everyone split off then, deluding into their own conversations and frame of mind. Within ten minutes, the house became obsolete. Empty, while everyone hunted to quench their thirst and kill the fire raging in their throats as it increased to an unbearable temperature.

I walked away, not realising that it didn't feel right.  
Leah had gone home, to tell her mother about what had happened.  
Yet, I didn't feel safe in this place. My instincts were screaming at me, that I was not alone; I was being followed. And I bet I knew by who.  
He eventually tried to talk to me, but it didn't go well. He tackled me to the floor. I rolled over, but I was still pinned to the ground, his knees were clamping my arms to the ground, while his arms were on both sides of my head. He left my legs alone, wrong move. I used my legs, to kick him off of me, without hurting him too much.

He screamed out in pain, it wasn't loud enough for anyone to come running to his defence; but it was that sound that had my knees buckling, sending me down to the ground. I fell to my knees, my head down and my hands gripping the grass, dirt covering my nails. My head was spinning from the sound of his cry in pain. It hurt me too, the bond between us so strong, that we feel each other's pain.

"Jesus. I just wanted to talk to you. You didn't need to kick me. Shit." He said to me, then whispered the last word.

"Well, if you just wanted to talk, why the fuck did you tackle me?" I growled back, the move felt wrong, growling at him.

I sat with my legs crossed, facing him. He reflected me. Then he stuck his hand out.

"We never properly met. I'm Henry." He said. I placed my hand in his, and shook it.

"Sapphire." I said, just as I let go of his hand.  
It felt weird, it was such a strange temperature, you couldn't quite tell if it was warm or cold, which means it was the same as mine.

Too warm; a human would pass out.

"We never got to talk, I was always by Keith, and he said that you were dangerous, and to stay away from you. But there was something about you that I felt pulled towards. Then when I was told that you were a mighty rare hybrid, I knew we would be friends. But I bit my tongue from telling Keith and the others, but uncle Edward might know." I laughed at his response.

"Yeah, Sparkles is a little put out with me. Just because I can read his wife's mind and he can't. Funny really, she's such a weak shield, yet she can repel so many people." I trailed off in wonder.

Henry just nodded.

"So, you and Keith are what? Best friends?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He just laughed at me, picking out the grass that was in front of him.  
It was getting lighter, very very slowly. But within two hours, we could see quite far away. The sun would be up in a few hours, I guessed.

"So. Does this make us friends?" I asked Henry.  
He was silent for a little while, thinking through the situation.

_I would like for more than just a friendship, I suppose I should just say we're friends. _He thought to himself.  
He wanted more. More than a friendship.

"Yeah, this makes us friends." He said back.

I felt the bond between us become stronger. I felt my heart tug towards him. All along it was him, pulling me here. I thought it was the desire to find my home, where I was born and who was there to watch. To find my family, to be reunited with my mother. But the whole time, it was the imprint. My imprint. The one I love. Henry.  
Henry Cullen.

Holy crap! I love a Cullen. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later.  
This is where I would love to have been Jasper, just to see how he feels about me. I would just open his heart and mind myself, but it seems to be a better idea if he was the one to tell me how he felt. Not just trick his mind.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked me, his voice shaking.

I couldn't help it, I blurted out the truth, before I could even register what I had done.

"I read your mind. I know you want more than just a friendship." I rushed the words, but they never slurred together. All clear.

Henry had shock, engrossed all over his face. He didn't want me in his mind, I knew that. No one really wants someone in their head. That is the only safe place, where you can keep all your dirty little secrets, without a worry; but not the Cullens. We have two mind readers.

"Wha-why would you do that? If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask what I was thinking, not go snooping in my mind." He was so angry, that I had got into his mind. I don't think he wanted more now, not after that trick I just pulled.  
I wont look into his mind, ever again; well not without his permission.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. There was uncertainty in your silence. I wondered what you were thinking, then you were just in my head. I am so sorry, and I promise to never do it again." I cried to him. He was the friend I couldn't loose. Not over this, not for a small mistake.

"OK. I forgive you. Just don't go telling everyone about what people think. Its a little bit weird. Knowing your mind is never safe, not with two of you now." He replied to me.  
I released the breath I didn't notice I was holding.

"Did you not go for a hunt?" I asked him, these questions were filling my head now, leaving no room for me to think.

"I don't need to hunt. I have a little bit of human in me, which is so strange, but I don't ever have to hunt, so I just wait for everyone to return. Though, its peaceful without them. They wont be back until Sunday. Which is tomorrow." He mumbled. His words had a different meaning, but I didn't know what.

So I just nodded. I didn't want to push him.  
He squinted his eyes, and clenched his fists. Then returned to normal. He took my silence as an understanding, that I knew what he meant.

"Have you ever tasted blood?" I asked him out of the blue.

Henry shook his head.  
"Really? You have never tasted blood in your life?" I didn't believe him, but I knew he was telling the truth.  
He gave me a lopsided grin, which I returned with a small smile.

I pulled out my wrist from under my cardigan, and pulled it to my lips. I scrapped my teeth along the surface of my skin, making a cut. I used my powers to stop it from healing, until I wanted to heal.  
"Try it." I said, and pushed my arm towards Henry.  
He looked disgusted, he was watching the blood pour from my wound. But he swallowed hard, trying to pretend that it grossed him out.  
He hesitated, then looked me in the eye before taking my arm, and pulling the cut to his mouth.

_Bella's POV._

We left Sapphire with Henry, though I don't think that they knew that they were alone. Rosalie would be so angry if we returned and those two were up to something.

But I highly doubted anything would happen.

By Saturday night, we were all full.  
Elizabeth came over to me, and wrapped her left arm over my shoulders, I used my right arm to do the same.  
We had gotten very close these past few years. At first, she was pissed off at Lucy, for not putting her back in her afterlife. But then Lucy left, and she was stuck here. She kept waiting for Lucy to return, and she never did. Until a month ago, when her daughter 'died'.

"Hey Lizzy. Full now?" I whispered to her.

"I feel so much better. When I don't hunt for a long time, I get so weak, that I am just too lazy to do anything, until I hunt again." I looked at her beautiful purple eyes, filled with confusion.

"You should be used to it by now. Oh well. We'll be home soon. Then we can do what we want." I joked with her.

We ran like that. Not linked by the arm, but just joking with each other. Having a laugh.

Then we came close to home. Just a few more minutes, then we'll be there.

"What do you think Sapphire is hiding from us?" Lizzy said, after a few seconds.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Sapphire was definitely hiding something, but what? There was something about that girl, that didn't seem right. Like her 'big secret' was just too dangerous, but she knew that we would find out soon.

Question is: What is her secret? And why is she hiding it?

I shook my head from the thought, and ran home.

I ran up the porch steps, and walked into the living area. Rosalie had already beat us here. She looked like someone had just shot her cat.

"What's up Rose?" I asked. She growled in response.

"Alright tiger, sorry I asked." I apologised.

"Sorry Bella. I came back and found Henry and Sapphire asleep. Together. On the couch!" She screamed to me.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was blowing this way out of proportion. Even for her.

"They weren't sleeping together, like having sex. They were just asleep. Probably tired. I'm sure we'd know if they had sex. The house, would be a mess. We all break things, and with Sapphire's strength being more powerful than ours, this house would have been demolished." I concluded.

Rose took a deep and unnecessary breath, to calm herself.

"You're right, Bella. We'd know. It would have been obvious." She laughed once, without humour. She attempted to control herself, she was getting better at it.

I walked upstairs into Henry's room. I found them playing a board game of some description. I looked at the bed, it was neatly made, the room was very clean, but very closed off; completely different to the rest of the house. The walls were a dark blue, the same colour as Sapphire's eyes.

Wait. That was Henry's favourite colour. They were so alike. So similar, like they were made for each other.

The realisation dawned on me.

"Hello Bella." A sweet voice welcomed me. It was Sapphire. She had her back turned to me, but knew who it was without even looking. She's good.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry to just appear without a warning. Rosalie was just frea-"

"We know, we heard the whole conversation. And Bella, we are not having sex, I can assure you. When have I ever lied to you?" Henry cut me off.  
Never. He didn't like to lie, he hated how it made him feel. So he'd always tell the truth.

"But thank you for sticking up for us." The little British voice thanked.

"It was nothing. Rosalie just started to freak, when she saw you two. Sapphire, I thought you didn't sleep?" I said, I was honestly confused.

Lucy had said that Sapphire rarely slept, said it was a waste of time. When she could be using that time to read a book, or yell at the neighbours. I laughed once at the memory.

"I usually don't; but it makes me feel more refreshed and clears my head. Which I need. Because my head, is messed up." She answered with a laugh.  
Henry began to chuckle to himself too.

I left then, not wanting to take away their time together. Keith was not going to like this at all.

"Speak of the devil." I whispered to myself, as I passed Keith in the hall.  
He stopped and turned to me. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, Henry is in his room, Sapphire is with him. They are playing some board game. Rose wasn't very happy when she came home and found those two sleeping together." That was probably the worst way to put it, but that is what popped into my head first.

"They had sex?" Keith screamed at me. I had to tap my ear to make sure it was still working. Of course it was.

"No. They were just sleeping. They haven't had sex. I suppose they just fell asleep next to each other." I suggested.

Keith ran at top speed into Henry's room, while I walked away with a smug grin on my face.

* * *

_So. What do you think. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter and leave reviews. I am thinking about taking a small break, so that I can begin a new book. So this might be the last chapter for a while._

_~xxxxFantasyLover3498xxxx~_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys. I am back. This was difficult to write, I didn't know what you guys wanted out of this story so it was hard to write, but no matter, here it is. Don't forget to review._

* * *

_Previously: _

"They had sex?" Keith screamed at me. I had to tap my ear to make sure it was still working. Of course it was.

"No. They were just sleeping. They haven't had sex. I suppose they just fell asleep next to each other." I suggested.

Keith ran at top speed into Henry's room, while I walked away with a smug grin on my face.

* * *

Chapter 15. Burning bridges.

_Aro POV._

Here I was. Sat on my throne, looking at nothing, as usual. I stared into space as I thought of that little hybrid child that had shown me up in front of the Ancients. How dare she! She was just nothing, a weakling!

"Brother, there is no point getting worked up about this girl. She is just a child. She has no value to the Ancients. Just there for convenience." Marcus whispered to me in a dead voice. Ever since I had killed Didyme, he became lifeless. At times I regret it, but I could not allow their fallen relationship to break apart this coven. I couldn't loose Marcus, but my sister's gift wasn't that great, so it was her, or Marcus; either way, I couldn't let my family be torn apart.

I just nodded to my brother. I didn't trust my voice; even for a vampire, it was rare that we had to display any signs of weakness, but we did. Well I did. Marcus was basically dead. And Caius, was a jerk, he loves justice. Punishing those who are guilty or innocent. He does whatever he wants. Unless I step in.

"Heidi will be here soon." Caius announced.  
I hadn't noticed the burning in my throat, until my brother brought it up.

I still held that grudge against that little hybrid.  
I continued to think about it, until Heidi returned with the tourists.

They all walked in here, looking around the hall, looking at all of us 'pale people' around.

"Welcome to Volterra." I said in a dead voice.  
As soon as everyone was in the room, the doors slammed shut. The sound echoed through the hall.

It took all of three seconds for all the vampires to move and find someone to feed on.

I found a young man, he was tall, muscular. I punched his shoulder, then sank my teeth into his neck; it was like slicing a knife through butter.  
Screams erupted all around the hall, high pitched, a cry for help.

My pile of bodies had grown, there were more bodies than usual. It was definitely annoying me, that hybrid child. Unlike every other hybrid I had ever come into contact with; and with their knowledge, we have discovered that they are not as rare as we were led to believe.

But, this hybrid was different. She wasn't afraid of us, she didn't smell like the others. She had more to her. And I need to find out her secrets. She was part vampire, I knew that. But what else is she?

"Brother, are you alright?" Marcus asked me. I was still in my own little world.

"Sorry brother. I'm just thinking about that hybrid we met the other day. She is different. I believe that she is part vampire, but there is more to her. She is not human, at all." I concluded. Hopefully that would explain why I was a bit upset today.

"Brother, you mustn't get yourself caught up in this. She is a hybrid and she is powerful. How, we do not know. We cannot change her, and we cannot change what she does. You watched the book, as she was near it. You saw it through one of the guards mind. This hybrid is important to the world. However that may be." Caius spoke to me.

"Sweet heart. Why don't you go read a book. Take your mind off of this strange child." Sulpicia suggested. Sometimes my wife is considerate, so I must do as she asks, to prevent her from swaying to leave, like Didyme and Marcus were at one point.  
I took my wife's hand, and led her with me. It is not safe to have her around, just doing what she pleases. She can leave, but I put my trust in Chelsea; she has strengthened mine and Caius' wives bonds and loyalty to us.

We walked into the library in our quarters, and picked out a book each. I didn't look at which book I picked up, but I began to read it anyway.

_Life has never been easy; not for me anyway. Every night after that argument, I find myself crying my eyes out until I fall asleep. _

_I just don't sleep now. It kills me, knowing that we were friends, that we had been there for each other. It kills me, knowing that we could have been close for a very long time. But, I screwed it up. I apologised, but it was too late. _

I put the book down, it was written quite a while ago, by a teenager, that is now a part of us. Heidi.

Her parents had messed her life up, and she kept a diary, which she published when she was turned.

I tossed the book back on the shelf. My head was stinging, but only a little.

This hybrid was messing with me now. There was so much to her, that was unknown to me. I must find out what she is, and quickly; before it drives me insane!

"Aro. Stop fixating on that hybrid. It makes me uncomfortable, knowing that you are thinking of another woman." Sulpicia said, there was a challenge in her voice. Daring me to think of the hybrid again. We both knew very well what would happen if I did. Not that she would know.  
I grabbed her hand, and read the thoughts.

_Fool. _

That's the only thing that came spiralling into my mind.

"You are a fool, to go snooping through my mind, whenever you feel like it. It's just rude!" Sulpicia growled at me.

I heard my brothers walking to the library, just to check up on what is happening. Behind their steps, were much faster and more frequent ones, Athenodora. They must have heard our argument.

Caius came through the door first. Tailed by Marcus and Athenodora.

My brothers came over to me, while Athenodora walked over to Sulpicia. They were having a silent conversation, one of which I could probably guess the topic.

"Brother, what was going on?" Caius asked, shock thick in his voice.

"That hybrid happened." Sulpicia said, venom piecing her tone of voice.

I gave a small smile to my brothers, they were so worried that this would be what split this family up. Which right now, it is very possible that it could. But I put my faith in Chelsea to ensure that the family would never split again. Or come anywhere close to it.

"Felix, Demetri?" I called out for them. They appeared within a second of me calling for them.

"Master?" Felix asked. He wondered, of course he did.

"Take the wives to their tower. Make sure they don't leave." I demanded. It was wrong, to lock them up; but in a dire emergency like this one, I have no choice.

I watched as Sulpicia and Athenodora walked out of the room, followed by Felix and Demetri.

I waited until the doors were fully closed, before I spoke to my brothers about this family problem.

"We are going to loose them now. We cannot avoid it. They will try to leave. We must do, anything we have to, in order to keep them here. Marcus, tell me, what are the bonds like between our wives and ourselves?" I asked Marcus. He could tell, if the bond was golden, then they wouldn't leave for long. Any other colour, and we may has well never have met them.

"Brother, they are strong bonds, but... I have seen stronger. Like the bond between soul mates. They are not the ones for you. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but they made you happy and I didn't want to ruin that." Marcus apologised. He was worried of the worst. Caius growled very quietly.

"Fine. Let them leave. Let them do as they please. We are not their soul mates, we no longer control them. Let them go their own way, and when they come crawling back to us, we shall ignore them." Caius' rage was beginning to become exposed. He was pissed off about this, he had loved Athenodora.

"Caius, you know what will happen if they leave. Word will spread, we will be weak. We would have lost two precious people in our coven. Others can target them." Marcus warned us.

"They have been trained, they can fight. This is only _if _they decide to leave. We can stop them, they are weak, we can take them back. If we cannot get them back, then I suppose our last option would be to kill them. But only if it came down to it." I concluded.

I watched as a flash of guilt flew through Marcus' eyes. His thoughts were different. He didn't seem so dead anymore. But only a little.

_Sulpicia POV._

"Take the wives to their tower. Make sure they don't leave." Aro demanded.

Before Felix and Demetri had the chance, I grabbed Athenodora's wrist and pulled her out the door with me. I waited until we were far away enough, before we began to run.

We never had any freedom. The Volturi, were evil. They only wanted power; and we didn't want that. Not if we have to kill, to obtain it.

"HEY! Stop!" Felix shouted to us, I didn't have to worry about Aro, he couldn't hear us; the library was sound proof.

Jane and Alec appeared in front of us, they had disappointment written all over their faces.

"Going somewhere?" Jane asked, her voice high, questioning from every angle.

"Out of here." Athenodora answered. Jane nodded. Alec looked to his sister, a smug smile on his face, spreading to his ears.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave." Jane replied.

Athenodora laughed. She knew that they were no match for her. All these years, she had fooled everyone into thinking she didn't have an ability, but she did. I always knew. It was quite fascinating actually. From one touch, she can paralyse someone, for as long as she chooses. We had to learn how to keep things from Aro, it took a few centuries but we got it done.

Athenodora moved so quickly, I missed the movement. In a matter of seconds, she had Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix on the floor, unmoving. Completely helpless.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit. We had gotten a lot of rest, so we were fast. We were faster than anyone here; and we used it to our advantage.

We had to leave by the back, it was still daytime outside. So we kept to the shadows. It was difficult, moving around the city, without being noticed. We ran at vampire speed, away from where the guards can see us. Once we hit the forest on the outskirts of the city, we ran at full speed. Once we were several hundred miles away, we stopped. Athenodora found a large rock, it was flat on top. She pulled up her left hand, and took off her wedding and engagement ring. Then placed her wedding ring on the rock, and put her engagement ring in her pocket.

"Dora? Why?" I asked her, using her nickname; she loved Caius, I knew that.

"It hurts too much to remember what love was once like. And this ring is a symbol of a love that crashed and burned. I never felt loved when I was around Caius, he never knew anything about me, as I changed over the years. He was too hooked up on justice. So much that he forgot me, and left me to do nothing but watch. I can't stand by any more. So, I'm going to the Cullens. Come with me if you want to. I need to fight, and to show him how much pain he caused me, and if that means working with the Cullens, then I'll do it. They aren't bad people, Aro just made them seem that way." Athenodora convinced me. It was done, a love that would never flourish again, it was just a waste of time.

I ripped off my wedding ring and put it next to hers on the rock. That love, is gone; and won't return, ever.

Dora smiled at me, linked our arms and we ran off to the nearest airport to get to Washington. We could use the name of the Volturi, seeing as people know who we are. We can cover our tracks to make sure that no one finds us, until we want to be found.

I knew that Carlisle was a good man, I didn't know the others. They were strangers, but if they were a part of Carlisle's family, we should trust them too. Right?

What if just being a part of Carlisle's family, makes them bad people? I've seen them all once, that was years ago, when Aro decided to attack them. I didn't know about the hybrids at the time. So when they were discovered, we took an interest. They were unique, at the time. Now, there is a new kind of hybrid, and they are so rare. A combination between vampires and shape shifters. It is so unreal. Not natural, we are enemies, even from the start we were designed to kill each other; yet the Cullens got around it, and I want to as well.

If we join the Cullens, then Aro would be so angry, he'd join the fight.

I turned to Dora, she was sat in the seat next to me on the plane.

"If Aro finds out that we've joined the Cullens, then he'll be so angry that he will fight as well. He'll try to kill us and the Cullens. We will fight them, and we will win." I was about to add that we would have to find our soul mates.  
Marcus told us centuries ago that we weren't a match. I got angry at the time, but I moved on. Got over it, and I have just learned to accept it.

I finally understood why Didyme wanted to leave, when she fell out of love with Marcus. She couldn't bare to be around him, knowing that they were once married, they'd been in love. It must have hurt her too much, that she wanted to leave.

"I never thought that we would actually leave. I just hope that someone from the guard finds those rings. It would be such a waste." Dora said after an hour of silence; and flying on the plane.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Someone will follow our scents, and they'll find the rings. They wont even bother to follow our trails again, because they will take the rings back, and no one will come looking." I explained to her.

"Then again, none of them would bother to follow our scents. We're no longer a part of the Volturi, which means, that we can take our old names back." Dora informed me.

"We can't. Well not technically. We aren't divorced. Still married." I announced, with sadness. Of course we're still married, but seeing as we supposedly died a long time ago, we can't get it undone without exposing ourselves. The best we can do, is remove the rings, and love from our hearts and find our way.  
Our plane descended into Seattle, so we had to catch another plane to Port Angeles. We got a lot of stares from some over friendly men.

We boarded our next plane in a matter of minutes. The air hostess asked us if we would like anything, her smile was genuine. She was kind, we declined her offer; she walked off to the next people.

"Cia, do you think that the Cullens will accept us?" Dora asked me, using my favourite nick name.

I felt a bit of pressure on my mind, as if someone was watching us. But without saying anything.

"I hope they do. We'd have to explain why we left the Volturi, and I hope they trust us, after everything that _they _put them through." I answered.

The pressure on my mind left, and it was clear. Alice. She can see the future, so she must have seen us then. I have connected so much to her gift, that I can tell when she is watching us.

"Alice was watching us then, just before you asked me that." I whispered to Dora.

"Really. At least she knows we're coming alone." She replied. Dora liked Alice. Not just for her ability. She reminded me a little bit of Aro. But not by much.

It took an hour to get to Port Angeles. Then we just gave up, we found a nearby woods, and ran to forks, it took a matter of minutes to get there.

We kept running, until we found that break in the trees that led to the Cullens house. We walked, not wanting to make it seem like an attack.

We walked at a slow human pace, so we could look at the scenery. There were so many trees, it was beautiful, green. The air was moist, but it smelt good. The dirt, had flowers sprouting, the house, was glass. Mostly glass, the woods around it reflected off of every surface. It was magnificent.

We were at the garden, when we saw all the Cullens watching two people fighting; a girl and a boy. They were kicking, punching and biting. They were using their abilities too, which was so dangerous!

* * *

_Sorry guys, this chapter is shorter than others, but I needed to get this one finished so I could start on the next one._

_FL3498 xxxx._


	17. Chapter 16

_Hello, how did you like the last chapter? This chapter takes off where chapter 14 left off. Enjoy.  
__Please review so I know what I can do to make this story better!_

* * *

_Previously:_

We walked at a slow human pace, so we could look at the scenery. There were so many trees, it was beautiful, green. The air was moist, but it smelt good. The dirt, had flowers sprouting, the house, was glass. Mostly glass, the woods around it reflected off of every surface. It was magnificent.

We were at the garden, when we saw all the Cullens watching two people fighting; a girl and a boy. They were kicking, punching and biting. They were using their abilities too, which was so dangerous!

* * *

Chapter 16. Survival.

_Sapphire's POV._

Bella walked out of the room then, probably not wanting to over stay her welcome, which was crazy because she lives here. But I'm glad that she stood up for us, then again it might not be worth anything soon.

I listened to Keith talk to Bella; she was trying to explain to him that we haven't had sex, and it was nothing. His thoughts became very violent when he found out that I was with his best friend.

"Oh no." I whispered to Henry.

"What?" He asked me back.

"Keith's mad, he just found out that I have been spending time with you. He doesn't like the idea of us being friends, or anything more than friends." I answered. Henry chuckled quietly to himself.

Keith came storming through the door; nearly breaking it, I might add.

"What the hell! Henry, I told you, she was no good for anything! I thought you trusted me?" Keith yelled at Henry.

"I do trust you, but there is something good about her, she isn't a bad person." Henry defended me.

Keith growled at me. So I stood up. I was taller, ever since the wolf gene kicked into action.

"Why is it, that you don't like me? Is it because we flirted once or twice, or is it because I was raised to be evil?" I questioned him. He didn't like me, whatever the reason was, I had to find out.

_Why would she bring that up! We flirted, OK fine,but I didn't want Henry to know! _Keith thought to himself.

"You flirted with each other?" Henry asked. I watched as Keith froze, he was a statue.

"Oh, I see. You didn't want him to know that. Whoops." I was pushing my luck, but I didn't care. I had to fight, I needed to feel the pain. To make me stronger.

Keith growled so loudly, it hurt my ears.  
There was silence throughout the whole house, everyone was listening to what was going on up here; I have no doubt in my mind about it, without even looking.

In seconds, I was airborne. Keith had kicked me back, I crashed through the window. It shattered to a million pieces around me. I hit the floor with a _thud._ Leaving a dent in the ground, whoops again.  
All the air rushed out of my lungs and my back connected to the ground. Some glass nearly hit my face, I quickly moved out of the way.  
Esme is going to be so angry about that. All the Cullens came running outside to see what had happened.  
Carlisle was the first one to see me. He looked at all the glass. I looked to my right, down the Cullen driveway, looking to see if anyone could have seen me fall, and survive.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" Mum asked me. She came running over to me, she was worried I was hurt. Unlikely.

"I'm fine." I answered her, she calmed down after that.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me, he was curious about what had happened, no doubt that everyone else was curious too.

"Me and Keith, we got into an argument. I was provoking him. It was my fault. He got angry because I'm friends with Henry. I wanted to find out why he hates me. So I took it too far. And he kicked me out the window. I take responsibility for this, it was my fault." I begged them, I tried to convince them to punish me, but they couldn't bring themselves to.

I looked up at the gap in the house, where the window used to be.  
Henry was looking down at me; I could have sworn I saw a sparkle in his eyes; a tear? Before he moved away. I heard a lot of banging around in that room. So, I scaled the wall, and climbed in through the gap.

Keith was having a temper tantrum. He was so angry, but why? What had I ever done to upset him, besides being friends with Henry?

I waved my hand in front of the gap, all the glass from the ground raised up, to recreate the window. It looked perfect. Unscratched and clear. Not a mark, no smudges. Pretty good work if you ask me.

Keith stared at me, watching what I could do. It scared him, I knew that. Is that why he hated me? Because I was unknown to him, because I was powerful enough to bring the Ancients to their knees? Or the Volturi?

"Keith, lets just talk. Maybe we can figure something out. I don't know. But it would be best if we spoke outside." I said in a quiet voice.

"Follow me." He said through his teeth. He walked out the door.  
I waved my hand over the mess he made, clearing that mess, and walked after him.

Henry caught my arm before I was down the stairs.  
"Why do you insist on making amends with him, he hates you. Why try to fix his problems." He whispered hurriedly. He didn't want me talking to Keith, or even be near him. Stupid protection bond. It comes with the imprint. Crap.

"It is my fault, that he has these problems. I have to try. If I don't, he will be this way for the rest of his life. I can't do that to you. I have to fix this. I have to." I was consistent. This is my problem to fix, and if I don't fix it now I'll be spending the rest of my life trying to.

Henry held my hand as we walked outside. Rosalie was just staring at our intertwined hands. She wasn't glaring, so I couldn't tell how she felt about this. We were just friends, I had to keep reminding myself that. I walked over to the dent in the ground, and faced Keith.  
He was looking out to the driveway. His back turned to me. He spun round, when someone cleared their throat. I slid my hand out of Henry's. Keith would hate to see that, plus it would keep me on his bad side.

"Start talking." Keith growled to me. Henry took a few steps back.

"Well. I just want to know why you hate me so much. What is it that I actually did, to make you hate me." I wondered.

"You died. You left me and your mother in pieces. We ran for it, and came here. But we never thought that we'd see you again. And now I watch as you look at Henry. I can see that you love him. And it kills me, knowing that I wish it was me." Keith rushed out. He was telling the truth. He had loved me, the first time I was alive. It broke him onto thousands of little pieces when I died. He felt so much pain, he ran from it all, to taste freedom and a calm environment.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry that it happened to you. No one should feel heartbreak. And I am so sorry that it happened to you. But you can't be mad at me, I had no control over what happened. It had to happen, so I could change the course of life. By now, the world would be in so much danger. My mum would have gone full evil, if she hadn't seen me in time." I explained. I was hoping he would forgive me.  
No. Of course he wouldn't.

"You think I can just forgive what happened. I can't. It was the worst heartbreak I had ever had." Keith came up to look me in the eyes.

"I can't anymore. Not now, I'm so sorry, but its too late. I can't be with you." I whispered to him. He wasn't taking any of it though.  
It took a second before our lips connected. It felt wrong, my heart was jumping around in my chest. I was feeling sick, these actions were so wrong. I felt dizzy, ill. I felt it, as Henry fell to the ground. I saw a weak spot with Keith, and used my time to pull away.

I ran straight over to Henry. He had passed out. He was breathing, thankfully. I had gone against the imprint, just by kissing someone else. It made the bond weak, and made us weak at the same time. It was so dangerous, it could kill us.

"What happened there?" Keith asked no one in particular.

"The imprint bond, that's what happened." Leah said. I hadn't even noticed she was there. She was so quiet now.

"Leah!" I shouted at her. They weren't supposed to find out yet.

_Leah, please don't tell them! _I asked, through her mind.

_They were going to find out sooner or later. _She thought back. I sighed.

"The imprint bond?" Keith asked me.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Hey. Talk now. What imprint bond." Rosalie demanded. I looked back to Henry. He was still out. I took a deep breath.

"I imprinted on Henry." I said slowly. Leah had a smile on her face. It felt good to finally tell them out loud. But it was too soon.

"Oh." Esme said. She didn't seem upset, but more relieved than anything. I suppose she was happy that he had found his mate. Even if it was me.

"So when Keith kissed Sapphire, the imprint bond became weak. I know for a fact that they both felt mentally weaker, they felt nauseated. Ill. They felt so powerless. Just from betraying the imprint. See that is why Sapphire told you that she couldn't be with you, because her heart belongs to Henry." Leah explained. I'm glad she took that one. I wouldn't have explained it right.

Keith just watched me, as I was looking at Henry. I felt a lot of eyes on me.

"I don't know what to make of this." Rosalie said. She was confused on her feelings.

I took Henry's hand, it was colder than mine now, I had to get him inside.

"I'll take him." Edward said as he came walking over.  
He lifted Henry and took him inside, to his bedroom I think. I hope he didn't hear everything that was just said.

I walked over to where Leah was standing. I was glad she was here.

"Thanks, for making me tell them. It felt good to finally tell them about the imprint." I thanked her.

"Yeah, it was exciting to watch, as I could see through your eyes, as you imprinted. I never knew it to be so strong. With the males, it is so much weaker." She trailed off.

I just smiled. I knew the bond was strong. I could feel it.

Like I could sense how Keith was even more pissed off. He was losing control, and quickly too.

"Shit." I whispered. I ran over to Keith, put a hand on his shoulder. He just glared at my hand.

I never even moved. But suddenly my hand was gone and I was being thrown to the floor. I felt the hand on my arm that was pushing me to the ground.

The ground felt softer this time, probably due to the fact that there was less force crushing me.

Keith pushed a hand around my throat, and one hand on my shoulder, keeping me on the ground. His knee crossed over both my legs, pinning me there.

"Why didn't you tell us about the imprint?" He yelled in my face.

_Don't intervene. _I spoke to everyone's minds. Hoping that they would listen to me. Chances are, they would join in.

I closed my eyes, and slid out of Keith's grip. My movement was too strong, and quick for him to even process. Good, it saves me a lot of time.

Keith spun round to look at me. His eyes full of lust and hate. Part of my mind was looking around in the future for his mate. The rest of my mind, was here; trying to figure out how to not hurt him. I decided on using my ability, to slow him down.

I knelt down on the floor and pushed my fist to the dirt.  
Dust began to swirl around Keith's form. He was trapped there. I added water and fire to it. It was like a vortex, I suppose. Without my permission, thunder and lightning tore across the sky, daring to hit Keith. I let it all fall to the ground. The fire died out, the water waltzed into the nearest trees.

Everything got very dark all of a sudden. I closed my eyes, and put all my faith in my other senses; even if my sight was perfectly fine.  
Wind swirled around me and Keith, drawing out a fighting ground. Then came the heat, fire. Keith can control a lot of things.

I felt the light behind my eyelids. It had gotten lighter, so I opened my eyes. Keith was stood there, wind swirling around us, making our hair dance. In his hands, were what looked like two balls of fire. Neat little trick.

The fire burst from his hands, and encircled me. I was trapped, but that wasn't going to stop me.

I felt my heart jump, it was quick. I didn't know what it meant, but I left it.

The flames licked higher and higher around me. Challenging me to fight. Fine. I'll play.

I put my hand into the fire. And it died instantly. My hand remained in the air, as water crept up around Keith. It closed in around him. Trapping him in a sphere of water. He struggled. I raised the sphere high into the sky, then let it drop.

There was a horrible crack as Keith hit the floor. His skin had cracked open. It was healing. And in no time, it had gone. He was quick.

Then he lunged at me. We punched each other. Kicked each other. Used our abilities to knock over the other one.

After a while, I could tell this was tiring Keith. He would lose. It was inevitable.

"Stop. You're going to kill each other!" A strange voice shouted.

We gave one final push, that knocked us both over. I looked to my right, to see two women standing there. One had dark brown hair, the others hair was white. They both looked to be in their late twenties.

The brunette spoke. "What happened here?" She had told us to stop.

"Ah, Sulpicia, Athenodora. It is wonderful to see you both again." Carlisle greeted them.

"Its a private matter!" Keith shouted back to her. She just nodded, accepting it.

"Let us take this inside." Carlisle suggested. Everyone walked inside. I kept my distance from Keith, just in case he tried to kill me. I ran upstairs, following Edward and Henry's scent. I found Henry laying on his bed. Edward had just set down a glass of water for him, for when he awoke.

"Take care of him." Edward whispered to me on his way out. He closed the door behind him. I walked over to a chair, and pulled it up next to the bed. I took Henry's hand. It was only just colder than mine.

I listened to the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"So, why have you come to us?" Carlisle asked the ladies.

"We have left the Volturi." Sulpicia announced.

The Volturi. They must have been the wives. But why did they leave, their life must have been great, being a part of the worlds most feared coven of all.

"Why have you left them?" Bella asked.

"Aro, was thinking about a hybrid. She's different, he doesn't understand her, and he wants her. To see what she can do. So he ordered us around, and we made a break for it. For centuries he had locked us up so that we wouldn't leave. But we couldn't take it any more." Sulpicia said, there was no emotion in her voice. And I had a feeling, that the hybrid she was talking about, was me.

Henry's hand twitched in mine, I snapped my head round to look at him. He was still asleep. I squeezed his hand gently. I missed hearing the sound of his voice.

"Dora, why don't you tell them about what happened to Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix?" Sulpicia asked.

"Well. I have an ability. But me and Cia, worked on hiding our thoughts from Aro. So he never found out. But, I can paralyse people for as long as I want to. So I used it on those four, and they never chased after us because they couldn't." Athenodora explained.  
Ah, I see; they have little nicknames. Sulpicia is Cia, and Athenodora is Dora. Clever, seeing as their names are complicated enough.

"How come you didn't want Aro to know about your ability?" Esme asked Athenodora.

"I knew he'd try to use me. And I knew that Caius, wouldn't like that." Athenodora's voice twitched on Caius' name.

"I think that the hybrid that Aro was thinking about, is our Sapphire. She only arrived the other day. But she never mentioned anything about the Volturi." Carlisle informed Sulpicia and Athenodora.

Oh. I forgot to tell them about that, I probably should have by now.

Henry's arm moved, and in a matter of seconds he was awake.

"Hey." I said in a soft voice. Now was the difficult part, explaining what happened.

"Hey." He said back. I helped him to sit up, he still felt weak; so did I actually.

I handed him the glass of water, and he drank it all. I could tell that he wanted some blood as well, it was just one of those things you knew about your soul mate.  
I used my teeth to cut my wrist, again.  
This time he didn't hesitate. He just took my wrist and drank a little. He preferred my blood, to an animals or a humans. It was strange, but I didn't care; what's the point. Why care about something, if you didn't mind it? Or if you were used to it.

Henry then pushed my arm away. He didn't like feeling weak, I knew that. I watched my wrist heal. So quickly, it took a second to close and disappear. The speed of the shifter heal rate and the vampire heal rate, put together. Neat.

"OK. Explain. What happened out there? I saw Keith kiss you, then it all went black. I felt sick and weak. Then, I can't remember anything." Henry demanded.

"If I tell you, then everything will be ruined. I can't tell you. Not yet." I whispered. I can't tell him. Its just not something that is easy to say.

"How? Is it bad? Tell me." Henry asked me again. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, then shifted my weight in the chair. I sat closer to the bed.

"I am a shifter, so I can do everything, and more, that a wolf can do. Including imprint. That's the point, Leah was yelling at me that I didn't want this imprint. But I didn't know at the time." I looked away, as Henry's eyes widened. He had connected the dots, and was shocked out of his mind.

"So, when Keith kissed me, the bond got weak, and basically fell. It hurt me too. It could have killed us, that's why I had to push Keith away before anything worse could happen." I finished. I stared out his window. I watched the trees dance in the wind. So graceful.

"So-so you imprinted, on me?" Henry asked. Confusion and panic were prominent in his voice.

I looked into his eyes, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear me say it to him. It might calm him down, or make it a lot worse, one way to find out.

"Yes." I said simply. I watched his reaction. He closed his eyes, he was blocking his thoughts. Though it was weak. I could easily break through, but he didn't want me in his mind for a reason. I wasn't going to go looking around to see what he thinks.

"Could you, give me some time alone. This is a lot to take in." Henry asked me in a small voice.

"Sure." I said, then left.

It hurt a little to just leave him so willingly. But he asked me to, so I had to.

I ran out the house, and shifted. I ran and ran. I couldn't think of a explanation for his reaction. I ran faster. I felt the power punching through my muscles. I saw a few members of the other packs. They were annoyed with me, oh well.

I think, that it might be time, to make my pack grow. Time to go find some girls, that need this life. Girls who have a shit life, to get them out of it.

* * *

_There you have it! Chapter 16. Sulpicia and Athenodora are friends with the Cullens, and Henry is freaking out? How will this turn out.  
Also, I will try to upload a new chapter every Sunday. Cos I love ya!_

_Don't forget to leave a review, please. _

_Thanks!_

_FL3498xxxx._


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello people. I'm back. How'd you like chapter 16, I knew it took a while to appear. But I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about the new found friendship between the two ex Volturi members and the Cullens and what you think about Henry's reaction. _

_Also I am sorry that I fucked up one of the chapters, I uploaded it twice, sorry again, I have fixed it! I think._

* * *

_Previously:_

I ran out the house, and shifted. I ran and ran. I couldn't think of a explanation for his reaction. I ran faster. I felt the power punching through my muscles. I saw a few members of the other packs. They were annoyed with me, oh well.

I think, that it might be time, to make my pack grow. Time to go find some girls, that need this life. Girls who have a shit life, to get them out of it.

* * *

Chapter 17. You and I.

_Sapphire's POV._

I was back in my human form. Thankful that the book had given me the gift of not ruining all my clothes when I shifted.  
I was in Port Angeles. It took about a minute to get here. But I didn't care about the speed. I just needed to escape that train wreck that is my life.

I watched from the rooftops, I didn't touch the ground. And nobody noticed me up here. The sun was slowly setting, I knew that in about an hour, it would be dark, and I can start looking. There is always someone who wanted a different life, someone who wanted something more and wanted revenge.

That is what I was here for. I may be a 'good' person, but I was neutral. I had a bad side too. Though my good side is stronger. That's what I think perfection is, someone who is just as evil as they are good. Equal, balanced.

I think I might go full evil, if my life gets worse. First Keith, now Henry. I don't think that I am strong enough to deny that bond, it is very strong. If Henry rejects it though, and I can't, I'd have to leave, and never return. The pain would be too much for me. I wouldn't be able to stay near him, knowing that he didn't want me.

Lets just hope it doesn't come to that.

The sun finally set, the street lamps illuminated a small section of the street.

I jumped off the roof I was on, and landed without a sound. I just walked and walked. I couldn't quite tell what I was looking for, but I'd know it, when I see it.

I saw a girl stumble over the road. She had been crying. Mascara was smeared under her eyes. I ran to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked the girl.

"No. I'm not. But thank you for your concern." She said. But she didn't move.

"I can help, tell me what's wrong sweetheart." I told her.

"My parents kicked me out of the house last week. And I was staying with my boyfriend. But I found him sleeping with another girl. So I left. God I hate him right now." She began to cry again.

"I can help you." I repeated.

"How? You're just a stranger to me." She said back. Time to offer a new life.

"Do you want a new life? A life filled with freedom?" I asked her.

"Yes. I really do." She answered.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Talia. What's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Sapphire." I answered. I linked our arms, and took her out of the town. I found the woods I came here with. It was just on the outskirts of the town.

"Where are we going?" Talia asked me. We just passed the entrance to the woods.

"Someplace safe, the middle of the woods." I answered. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"This wood is dangerous. I know that. Why did you bring me here?" Talia looked worried.

"Its only dangerous to people like you, but you won't be this way for very long, trust me. I can give you that new life. It has freedom, but it has to stay a secret. You can't see your family again. Nor your friends. No one. You will be strong enough to get revenge, but it goes against your nature. After this, you belong to me. Fair deal?" I asked.

"Fair deal." Talia said back.

I smiled at her, then lunged for her throat.

_Henry POV._

Sapphire's been gone for a very long time, she left hours ago. I walked downstairs. Leah was here.

"Henry, where did Sapphire go?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, I asked her to leave me alone so I could think. But she just walked outside and phased. She didn't say where she went." I answered.

"Can't you just follow her scent?" Bella asked.

"No, she's cloaked it from me, I won't be able to find her. No one can. She doesn't want to be found. Unless..." Leah trailed off. She turned to me.

"I wont be able to find her." I said to Leah. She had hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes you can. Follow the bond. I know you can feel it. Just admit it, the bond feels great. It makes you feel strong, alive." Leah pressed on and on.

I had to admit, I could feel the bond, and it feels great. It is so strong, I don't know if I can reject it. That is what I wanted to do. I don't want the imprint, if Sapphire isn't happy with it, I know that she prefers Keith; though he said that she loves me. He could see it. How did I feel? No one has asked!

"Henry, calm down. And you're right, no one has asked you. How do you feel about Sapphire?" Edward asked. He sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Bella.

Lizzy came in then, probably to listen to my answer.

"I honestly don't know." I answered truthfully.

It was true, I didn't know how I felt. Stupid really. I should know by now, after thinking most of the day.

"He is confused. He isn't sure how he feels." Jasper spoke up.

I really didn't.

"This is serious, Henry. An imprint shouldn't be ignored or rejected. It will hurt Sapphire on a physical level if it is rejected. She is strong, but not that strong. I have felt that bond, through her feelings, it is so strong. It would make every other imprint look childish." Leah pressed, again.

Tony came downstairs then, he had only woken up yesterday. He just loves to run, that's it. He doesn't have to hunt as much as a normal vampire, once every now and then would do it for him.

Sapphire's gone, and nobody knows where, but there is a chance that I can find her.

"Why do you need to see Sapphire anyway?" I asked Leah. She went a little red.

"She said she could help me find my imprint today. If she can. She said to me, that it was you, that pulled her here. Why she came back. This was just a few hours ago, when she phased. She wouldn't let me in her mind to see where she was going. She said she'd be back. But she's been gone a long time." Leah explained. I pulled her here? The bond?

The bond felt strong, close. Sapphire was here.

"She's here." I said before I ran out the door to meet her.

There she was, in wolf form, next to a very white wolf. There was no other colour to her fur, just white like snow.

Sapphire phased back first, then the girl. She was blonde, made sense. Green eyes, small nose. Not much to her, not really. She had no make up on, no jewellery. Nothing.

"Hey, everyone. This is Talia. She is the newest member to my pack." Sapphire announced.

Talia kept away from us, she could probably smell vampire everywhere.

"Remember what I told you?" Sapphire whispered to Talia, who nodded in response.

I turned around, mum and dad were stood there. Tony came out to talk to Sapphire. I kept an eye on him, he liked Sapphire, just because she got him out of his old life. Away from drugs. I didn't trust him. For a minute I thought he might ask Sapphire out. I had hoped he wouldn't, but part of me wanted to see what Sapphire would say.

Everyone began to walk inside, Talia stayed by Sapphire's side. Keith came to stand next to me.

"Hey. Sorry for ruining your room. And kissing Sapphire's. And everything else I did wrong." Keith apologised.

"Its fine, I completely understand why you acted the way you did. I probably would have done the same." I answered, and accepted his apology.

Me and Keith stayed outside, we were practising with our abilities. I was only half paying attention, I was listening to Sapphire and Tony talk.

"Really? They forced you to join, because of your brother?" I heard Sapphire ask.

"Yeah, he owed them something, so I got him out of it. But got myself into trouble. I never saw him again though, he left because I was a disappointment, apparently." Tony replied. He was working this from every angle! He was going to move in on her.

I looked back to Keith, and saw fire flying my way.  
Then it turned around and went to hit Keith. He ducked just in time and it hit a tree.

"That was close." Sapphire said to me. She had changed its direction, clever.

I nodded to her. Hoping she understood it as a thank you. Probably.

Leah walked over to me, and nudged me with her shoulder.

"Have you made your decision yet? You have to tell her. You ran out to see her, I know you like her. So tell her what you want to do." Leah whispered to me, it was pointless, Sapphire could hear us anyway.

I walked inside, I couldn't deal with this at the minute.

Edward watched as I walked upstairs. I saw him move slightly, Bella put her hand on his arm, to stop him. I just continued to move. My mum and dad knew not to interfere. They knew that once I was upset, no one can make it better, you just have to let it go on, without disturbing me.

I threw open my bedroom door, then slammed it closed. I turned to one of my walls in my room, and picked up a pencil. I loved to draw. I drew anything I could, just patterns usually. This could keep me occupied for hours.

I heard Carlisle walk into his study, it was only on the floor below my room.

"So, Sapphire. How did you create Talia? She doesn't have the wolf gene, does she?" Carlisle asked Sapphire. It bothered me, that he was the first one to talk to her properly, after she had gotten back. Tony didn't count, she just wanted her.

"I can turn people into both, vampire and shifter. Depends on the venom I use, the more painful one is the vampire one, the wolf one is different. It's quick, only takes an hour to complete. Yeah, it strengthens the bones and muscles, but not quite as much as a vampire. Its hard to explain." Sapphire said. I tuned the rest out. I didn't need to know about this.

I kept drawing; after an hour or so, I realised what I had drawn. I had drawn a dragon, it was frightening, but gentle. Fearless, but can shy away at anything. It reminded me of Sapphire.

That's when I heard some very light footsteps walking towards my room. I looked over to my bed, the glass was still there, the one Sapphire had given to me.

There was a light tap on my door. I had no clue who it was, so I walked to my door, and opened it to see aunt Alice stood there. With worry plastered all over her fragile shape.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked her. She stepped lightly into my room and closed the door behind her. Something was horribly wrong, she never closed doors, unless there was a good reason for it.

"It's Sapphire. I'm worried that you might make the worst decision of your life, because you don't understand how you feel. You mean the world to Sapphire. I know that, you can just tell when you look at her, watching you. And she saved you earlier, from a fireball that would have killed you. The things she can do, worry me. She can not be controlled, yet we own her. She is a huge part of us, and has made a deal with our creators. They owe her, they killed her. She, very rarely, walked me through some of the future with her. Only the things I would have to know. But no one, knew of that imprint." She said the ending with hope. Alice has been hoping, that I would accept the imprint. For what?

"Alice. I understand why your here, talking to me about this, but I can't fall for anyone. Not now, I'm just not ready for love. I can't take this imprint, but I don't think I can reject it either. It is very very strong." I told her, she didn't need to know what I was planning. She'd see it soon.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Because I don't think you do. You can't ignore this imprint." She said, revealing my plan to ignore.

"Ignoring Sapphire is the worst idea you have had on this situation." Alice accused.

"How do you suppose I continue with this then, huh? You have no idea how this has changed my life, it is not something anyone had expected. I never knew I had a soulmate. And now I found her, I'm not sure I want her. I liked her, in the beginning. But now I know, she is just like me, but there are so many differences. She was there when I woke up from the weak bond. She was there, to save my life from a fireball. She was there, when everyone went out hunting. She was there, to fight Keith for his reaction, to the love that had sprung between me and Sapphire. I know she loves me, but was it on her own, or with the help of the imprint?" I explained. I never got so frustrated over anything. But I never had the time to understand my emotions, to clear my head and realise that I was in fact, in love with Sapphire. But was her love real, or a product of the imprint?

"It's real, no love is fake. It must have taken more effect when you two got close to each other. You understand each other, know what to say to cheer each other up, know what to say to convince the other of something. You two shouldn't be apart." Alice tried to convince me, to keep the imprint.

"No, I don't believe that this love is real." I said in a cold voice.

"You already admitted you loved her." Alice said back, just as cold, but full of disappointment.

Alice stormed out of my room, and ran downstairs and then outside. She'd come back soon.

Next to my room was someone I did not expect in the slightest. Jasper.

"Hey. Don't worry about Alice, she just has a close friendship with Sapphire and doesn't wan to see her hurt. I don't know how that friendship occurred, it just did." Jasper said, then straightened up a little. He took a seat, near a south-facing window. He knew what he was doing.

"look, Henry. I can tell you now, that Sapphire does in fact love you. Its strong, very strong. And I hate to admit this, but its the strongest love, I have ever seen. She will be, whatever you want her to be. She will do anything you ask. She will go away if you ask. That is why she left so easily when you asked her to, she was doing what you asked; no matter how much it hurt her. Give the imprint a chance Henry. Talk to Sapphire about it. Talk to her about how you feel, what you want or need out of this love. And if you still don't want it, then tell her. One last thing, get ready to train." That was all Jasper said, then he stood up, straightened his shirt and walked out of my room.  
I hope no one else walked in here. I couldn't take all these conversations about what I should do, its my choice. I shouldn't let anyone influence my decision.

"You're right. So decide. Because, waiting is not one of my strong suits." Sapphire said, she made me jump. She was silent. I never knew she was there; but here she is, leaning against my bedroom door frame, dressed in a sexy black dress and flat black shoes.

She had make up on? She had all black make up. Black eye liner, black mascara and black eye-shadow. She went for the whole 'smoky eyes' look. And she made it work, very well. She looked amazing.

I was torn. Tell her what I want or what I should do? But, which was which?

Sapphire laughed to herself, something she had seen in someone's thoughts must have been funny to her.

"I know, that you don't want the imprint. And its...Its fine, really. You don't have to go through with this, if you don't want to." Sapphire whispered, it was so low I had trouble hearing her.  
She was willing to sacrifice everything that had been made between us, for anything that I want. And she knew, that what I wanted, wasn't her. Of course, that's what everyone has seen from my reaction. It wasn't fair on Sapphire, it wasn't her choice to imprint on me. I helped her to come home, this is her home as much as it is mine. I didn't judge her, like others had. She was unique, and she could be mine. She could help with training us, she could help gather allies. She could set a future, that was impossible to imagine. She can solve all the worlds problems.

"See, I can't do anything, unless I know who is on my side, who can keep me in line, keep me good." Sapphire continued, she pushed off the door frame and began a very slow pace towards me.

"I have been through too much, to lose who I am. I feel pain, that was never mine. I may look soft, and gentle. But that is not who I am." Sapphire kept talking.

How was I supposed to resist this? It was a seduction! She wouldn't do that, would she?

"Everyone wants to see me help people; but, I can't help others until I learn how to help myself. The pain, the burn I felt the moment I was born, was repeated over and over, until I died. I felt the burn, it was like the transformation from human to vampire, but I felt it for four years. I couldn't escape it, and now people want my help, when no one was willing to help me, in my time of need." Sapphire growled. She was a few strides away from me now. I analysed her advance, checking my chances for escape. This isn't what I wanted this conversation to be like. It was turning into a game.

"Everything about life is a game." Sapphire whispered in my ear, then she flittered over to a chair and sat down, keeping her distance from me.

"People say that until you see something for yourself, you wont believe it. I think that you can believe anything you want. That its all purely by choice, we are never forced into decisions." Sapphire closed her eyes, she was unsure of how to go on.

Her eyes stayed closed, she was thinking really hard about something.

"Nope, just looking through time." Sapphire whispered, as if she did it every day.

"That's because I do." Sapphire said, eyes closed tight.

"Does it bother you? That I might not want this imprint?" I asked her. Her eyes flashed open, she wasn't expecting that one.

She growled quietly to herself.

"No one can know how I feel. Its not important." She replied with a dead voice.  
I didn't want to do this, but I had to know what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

"Tell me. Does it bother you?" I demanded this time. Impatience was the only thing that was heard in my voice.

Sapphire straightened up, her arms rest on her knees. She was torn, from what she wanted, and what I wanted. Even if the answer was forced out of her. Which I feel guilty for.

"See I know that you did that. But I can't ignore it." Sapphire sighed and growled at the same time.

I laughed once to myself, then smiled. This was so stupid.

"Yes, it bothers me. It always did. I never knew who I was, until I met you. I found my ground, knew who I was, found what I wanted and what I loved. But, I am bound, I don't have the choice that you have." Sapphire spoke as clear as day, but it sounded clouded.

She had no influence over what I decide. What is it that I want? How can I need this love? Is it real? Do I want it? This is crazy.

* * *

_There is chapter 17 for you, tell me if you think Henry should keep the imprint or not! I would love to see what you think will happen next!_

_FL3498 xxxx_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey. I'm not going to say anything that is too important, just enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously: _

"Yes, it bothers me. It always did. I never knew who I was, until I met you. I found my ground, knew who I was, found what I wanted and what I loved. But, I am bound, I don't have the choice that you have." Sapphire spoke as clear as day, but it sounded clouded.

She had no influence over what I decide. What is it that I want? How can I need this love? Is it real? Do I want it? This is crazy.

* * *

Chapter 18. The Warrior Part Of Me.

_Sapphire's POV._

I knew my words hurt him, but he was desperate to know how I felt about this whole shit situation. It was so fucked up! My fate was in the hands of a child, that my vampire family likes. I was not supposed to let this happen, I was supposed to choose who I wanted to be with; but the spirit warriors took away that choice.

_This isn't fair, it's not what vampires, or even hybrids, do! She is trying to make me choose, and now._

I blocked his thoughts then, they were irritating. I sighed, and stood up. I looked at the bottom of my dress around my ankles. It wasn't a big dress, but more of a casual one. I felt better when I was wearing black.

Sulpicia and Athenodora appeared at Henry's bedroom door. Sulpicia ran to me, she looked into my eyes. I looked through her mind to see what she saw. She gasped.

_Black and blue, like her eyes cannot decide her nature. Evil or good. The imprint has more effect on a wolf than I ever thought possible. If Henry doesn't make his choice soon, she will become a monster, worse than everyone on the planet. And we wont be able to stop it._ Sulpicia thought.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Sulpicia asked, though she was uncertain of what she was thinking.

"Of course. When such a mind, like yours is close enough, I will read. Its nice up here." I tapped on my head.

"No one's secrets are safe. They can be brought to light. And then there is the danger that I can tell all your secrets. I know you are here because of a hybrid that your- erm- Aro was intrigued with. I am that hybrid. I humiliated him in front of his guard. I hurt Jane. I told him I was the rarest hybrid in the world. Which is true. And its because of me, that you go into an argument. I am so sorry." I told her, my apology wouldn't mean much to Sulpicia, but I hoped that she accepted it.

Many different emotions flashed through her eyes, she couldn't decide whether to hate me, or be grateful. She took steps away from me, and sat down on Henry's bed.

"Really?" Sulpicia asked, shock cloaking her voice.

"Yes." I answered. A simple answer, proof I wasn't lying to her.

"Cia? Are you alright?" Athenodora asked.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm great. For so long I needed a way to get out of the Volturi. And thanks to Sapphire, I got that chance. Thanks Sapphire, I owe you one." Sulpicia said to me before she held onto Athenodora's wrist and lightly tugged her out the room.

I was sat in my chair, with a huge grin on my face. I had helped her escape her husband. Somehow, I felt good about that, even if it wasn't intended.

Henry walked to the door, and made sure no one was coming along, before he slammed it closed.

"Am I your prisoner?" I asked Henry, sarcasm was brilliant when I wanted to use it.

"Did you ask them to come up here and talk to me?" Henry demanded. He was angry, and hoping I would say yes, just to reject the imprint. But, I can't lie to him.

"No I didn't. They must have done that themselves. You would have heard me ask them." I replied.

"OK. I was actually hoping that it was you. So I had a reason to reject the imprint." Henry admitted.

"Fine. You don't want it, I get that." I whispered.

"But. Everyone says that it might hurt and you'd turn evil."

"Worst outcome: We'd both die. But that wont happen. Trust me." I told him.

_Er, Sapphire. You might want to get down here. Someone's here for you, saying that they owe you something._ Talia Thought to me.

"Shit, I have to go. Like now." I said, before running out the door and down the stairs in record timing.

I ran to the garden and saw Carlisle facing a few people wearing white cloaks. They looked like doctors.

"Anice?" I asked.

Anice spun to look at me. She was glad to see me here.

"Hey Sapphire. Its time." She said.

I knew what that meant. The Volturi will be here within the next few days. Best part, its Renesmee's birthday tomorrow. Then Bella's in a few days. I hope that it all comes after their birthdays.

Anice stepped around Carlisle to get to me. I took her hands in mine.

"Already?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes. They will come in a few days." She answered. It was never good news, when someone tells you that your death is getting closer.

That is what is supposed to happen, I have to die, during the fight. But, I hope I can change my fate.

_Henry's POV._

I walked downstairs, I was curious why Sapphire had run from my room so quickly. I wasn't going to do anything.

Then I saw her outside with Carlisle, Esme and a bunch of other people who were strangers to me; they had some very clean white cloaks on. You could tell they were friends with each other, there was no awkwardness, no anger. Just hope, and happiness.

"So. Who else is fighting?" Sapphire asked the girl in front of her.

"We all are. The rest will be here when the fight actually starts. Well, just before." The strange girl answered.

"Don't you think it would be better if they were here now? That way we can all get used to each other, there would be no issues when the fight begins, we wouldn't accidentally hurt one of our own?" Alice said to the girls.

The strange girl seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"True. Let the others come." The strange girl announced.

It took me a second to realise what was going on. Then I got it. The battle, us against the Volturi.  
It took a minute or so, but then a few figures wearing white cloaks came through the woods. There were only a few, then there was a mass of movement. There were hundreds of them. Possibly even a thousand. The Volturi will never see this coming.  
We all walked outside to meet these people.

"Hey guys. This is Anice, Bega, Eda and Harlow. Anice is the oldest immortal of all time." Sapphire introduced us all, then I noticed that Anice had been staring at me for a while.

I looked her in the eye, then turned away. I walked back inside. I went to the kitchen, I was a little hungry. I froze when I looked out the window to see Tony whispering something into Sapphire's ear.

_"Yes, it bothers me. It always did. I never knew who I was, until I met you. I found my ground, knew who I was, found what I wanted and what I loved. But, I am bound, I don't have the choice that you have." _

Those words, burned through my heart, as I remembered how she said them. I was torn apart, but she was such a powerful hybrid, with such an amazing gift.

That's when I realised, I wanted the imprint. But I was too late. Sapphire's going to choose Tony, and here I'd be, with a breaking heart, and hoping that there was a way to turn back the clock, and tell her I wanted the imprint.

My heart tugged, there was a shooting pain, but it wasn't bad; it didn't hurt. It felt good. I felt the bond between us grow so very strong. I looked back to Sapphire, she was holding onto a tree. Tony was asking if she was alright. She looked up at him, then turned her attention to me.

"There is always time for true love." A childish voice said behind me. I turned around to see Anice looking through the window. She was a small little girl.

"I'm stuck at seventeen forever. I'm not a little girl." She snapped at me.

"I meant your height. That's all." I defended.

"Fine." She replied.

We stood there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just not peaceful.

"She already chose him, didn't she?" I asked Anice. I was talking about Sapphire saying yes to Tony.

"Yes. I am so sorry about that. I knew that you would love her, but I couldn't tell her, she already knew. She couldn't wait for you to decide." Anice answered. I kept my eyes locked on Sapphire's. She was glaring at me. She hated that I had done this at the wrong time.

"Best part, someone has already imprinted on that Tony. The newest wolf pack member. Talia." Anice said, just as Talia walked through the kitchen door.

"How did you find out, I haven't told anyone." Talia whispered to Anice.

"I know everything about your kind and his. I wrote a book, that is able to rewrite itself. To adapt to what has happened. Its a very clever book. And very well hidden from everyone. It chooses who reads it, and who can use it. I have no control over that." Anice explained.

Sapphire then disappeared. And I left her to it. I wasn't ready to confront her about this. Tony left her to go too. Knowing she would have asked, if anyone wanted to follow her.  
It was devastating, knowing that it will probably kill us both if she and Tony get too close.

I knew where she was, the imprint bond knew where the other was, came in handy.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"What is it Henry?" Anice asked.

"Sapphire. She's gone to Seattle. She's going to kill someone, I can just feel it. But she doesn't want anyone there. She wants to be left alone." I gave in, and told them. It was getting close to nightfall now, everyone will start training in an hour.

_Sapphire's POV._

Unbelievable! How could he accept the imprint, right after I agree to be Tony's girlfriend. He waited too long! He should have given me some warning, something! Anything, to clue me in; that saying yes to someone else should wait until he makes a decision.

Or, did I rush into it? Was I too quick to get out of that life? And attempt to start fresh, with Tony? Bit late now. I was in Seattle.

Almost five years ago, I was born. It was a bad time for my mother, she had just learned that the love of her life had been played. A Siren, that thought he was a good sexual partner, had taken him under her wing. That wasn't meant to be real. She nearly ruined this family. And because of her, I had to leave my family. I lost my mother, I died. I came back better. So I owe that bitch something. How about a quick and painless death, that will come early. I remember seeing her in my fathers thoughts; the ones he tried to hide. I knew plenty about her. Everything, down to her scent. I will kill her, it will be quick and painless. Because, without her, I'd be good.  
Shit, that actually sent shivers down my spine. I felt my heart tug, stupid imprint. Henry wants to come look, says keeping an eye on me? Fuck it.

I walked around on the streets, when it was dark a lot of men had their eyes glued to me. Not bad. Glad I could steal their attention. Bet their girlfriends are mad about that.  
This Amber, works at some creepy place, south of where I am now. I knew what this place was. I could just pop round back. Ask to join in for one night, they can't resist the temptation of a beautiful, sexy dark girl. They wont ever see me again, one night thing.

I opened the back door, and was met by a huge guard. He had massive muscles. Nice. Tall, short hair.

"Sorry, you can't go in." The guard said to me.

"Oh, I was hoping to see the man in charge. I want to join in, just for tonight. See if I would want to take this up." I said to him, I was only just shorter than him.

He gulped. He thought I was very attractive. How sweet. I looked down at my dress, it was very very thin, so you could see my legs, nothing more. It was mainly lace. But it was great to wear when you needed to do some dirty business.

"I''l just call for my boss then." The guard told me. I smiled a sexy smile at him. To make the situation more fun for me. He called his boss, I could hear the man on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, I have someone here, she wants to try it for a night, see if she wants to continue with it." He said to his boss.

"Tough, we only take in the best of the best." I heard on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, I think she is perfect for this. She is stunningly attractive. You should come see her." The guard whispered into the phone.

"Oh, fine. I'll be one second." The man on the other end sighed before hanging up.

"He'll be here in a moment." That man told me, no new info there.

A man walked in, wearing a very expensive suit. He gets a lot of money out of a strip club. Of course.

"OK. So, this is her. Well. You were right. She is stunningly attractive. How old are you dear?" The boss asked me.

"Twenty-three." I answered. It was a lie, but they didn't have to know that.

"Nice. You look great. You say just for tonight? Do you mind if we don't pay you, if you're not coming back." The boss man asked me.

"Its fine, I'll work for free, just for tonight." I told him, he looked pleased with my answer.

"Great. I'll show you to the other girls. They are a bit bitchy, but other than that you should be fine." He said.

I was led through some double doors, down a hallway and into some kind of large dressing room.

The man clapped twice, and all the women in the room turned their attention to him.

"Ladies. We have someone who is just going to try out for tonight. All the money she might make, hand to me. Its a one night special. Introduce yourselves, oh and try to get along." He said before he left me to the bitches.

Queen bitch made herself to me first.  
"I'm Amber. That's Brittany, Katie, Val, Holly and Cat. What's your name?" Amber asked me after pointing to the girls as she said their names.

"I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you guys." I said. All the girls turned to me in shock.

"OMG! We got a Brit! This is going to be amazing!" Cat screamed. I laughed, the others began to laugh as well. I can see myself fitting in nicely around here.

"So, have you ever stripped before?" Katie asked.

"Never. My best friend, back in the UK was a stripper. She enjoyed her job. And it had been playing on my mind for a while." I stated. Even if it was another lie.

"Cool." Holly said.

"OK. Basically, try not to temp the men too far, it happens sometimes. Don't get any of them in your pants. If they pay you, hand the money back to one of us. We'll hand it back to Gary." Amber explained. Gary the boss man. She looked at my dress, she seemed pleased with what I was wearing.

Val looked at the clock then announced, "Ten minutes guys." Everyone split then. They had a group performance first. It was me, Holly and Cat that were going to walk around during their set. The girls helped me with some make up, they just added to my usual style. I looked at my dress, the others did too.

"Its too long." Brittany told us. I rolled my eyes, then ripped it up to my thighs. Then tore all around, to make it seem really short. Luckily, nothing was on show. Still a minor here! Well kinda.

The girls loved my quick work on my dress.

"Fantastic. Nice one Saph. You don't mind me calling you that, right?" Holly asked, worried I didn't like my nickname.

"Its fine. Everyone calls me that anyway." I told her. They smiled at me.

When the clock hit eleven, the others, besides Holly, Cat and I, Went on stage wearing some nice clothes that were just going to be torn off. I walked around the side, and came out with Holly and Cat. The house was full! I looked at every guy in here. Some were just trying to get away from their wives. Jerks.

This is the one place they can escape to, with it still being legal and not cheating, unless we stick our tongues down their throats. I walked past a bunch of guys, only one married. The others were his friends. I looked to Holly and Cat, they had already found their victims of sexual attraction. The were basically dry humping those guys.

I found a guy, he looked like he was about twenty. I left my hand over his shoulder, and walked around his chair. He was good looking, brunette. Definitely one of those stuck up bastards, and my target for now. I spun in front of him, then just had fun. It took seconds for the guy and his mates to start groaning. Fun. I felt the guy stick out on the inside on my thigh, so I just had fun even more.

All the guys got a turn, and in the end I had a load of cash stuffed in my bra. I went over to Amber, her dance had ended and gave her the lot. At the exchange rate, it would be £360, not bad if you ask me.

"Nice work Saph, keep going, we got all night." Amber whispered in my ear. I smiled and moved on to the next guys.

It was almost one in the morning, almost closing time. Then I saw them. Collin and Brady. From La Push. What were they doing here in Seattle. They will never let this go! Shit.

They moved to the front, obviously looking for someone, they paid no attention to me. They probably didn't recognise me. Hopefully, unlikely.

I just kept dancing and making money. The boys stayed clear of me. Until it was five minutes until closing time. They walked to me.

"Hey." Collin said to me.

"Whoa. Sapphire? Is that you?" Brady asked me.

"Shut it. OK, yeah its me. What do you want?" I hissed at them.

"Chill, we came to see where you were, we didn't think you'd actually be in here. Why are you in a strip club?" Collin asked.

"I'm working." I told them truthfully.

"What, for the rest of your life?" Brady asked, idiot.

"No, just for tonight. Unless I want to come back, because tonight was fun." I told them honestly.

"Well, its a bad idea. Henry has been in pain all day and night now. Because you have been screwing some guys." Brady growled at me.

"I haven't screwed anyone. I've just had a lot of attention. These men, are attracted to me. It makes me feel sexy and wanted. Which I am now. Henry should have thought about what he wanted, before my life took off without him." I growled back.

"Fine. But you better get back soon, before Henry goes insane or something." Collin said flatly.

"Fine. When I'm done." I said.  
The boys walked out then. They had no more business here. They were only twenty-four. Roughly.

They so knew I'd be here. I can't believe they thought that I would actually screw some random guy. Besides the fact that its against the rules.

I waited for everyone to leave, most of the girls had a dance routine that they performed in a specific order. I was the only one that didn't; seeing as they will be missing a member tomorrow. Not that they needed to know that.

The house was clear, and the lights were on so the cleaning crew could do their job. Poor them, clearing up anything that is around, even if someone threw up.

"So, Saph. Got any more money for us?" Amber asked me, as soon as I returned to the dressing room. Val walked in behind me.

"Sure do." I handed her the rest of the money.

"Wow, this is the most amount of money we have ever made in a night. We could use you around here." Amber commented. I just nodded at her and smiled. I wouldn't be coming back.

Everyone got their coats on, I put my jacket on. And walked out. Amber stayed behind to give Gary the money, then we walked out together.

"That was amazing, Gary was impressed by how much you made tonight. Are you sure you don't want this life?" She asked me.

"I'm sure. It was fun, that's it." I answered.

She just nodded in understanding.

"I know you can do something that others can't." I told her.

"You what? How do you know?" She asked me, in shock.

"It was about five years ago now, you were in La Push, you found someone you liked and you slept with him. Best part, he was my dad. Walk with me, I want to show you something." I ordered her to follow me, no doubt she would have to.

We walked into a small woods. I couldn't see anyone around, nor smell.  
I stopped in a small clearing.

"My mum, was pregnant with me at the time, I know it seems impossible, but I'm not human. Nor are my parents. My mum turned evil when she found out, because my mum and dad, they are basically soul mates. You got in the way of that. Now I must thank you. For what you did. It made my mother realise that not everything in life is good and pure, that there are faults in the system. So she raised me in darkness. But I also must kill you. You tore my family apart. I never met my father until recently, because my mother took me back to the UK." I explained.

"Look, I never knew any of that would happ-"

"I don't want to hear it." I cut in.

amber stood there, in silence. She didn't know what to do. She was trying to force me to leave, but it wouldn't work.

"You will die, quick and painlessly. I owe you that. Siren." I growled, then I lunged for her throat.

I found two girls that night. I made them into wolves. They were being abused at home, sisters. Twins in fact. But, who could do that to their children.

"Julie, Jade. Welcome to my pack. There are now, five of us." I looked them in their big brown eyes. They had such a beautiful fur coat. Both of them had black fur, but Jade had white patches all over the place.

I phased, then we ran back to the Cullen house. It was a long run, because the girls weren't as fast as me, but I liked it. The only place I can think.

_Phase back in a second. Remember what I told you, calm thoughts. Happy stuff. _I reminded them, just in case they forgot.

We all phased back, just when I thought everything would be calm, I was met by my mother. She stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Disappointment written all over her frame.

"You worked at a strip club!" She screamed at me. Next thing I knew, her fist was holding onto the hair at the back of my head, and I was being dragged inside the house.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 18. I thought it would be funny to include Amber in this chapter, so I made it a giggle, for me and for you. Please review and tell me what you guys think. PLEASE. I ask a lot, but never get any. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hiya, I am glad you liked and read chapter 18. Hope you enjoy chapter 19! Read the end message please.**

* * *

_Previously:_

We all phased back, just when I thought everything would be calm, I was met by my mother. She stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Disappointment written all over her.

"You worked at a strip club!" She screamed at me. Next thing I knew, her fist was holding onto the hair at the back of my head, and I was being dragged inside the house.

* * *

Chapter 19. Wide Awake.

_Sapphire's POV._

She pulled me through the door, up the stairs and into the living area. Then her hand was gone and I was flat on the floor. My head didn't hurt, thankfully.

"What in the world were you thinking Sapphire?" My mum demanded. I didn't speak, I just stood up, over towering her by quite a bit. Then I grabbed her wrist, and showed her what I was thinking.

"Didn't think we should leave someone with knowledge walking around. Besides the fact that this mess, is her fault." I growled at her.

"You killed her?" Mum asked me, shocked I would kill a human. After all that I've been through.

"Sapphire. Did you kill a human?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes. But it was her fault." I answered.

"What was her fault?" Carlisle asked.

"Why my mum became evil. Why she took me away when I was born. Why I am evil. If she hadn't existed, my dad wouldn't have fucked up, and I would have known you guys for almost five years. I'd be used to this lifestyle." I explained.

"Ah. You know more than we thought." Edward whispered.

I sighed. I knew more than they thought. Everyone's secrets, the lies they told to protect their loved ones.

"You wouldn't dare." Edward growled at me.

"I wouldn't, don't worry. Its just one little thing. Actually, its fairly big. Why didn't you tell her there is a chance that, well, you know." I asked him.

"Because the chance is slim." He responded in a dead voice.

"Look. I get it, you love her. Wonderful. But you remember more of your human life than you told everyone. You said you can't remember much, besides your mother. And maybe bits here and there. You remember the lot. I know you do. Don't test my patience." I warned him.

"Sapphire. Calm down, please. I know what can happen if you get angry. Please relax." Anice whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I muttered. Then looked to Julie and Jade, then to Talia. We walked out, and phased. Going for a run. We ran to La Push. I had to talk to Leah.

We ran to her house, I phased. Telling the girls to wait for me. They ran around, training.

Oh shit. Renesmee's birthday today. There was going to be a party on tonight. And I haven't gotten her a present yet. I'll go buy one today.

"Leah. We need to talk!" I shouted in her house. She was up in her room. She was alone.

"Aunt? Are you awake?" I asked, then walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Barely." I heard her whisper the last word. I just laughed to myself as I walked into her room.

"Hey." Leah said to me. She was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a blue top.

"Hi." I said back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Leah asked.

"Well, we have a few new pack members. You know about Talia. But we now have Julie and Jade. They're twins." I announced.

"OK. That's five of us now. I hope they can fight." Leah mumbled.

"They can fight, I saw to that already. I will be gone again this afternoon, finding more. I know that it sounds bad, but its for the protection of La Push and innocent people." I said.

"OK. So, I'll go see them. I'll keep them out of trouble. It will be good for us. I know that Saph." Leah giggled.

"Oh, not funny." I said.

"It is. A strip club? Why?" Leah kept laughing.

"To get revenge on that Amber. As you already know." I said.

Leah just kept laughing. She didn't care that Amber was gone. That I killed killed her. Leah trusted my judgement. Which was good, I suppose.

"So, how are things between you and Henry?" Leah asked.

"Ah, shit. He took too long accepting the imprint. So, I'm with Tony, when Henry accepts it. I didn't think that glaring at him would feel so wrong." I trailed off.

"Well. Break it off with Tony. And hook up with Henry." Leah concluded.

"I'm not going to 'hook up' with Henry." I stated.

"Why? You nearly hooked up with a stranger." Leah fired back.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" I asked her.

"Never. So you'd better get used to it." She was more of a friend than my aunt. Its the best thing you could ask from family, to just be a friend. Be there for you.

"Ha. OK, I'm out of here. See you later, have fun baby sitting." I mocked. And legged it down the stairs in record time.

"BITCH!" Leah screamed at me from up stairs.

I laughed my arse off as I walked outside. I looked to the wolves as they were play fighting.

"OK. Girls stay here. I'll be back soon. Leah will make sure you're alright." I said to them with a smile on my face.

_Renesmee's POV._

My mum would not stop talking! She was going too far! It was my 12th birthday. Yay. I don't get the big deal. I will have many more birthdays. Not one quite like this. But that was because of something I knew was possible, but not what I thought would happen so unexpectedly.

I was sat on the couch at Carlisle's house. Jake was here. So was most of the wolf pack, but not Sapphire's pack. They were off doing something, they tell no one what they are doing anymore. They are very closed off.

I never really got the chance to get to know Sapphire. Jake would always pull me away from her. She was powerful, and now a threat to Jakes pack.

"Happy birthday Ness." Everyone had shouted this morning, Just when I had woken up. I was laying in bed, and everyone was there, and just shouted in my ears. Ouch.

Now, aunt Alice was pulling me up the stairs, going to make me change my outfit, AGAIN.

"Alice, how many times do I have to change?" I asked her as she pulled me into her bedroom. She closed the door and walked to her wardrobe.

"I know what your secret is." She whispered to me, making sure that no one heard her.

"What secret?" I asked her, trying to sound confused.

"You know full well what secret Renesmee." Alice paused. "What are you going to do about it? I can see it, but not very far." She finished.

"Fine. You have to keep it quiet. If Jake found out, he wouldn't let me fight, when we have to. And I am not going to sit back and watch. I can't do that." I explained. Alice always understood me. Even in difficult times, like this.

"Its fine. Your secret is safe with me. Lucy showed me how to hide my thoughts from your dad, I know you can, you've been doing it your whole life." Alice said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work with Sapphire." I commented.

"True. But she's never around anyway. So she probably doesn't even know." Alice responded.

I just nodded. I knew that its only a matter of time before the wrong person finds out my secret. Alice pulled out a bag, filled with clothes.

"What's this?" I asked her, as she handed me the bag of clothes.

"Things you will need in the coming months." Alice said, then winked at me. I knew what that meant. I just laughed at her expression.

It took a few minutes for Alice to find some new clothes to put me in, but she loves this stuff.

She put me into a very nice red dress, that fell to the floor. She redid the make up, but only adjusted a few bits, then I was free again.

I picked up the bag of clothes and tucked it under my bed in my room. My dad would never look around in here.

"Ness, hurry up would you." Alice called into my room. Well, it was only my room, when my parents wanted some space, or if I wanted Jake to stay over.

I walked to my door, then ran back downstairs to the crazy family party. I noticed that there were a few more people than I thought.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl." I heard a powerful female voice call out. Zafrina. And Senna with Kachiri. The Amazon Coven.  
I didn't know Kachiri that well, but she seemed like a nice woman. From what I remember about her.

I looked around the room, a huge smile plastered on my face. And I saw the Denali Coven, with Irina. I forgot she was back, its been years. Almost five, since she visited. But now, she was looking very happy. Even with what happened to Laurent all those years ago. Well, never thought I'd be saying that any time soon.

"Hey. Wow, this is a great surprise." I said very joyfully. I was so excited that Zafrina was here, I used to love seeing the images she put into my head.

"I see you have four new members Carlisle." Eleazar noted.

"Well, a bit more than four. The others aren't here. I don't actually know where they are. But this is Lucy, Tony, Henry and Keith. Henry is Rosalie and Emmett's son. Keith, is from the Ancients Coven." Carlisle explained.

"Speaking of the Ancients." Emmett mumbled.

Anice, Bega, Eda and Harlow came through the door. Anice was just as lively as Alice.  
Anice came up to me and handed me a box. It had a bit of weight to it.

"You didn't have to get me something Anice." I said to her.

"I know, but its just something I love doing. Buying things that people would love." She responded. Yep, she'd get along perfectly with Alice.

Dad laughed at my comment. He agreed with me though.

Alice already had a magazine in hand and was flipping through the pages, looking at all the designer clothes, no doubt. She then ran to Anice to get her opinion on the outfit she found. They dove right into a conversation. It was fascinating, Alice and Anice. Similar names, and personalities. How, unique.

I opened the box, and there, sat in the centre was a necklace. With a nice diamond. The chain, was mainly gold. I dare not to ask how much it was. It looks similar to the one that Aro gave my mother, when she became an immortal.

The chain on mine was slightly smaller, closer to the neck. Which is just how I like them.

Jake came over to me, and helped me put it on. It was beautiful. I turned to Anice. She was smiling at me. "Thank you Anice." I said to her.

"It was my pleasure." She answered in her British accent.

She could get away with so much with that accent. It makes it just that bit harder to hate her. Because it sounds like she's always telling you the truth.

Then Zafrina came over to me, with a small bag in her hand. "Here." She said to me.

I looked into the bag, and laughed at what it was. It was a small watch, nestled into a small pillow. It was lovely, and red. Really red.

"Thank you, Zafrina, Senna. Kachiri. Its lovely." I thanked them.

I slid the watch on with ease. Then set it to the right time.

It took an hour for everyone to become bored. I was sat on the couch with Jake on my left and Rose on my right. Emmett was on the arm of the couch next to Rose. My parents had stolen the love seat on the other side of the room.

The conversations were beginning to circle. Talking about the same thing, revisiting what was said and thought.

At about 3pm, Sapphire walked through the door with her pack. She looked like a nightmare. She wore a lot of black. Her dress was lacy and black. It fell to the floor, but you could see her legs through the fabric. And her make up, was all black. Lucy would not be impressed by this at all. But Lucy did nothing, looked once and didn't look back. Some parent.

Sapphire walked over to me. "Happy birthday Ness. Here." She handed me a present. I was surprised to see that it was wrapped in a pink wrapping paper. It was a small box, barely big enough for anything really. But when I got the little box open, I just stared at what was inside.  
Sapphire began to laugh, then pulled me up off my seat and pulled me outside. Then she guided me to the driveway. I looked back in the box, and pulled out the car keys.

"No way." I said to her. Good thing I can drive.

"Yes way, what do you think?" She asked. I moved to the car, and walked round it.

"You got me a car, for my birthday?" I asked her. I couldn't quite believe she got me a car. A Lamborghini Aventador at that. It was red. How did everyone know that red was my favourite colour?

"Yeah. I thought that you would love to have your own car, so I got you one. Also the only one who got you a car." She added.

I was over the moon with the new car.

I got the keys out, and looked at the key ring there. It was a R covered in five little diamonds, and the rest was silver. I ran from my spot to the drivers side of the car and got in. I made sure that Sapphire got in the passenger seat. Then I went for a drive with her. Seeing as she should be one of the first people to be in this beautiful car. I drove through Forks then to La Push. Then back to Carlisle's house.

"Oh My God! Sapphire. This has to be the best present yet. Thank you so much." I said, and pulled her into a hug. We then got out the car, and I ran over to Jake.

"That was quick." He whispered in my ear.

"We went through Forks, through La Push and back here." I whispered back.

"OK, that was really quick." He said back.

"Well, I know how to put my foot down. Unlike some." I said while poking him in the ribs.

"Ha. So, I'm a careful driver. Oh take me away." He said while holding out his wrists to me. I took my chance, and grabbed his wrists. He wont be breaking out any time soon.

"Oh, that's cruel." He said.

"Nope. That's life." I said back. Then I let go.

I walked back inside. Keys still in hand. I was not letting go of them. My baby.

"So, have you enjoyed your birthday?" Leah asked me. She had really warmed up to me, a lot more than before. I never thought she could. Then she joined Sapphire's pack, and she completely changed.

Sapphire walked towards Leah, handed her a piece of paper then walked off again.

I looked at Leah, confused.

"It doesn't matter."She said to me. But I heard the lie. It was something big, really important to her. And I wasn't going to ask her what it was about.

"Excuse me. I'll be back soon." Leah said to me.

"OK." I said, and she walked out the door, very quickly. I wondered what she was doing, where she was going, what was in that note. Then again, its none of my business.

"Hey Ness, you want to go on a small hunt?" Sapphire asked me. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I didn't think she was there.

"Sorry, I'm too quiet aren't I?" She apologised.

"It's fine." I answered.

"So, about that hunt?" She asked.

"Sure. Hey, who's that?" I asked, as I noticed a dark haired girl talking to Talia and Tony.

"Oh, that's Bailey. She's the newest edition to my pack." She informed me. I swear I have seen her before. I'm probably going crazy.

I walked out the door with Sapphire. We ran a little way, I was surprised I could keep up with her.

We came across a herd of elk. Took them down within seconds.

"Wow Renesmee. I'm surprised by how fast and strong you are. I didn't think it would accelerate that far. Nice." Sapphire commented.

"Yeah, I've been working on getting stronger and faster. My dad and Emmett are a little put out with me because I'm better than they are." I replied.

"Cool." Sapphire said.

We then ran back home. I wonder why she wanted to hunt. Besides, I thought she hunted humans. Sapphire stopped me just before we got back to the house.

"You're right. I do usually hunt humans, and I wanted to see how far this had gone. Because you will return back to a normal vampire abilities, the speed and strength will b the same as a normal vampire. Though you'd still be able to put thoughts into other people's head. But you wont need to touch them. You can think about it, and it would happen. But only after you get to the normal vampire." Sapphire explained.

It was a lot to take in, and I would get weaker and slower. Well that's great. Emmett will love this.  
I'll never hear the end of it. Ever. Its bad enough that Emmett jokes about my personal life. Now this.

"You'll live. Anyway. In bigger news, are you going to tell Jake about, you know. The secret." Sapphire asked.

"How does everyone know?" I asked myself.

"How does everyone know what?" Jake asked.

Oh shit. Not good. He can't find out.

"Nothing. Girly stuff." Sapphire saved me there.

"You're lying." Jake stated.

"Yes I am. Are you going to bombard me with questions about it, or just drop it." Sapphire dared him to say the first.

"No, I was asking Ness. What does everyone know?" He demanded.

I can't keep it a secret anymore. Not now, not knowing he could get angry at me for not telling him. Sapphire bumped her hip into mine, encouragement to tell him what was going on. But I have no choice.

"Promise me that it will change nothing. We'd go out and fight the Volturi in a few days, after that you can freak out on me as much as you want." I hoped.

"Fine." Jake said, then sighed. He wouldn't promise me that.

"Well. Jake. Er. I'm pregnant. And please don't freak out on m-" I stopped short, Jake was going kinda pale, well as pale as he could. He hadn't expected this.

"You're pregnant?" Jake asked in a flat voice.

I looked down at the ground. "Yes."

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 19. Sorry it came a bit later than normal. **

**Also, please review. I want to know what you think before I finish this story.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, welcome to the chapters of An Amazing Gift. Also thanks to Keith Mellor for your fantastic review. I love you all!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just own the characters that I create. **

**Chapter rated M.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"Fine." Jake said, then sighed. He wouldn't promise me that.

"Well. Jake. Er. I'm pregnant. And please don't freak out on m-" I stopped short, Jake was going kinda pale, well as pale as he could. He hadn't expected this.

"You're pregnant?" Jake asked in a flat voice.

I looked down at the ground. "Yes."

* * *

Chapter 20. Panic Station.

_Sapphire's POV._

I saw the look of panic written all over Renesmee's figure. She was worried about what Jake was thinking about the situation.

_Pregnant? That's unexpected. I thought it wouldn't happen. Well, not yet. Edwards going to kill me. _

"Oh, come on now. He wont kill you. Just hurt you, maybe break a few bones. But that's it." I said to him, trying to lighten the mood.

Ness looked at me and shook her head. Well, Edward might kill him.

"Why don't you two get your back sides to La Push and I'll tell them what's going on. Oh Ness. There is another present of mine waiting for you at Jakes house. Only me and Billy know what it is, he knows about the little one. He was going to get Sam or someone to build it." I said. She looked at me with new hope. Then she and Jake ran off to her new car, then they sped off to La Push, as I instructed. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

No one had heard what was said outside, which was good. But bad, because no one would know. Well Alice and Anice, maybe. But I'm not sure.

"Hey. Where's Renesmee?" Edward asked me.

"Oh. She went down to La Push. Billy has a surprise for her. And I have an announcement to make." I said slightly louder.

All conversations came to an abrupt stop and all eyes were on me.

"There is something I think you guys should want to know about Renesmee." I started. I took another deep breath. "She may be unable to fight with us, when the fight comes." I said. I didn't finish.

"Why?" Bella asked, she was so worried about Renesmee's health.

"Er, well. Renesmee, is with-child. She's pregnant." I stated. I saw almost every vampire freeze. Alice and the Ancients were the only ones who were fine with it.

They were all thinking the worse, remembering Bella's pregnancy.

"Oh, no no no. Its not going to be a bad pregnancy. Trust me. She will live through it. The child wont be as strong as her. So don't worry. OK statues of planet crazy, relax now." Alice and the Ancients laughed at my comment.

"Are you sure, can you promise me that she will not get hurt." Bella growled at me. She was the first to unfreeze. And was now walking towards me.

"I can't promise you that she will be in perfect condition. But we have Bega, and she can heal anything. Well, almost. But so can I, I can heal even death. But it wont come to that. I promise you that." I tried to reassure her. It only worked when I said she wouldn't die. And I knew she wouldn't. I just wish I could be there to make sure. Seeing as I have to die in this god forsaken battle. Maybe, I wont and it was just something to hope for. Thinking I can change my destiny. I must change it, I can't leave it like this, not after Henry. Not after all I have been through. It can't end. Not yet.

"It wont." Edward whispered so low that I was the only one with a chance of hearing him. Ah, he was getting better, recognising when I'm at a weak spot, so he can invade my mind.

God I hope he was right. It would be so different, without me. Henry, well. God only know what he'd do. And, Leah. Her new imprint. I gave her the note with his address. Explaining what to say when she sees him, what to say. He lives in La Push, somewhere. I met him a few hours ago, I told Leah I was going to find more to the pack, I did as evidence, but I also found him. Nathan Young. Distant cousin to Emily Young. I have no idea why their last names are the same. He's twenty-six. And good looking. Ouch. Damn imprint. Leah is one lucky girl. Ouch.

"That was kind of you." Edward said to me.

"Well after all the shit she's been through, she deserves it." I said back.

"You're good, Sapphire. But you are also evil, but the good in you is strong. Maybe you and Henry should talk." Edwards last comment caught me off guard.

_What? _I thought to him.

_I take it we will be having some silent mind conversations. Just look into Henry's mind, and you'll understand what I'm talking about._ He thought back.

I was reluctant, but I looked into Henry's mind anyway. And he was daydreaming. About us. Together. He was thinking about our future, that is now impossible to ignore. I stood up, and ran up to Henry's room. He was there. Waiting for me, he knew I'd come running when I saw those images.

"What are you doing, Edward can see them too." I said in a loud whisper. I closed the door behind me. No one would hear this conversation, not even Edward. Not now that I am in control of the sound proofing of the walls.

"I know. You stay out of my head now. But he can't. So I made sure you knew." Henry said back.

"OK. Why did you want me up here?" I asked him. He'd better get to the point, and quick.

"I'm sorry. For accepting the imprint at the worst time possible. But that Talia, she imprinted on Tony. Anice told me just after I accepted it. But, I needed time to think. And I got all the time I needed." Henry said, fairly quickly.

"OK. Still doesn't explain why I'm up here." I said, getting curious. I wont look into his mind.

Henry stood up, and walked over to me. He took both my hands, and wrapped them around his neck, then moved his hands to my hips. I could feel the nerves rolling off of him in waves. He was just as clueless as me in these moments. I'd watched a few romance films growing up, but only a few.  
Very slowly, Henry moved towards me, our lips only centimetres apart.  
His lips came crashing down on mine, it felt so right. Powerful. It was unlike anything, there wasn't a book, that had given this enough credit. It was unreal. Magical, almost. I have no words.

I felt more pressure on my hips, as Henry moved my body closer to his. Then I lost it, I completely let go. And let my instincts take over.

I pulled lightly on his shirt, and it tore away from him. He grabbed my dress and yanked it away with a lot of force. I kicked my shoes off.

Our clothes lay in shreds on the floor. While me and Henry stood there. Not breathing, just kissing. The imprint was that strong, that I had no control anymore.

Henry spun us over to his bed. Then I felt his weight on top of me. A small giggle slipped past my lips. Then my lips were busy again.

There was no distance between our bodies now. I felt Henry push inside of me. My hips moved with him. Then, I grabbed onto the bars under the bed, broke a few. We rolled, then I was pushed up against a wall.  
I felt the wall beginning to crumble behind me.  
My body was burning. The kissing was just amazing. A very passionate kiss, that would leave anyone else in agony. His lips, his body, was just so addictive.  
My hands wandered all over his body, I was only distantly aware of his hips moving in to me.  
His lips left mine, and they moved down my neck. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his lips move over my breasts.

A growl escaped me, but Henry's mouth stayed there.

I was vaguely aware of the time passing.  
His lips came back to mine, and he moved inside me again. His thrusts were hard and deep; had me gasping for air within seconds. We were getting close to hitting the climax. He just kept thrusting even when we were so close. And when we did climax, we fell to floor together, completely breathless.  
Henry found the energy to move out of me, and roll onto his back.

I was going to be sore soon.

"That. Was so worth the wait." Henry muttered.

I laughed at his response. That was a lot of fun. I looked at the clock.

"Shit. That was almost two hours." I said. I had no clue that we had taken two hours. I dug through Henry's drawers, until I found some of my clothes. I kept them here when we were friends. I quickly put my clothes on, then tossed some of Henry's clothes at him. He got dressed just as quick as I did.

I checked the walls again, still soundproof. Good no one heard what we were doing.

"So what does this make us?" Henry asked.

"Friends with benefits." I answered statistically.

Henry laughed. "No, really. What are we now?" He asked again.

"I guess this makes us a couple. A bit of warning might have been handy." I said.

I have to talk to Tony, but something tells me that he's occupied. He was talking to Talia. Yep.

_Hey, Tony. Be with Talia. She imprinted on you after all. I'm with Henry now, have a wonderful day. _I said into his mind. He is free now. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite me one day. If I last that long.

"You alright Sapphire?" Henry whispered in my ear.

"No. There's something that I haven't told anyone. I think that Anice might know, but I'm not too sure." I whispered back. I looked at the crumbled wall, the dents in the floor. All reminders of my first time. So I removed them. Put them back to normal, Esme would kill me if she saw this. The rug was torn, so I sealed that. That was it. Well, that's all I could see that was out of place.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"During the fight, I have to die, to save the rest of you. Its written in the Book. I have no choice apparently. I can't change my destiny, I will miss you all. My family, friends. You. But I have to go." I whispered.

"That's a load of shit. Why would you have to die? You've done nothing bad to the world." Henry argued.

"Yes I have. I have killed humans. Taken people's lives and changed them into something more." I snapped back.

"So what. Everyone has, everyone has killed a human." Henry said back.

"Carlisle hasn't." I said.

"Yeah, but he's had years of practise." Henry commented.

"Henry, don't try to change what's happening. The Book-"

"The Book can go fuck off. We wont loose you because the Book said so. That wont happen. We have to tell Carlisle." Henry rushed out of the room before I could stop him.

I ran twice as fast as him, and soot in front of him on the first flight of stairs, next to the living area. They'd hear this conversation.

"Don't. I have already chosen this. Don't make me regret my choice." I whispered to him. Too late, everyone could already hear us.

"Shit." I muttered, then pulled Henry into the living area. Everyone was just confused, bar three. Edward, Anice and Alice.

"Tell them Sapphire." Henry demanded. Damn it! I hate it when he did that!

I growled at him, which felt so wrong.

"During the fight, I have to die, to save you guys. I will use my gift to the limit, which eventually kills me. Its in the Book Of Immortality. I have no choice." I explained.

"Why would you use your gift to the limit?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi haven't gathered a few covens. They have pulled together an army of vampires. Do want to know how many? Two-thousand vampires. Waiting to kill us all. We don't have that many vampires. But we make up for it, with all the wolves, even my ones, and everyone with an amazing gift, that could knock those fuckers off the ground. We'd win, but we might also loose." I looked around to everyone, they didn't know about how many vampires wanted to kill us.

"Two -thousand?" Carlisle asked, complete shock flowing through his frame.

"Yeah. And I can't help but feel that its my fault. If I hadn't angered him, he might have kept it to several hundred." I answered.

"I didn't even think that many vampires existed." Carlisle muttered.

"Oh, Aro created them. For his own use, which is against the law. Anice, how many of you are there that are fighting?" I asked.

"A thousand, and we all have gifts. Well, the majority of us, some have the same gift." Anice answered.

"Good. We can make up for this. Carlisle, gather as many friends as possible, the Denali coven will help, I know that much. The packs will fight. I need to go. I'll be back soon. Trust me on this please. We will survive this." I said to everyone in the room.

A hybrid is stronger, than a wolf or vampire. But my wolves are the best. I have to get to La Push, and convert those wolves. Or they could die. If Aro was going to create vampires to save his own arse. I'll get a few friends of my own.

I'll get the children of the moon.

_Renesmee's POV._

It was baby items. That's the other thing that Sapphire got for us. God I owe her.

It was a few hours later that she showed up, asking to talk to me and Jake. She knocked on the door, I left the boys to watch the game, while I answered the door.

"Ness, it's urgent. Jake needs my help. You all do." Sapphire tried to convince me that we were too weak to fight.

"Sapphire we will be fine. Quit worrying." I said to her.

"No, you don't understand. The Volturi have gathered about two-thousand vampires. But they broke their own laws in order to get it done. Jakes pack would be destroyed within minutes. Unless I help him and his pack become like mine. Stronger, faster and so much better. Please, I can't let anyone die." She begged. I sighed and let her in. Jake had turned the TV off, he was stood in front of his father.

"Why did you let it in?" Jake growled at me.

"What's his problem?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Take a look into his mind to find out." I suggested.

"I promised Henry I wouldn't do that." She said back.

"OK. But he isn't here now." I said.

Sapphire glared at Jake, you could actually see the bond between them, to let her into his mind.

"Why?" Was all Jake said.

"I see. Its because I can change your pack. You wont survive. You will all die." Sapphire growled. "You can either let your pack die, or make them so strong, the Volturi wont know what hit them." Sapphire finished.

I watched the look on Billy's face. He was worried, for everyone. Ever since Jake took up his rightful place as Alpha, Billy has never had to worry about him, this, this was just strange.  
I looked at Jake, he was seriously considering it. He was honestly thinking about becoming like Sapphire, that could kill him.

"OK. We'll do it." Jake said. He was scared, why I don't know. I walked over to Sapphire.

"You hurt him, and you'll have me to deal with." I whispered so only she would hear.

"Bite me." She whispered back.  
I walked to Billy, where he sat in his wheelchair, and waited for Jake and Sapphire to walk outside first, before I wheeled Billy out. It was raining very lightly as we got outside. Sapphire walked a little way away from me and Billy, Jake followed her. I watched as Sapphire stopped. She didn't look worried or anything. Jake on the other hand, looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"You sure about this? You look a little sick." Sapphire said to him.

"Well, I don't like the idea of vampire venom in my system." He said back.

"Its not vampire venom. Its my own. But it will hurt." Sapphire said, then she bit down on Jakes neck.

You could tell she wasn't struggling with the taste of blood, maybe she wasn't drinking any.

Billy's fist tightened on the arm of his chair.

"He'll be fine Billy." I said to him.

"I so hope so." He grumbled.

Sapphire pulled away from Jake, then he fell to the floor. He lay still. He was dead, or dying.

"Oh my god." I said before I ran over there at full speed. Then Sapphire appeared in front of me before I had even gotten close.

"Don't he's fine." Sapphire said.

"He's Dead! He has no heartbeat. You said he'd be fine! What happened?" I demanded from her.

"That is how it happens. It waits for death, but it doesn't kill them. It changed everything about the wolf gene. Thing is, he will phase soon, and he will be tall." Sapphire's words didn't calm me at all. I was watching Jakes chest, there was no movement at all.

The his back arched and he rolled over in agony. He began to scream out in pain, that made my heart skip a few beats. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't gain control of my eyes. Sapphire grabbed a hold on my arms, to make sure I don't move.

Then, Jake phased. His normal russet-brown fur in place of his skin, but he was huge. His was easily twice the size that he had been before. I watched the whole thing. It was like the first time I'd seen him phase. But this time, he was in so much pain.

Sapphire let go of me then, and I ran up to Jake.

"Oh my." I whispered as I got to him. He was a giant. His muscles were larger, for more speed and strength. That didn't make him any less agile though.

"Incredible." I muttered. Sapphire wheeled Billy over here. And Billy looked frightened for a split second. Then he composed his face.

Jake began to tremble, as he phased back. That's when I noticed that there were no shredded clothes around.  
When Jake was back in his human form, he was fully clothed.

"Incredible." I said again, this time I had an echo. Billy.

"Nice trick." Jake said to Sapphire. Somehow, his voice sounded more silky. I guess. Like it was perfected.

"It was a gift, from the Book. Now, all we have to do is find the rest of your pack, and change them into this as well." Sapphire commented.  
I also noticed Jake was slightly taller. How many wonders can Sapphire make? Too many to count.

So they walked off, leaving me and Billy to do whatever. While they got the remaining members of the pack together.

* * *

**There you go. What did you think? Sorry its up kinda late. Hope you can leave a review. Please do. PLEASE. Before the story ends would be nice.  
The chapters will take longer to get up from now on.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello again. Welcome to the world of An Amazing Gift. I'm sorry guys, I've been feeling very sick recently, I don't know what's wrong with me, but the chapters will take even longer to get to you. Sorry. Also, school started this week, so I have been like, super busy with homework, and revision for my exams in November.**

**Go check out my other Twilight story, The Complete Opposite. It goes with this one. **

**I would like to thank, Keith Mellor, for a really sweet review, thank you. AND to ****AlissaV, Emily Alice Cullen, Godisgood3, , Rockmysock88, tmntrules19, emalie cullen and FANDOMGIRL31LOL.**

**Thanks for being a part of the Amazing Gift story. Without you, this story wouldn't have been continued!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"It was a gift, from the Book. Now, all we have to do is find the rest of your pack, and change them into this as well." Sapphire commented.  
I also noticed Jake was slightly taller. How many wonders can Sapphire make? Too many to count.

So they walked off, leaving me and Billy to do whatever. While they got the remaining members of the pack together.

* * *

Chapter 21. Do I Wanna Know?

_Jacobs POV._

"So, who's first?" Sapphire asked me. We were walking through the woods, going to Sue's house. Leah and Seth still lived there with her. I knew Leah already had this, but Seth didn't.

"Your dad. Then Embry, Sam, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, Quil, Ben, Max, Will, Greg, Dave, Tom and then Callum." I answered her. I caught onto the Clearwater's scents as soon as we got close to the house. I noticed that Leah's scent had changed, and there was another scent, that I was unfamiliar with. The other scents, were the ones that belonged to Sapphire's pack. God that sounded weird. I wasn't used to the idea of a different pack.

We continued to walk through the small garden, then we came to the door. I knocked only once, before letting myself in.

"Seth. Leah, could you come here please." I shouted into the house.

I just stood where I was, only for a second. Before Seth walked into the room. He was wearing the usual cut off jeans and a shirt, with a pair of trainers. Then Leah came into the room. She had grown a bit more. She was actually wearing trousers, and a shirt. With some flat shoes. Well that didn't explain how she had gotten taller.  
I saw in the corner of my eye, Sue move towards us. She had changed so much since Charlie had become a vampire. She was depressed. Worse then when Harry died. She has had two men in her life, that she loved, taken away.  
I remember how angry I was when I found out that Charlie was a vampire. I questioned him on what had happened, but he never told me anything, he just stayed quiet. Then I realised he wasn't breathing. Sue was behind me, and

Charlie was a vampire. He must have been thirsty, so I took Sue home. And she locked herself in her room for three days. Never spoke to anyone, didn't eat, didn't drink. She just slept. When Seth found her in there, her room was a mess. Things were broken, her mirror smashed on the floor. Her bed was a mess.  
This was unlike anything that Sue had ever done. She was outraged. But her tear-soaked pillows said otherwise.

After that, she got out more. Began to be more human. She had given up on love.

Sapphire took a deep breath, obviously watching the memories of her grandmother being, well, pissed off.

"Hey dad." Sapphire said, to distract herself.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked.

"We're joining up with Sapphire's pack. She's going to make us stronger. We finally found out, how many vampires we're going up against. We are to attack the ones in black." I explained.

"The Volturi, are not merciful creatures. They will kill you all, unless, we turn you into a stronger wolf pack. Like my own." Sapphire stated.

"OK. So, your going to turn into one of them?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, Sapphire will." I replied.

I saw Leah nod, out of the corner of my eye. It was quick, meant to go unnoticed, which it didn't.

_Don't worry about that, Jake. It was nothing, I was telling Leah that all the imprints will be safe, there will be a shield put around Forks and La Push, to keep the vampires out. I will put it in place in an hour. _That was Sapphire's voice. Can she do that? Its just like Nessie's gift, without contact though. Very impressive.

Well, at least I knew that everyone would be safe. One less thing for me to worry about. Now, I just have to worry about my pack.

"It wont hurt for long. I didn't warn Nessie last time, so she thought that Jake was dead, he was fine." Sapphire explained.

"Why don't you do it the same way you did it to me?" Leah asked. Good point.

"Because they aren't my pack, we have no connection. This is the only way for them to keep it." Sapphire answered.

"So, we have to have that venom in our system, to become, basically, the Gods of shape shifters?" Seth asked. Full of questions today.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way of putting it." Sapphire's answer was short. Something was up with her.

"So, we going to get this over with or not?" Seth asked after a few moments of silence.

I looked towards Sapphire, her eyes were distant. She was thinking about something.

"Sapphire?" Sue asked in a small voice. That caught her attention though. Sapphire's eyes snapped to Sue's. They stared at each other for a second; then we finally got Sapphire's attention.

"OK. I'm fine, let's go do this." Sapphire said, but it was still distant. She wasn't fully with us.

I followed her outside, Seth was on my tail; Leah and Sue were just behind him. Sapphire was walking very quickly. I had to run, to catch up to her.

"Hey, what were you thinking about back there?" I asked her. I got no response, she just sped up her pace.

"Or do I wanna know?" I asked her, in attempt to get some response out of her.

I was startled when she suddenly stopped right in front of me, I knocked into her, but was only pushed back a little.

"There are some things, that should not be said. There are stories that should never be shared. There are secrets that should never be revealed. Trust me, you don't want to know." Sapphire quietly growled at me.

"Alright, calm down. I was only asking. You seem, different. Is there something you aren't telling us?" I asked her. I was honestly curious, if she was hiding anything.

"I am keeping things from everyone. A girl's gotta have her secrets." She said, in her British accent. That accent, could melt your heart, when saying anything sad. So manipulative.

"Why keep a secret, if you don't agree with it." I asked, as we continued to walk on.

"And what makes you think I don't agree with this secret?" She asked back, while swiftly moving through the trees.

"You seem, distant. Hesitant." I observed. I stepped over a small puddle on the ground. It had rained over the night, like it usually did.

"Well, I'm sorry. But this is just something, that you don't need to know. I don't want to add anything to your plate." Sapphire said. Stubborn.

"Yep." She said. Listening to my thoughts. Nosey.

Sapphire giggled to herself.

We walked for a few more minutes, all five of us were silent. Every now and then Seth and Leah would exchange words about the new form of the wolves. But apart from that, the forest was silent.

Sapphire stopped in a small clearing, you could fit about ten people in here, with a bit of space.

"Now, dad. This will hurt, a lot. But the pain doesn't last that long. It may look like he's dead; but I promise you, that isn't the case." Sapphire then said to Sue and Leah.

"We had that problem with Ness and dad." I told them, so they understood where Sapphire was coming from.

_Seth's POV_

I trusted my daughter. I think. No, I know she would never do anything to hurt me. No, I'm not sure.

"We had that problem with Ness and dad." Jake said. Oh, so Ness and Billy must have thought Jake had died from the venom. Ness must have been angry. I stepped away from Leah and mum. And walked closer to Sapphire.

There was something different about her, she seemed, I dunno. Darker. Like her whole heart had darkened and she was just a dark person. Her emotions turned sour, whenever you looked her in the eye.  
I stepped past Jake, then stood directly in front of my daughter.

"This wont hurt." She said. Then she moved so quickly. I didn't even see her move. One second she was there, the next, her teeth were sinking into my throat.

Ouch. It burned. The bite, I felt a little bit of blood being pulled out of my wound. Then Sapphire's mouth was gone. But the burning didn't leave with her. I had no control over myself anymore. I could barely think. I was numbly aware of the rock solid feel beneath my hands and legs; then my cheek.

The burning spread through my body so very quickly. I had no control, but I noted that I wasn't breathing, that I had completely frozen in place.

Where the burning had been, then left, there was a cooling sensation. It felt good, against the heat of the burning. My heart felt like it would give out at any moment. Every part of me ached to be better, to feel the cool of the absence of heat. To sit in the cool air of night, even to be holding hands with a vampire, would do the trick.

It had felt like hours before the heat began to die. It was sudden. First, I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, then I could think straight, I could hear the waves as they crashed down on the beach. I could hear the very very very slow heartbeat, that belonged to my daughter, the quick beats from my mother, and then Leah and Jake, who were relatively calm.

Then, so very unexpectedly, it all stopped. And I was fine. No. I was more than fine. I was, fantastic. No burning, just the cool feeling, caused by the absence of the burn.

I opened my eyes, that I hadn't realised I'd closed. And saw that I was lying on the hard ground, it was still wet from last nights rain.

I lifted my head, then felt a hand on my back, helping me to stand up. I stood up fully, had I grown? I flexed my muscles. Everything felt amazing. I felt so strong and refreshed. Like a new person. I felt just, unbelievably amazing.

"Test it out." A silky voice called to me. Was that Sapphire? It was. My hearing is so much better. I could hear the beach before; never would I have thought, that my hearing would be this good, that I could hear something that was several miles away. Or, be this quick, tall, strong and good looking! I lost the smart when I hurt Lucy.

I realised that only a few seconds had passed, while thinking so much. My brain worked so much faster.

I thought of all the times I had phased before, it was pain-free. But, my body was screaming at me, that this phase would be different. I ignored my instincts, and phased anyway. Bad move.

My instincts, were right. When I thought about the phase, it was normal. My body started to switch. Then everything changed. I was twitching, my muscles were on over-ride. Just like my very first transformation. This was more painful, though. My head spun, and my heartbeat increased. My muscles stretched out of their normal place, an unusual shape. Unfamiliar to me. But I shifted anyway. I felt my blood pumping faster, but I stopped breathing. I had lost all control over both of my forms. I was stuck in the in-between stage, half way from human, to wolf. Normally by now, I'd finished shifting, but now I continued to grow bigger and bigger. My sandy fur spilling out around me, but more refined fur strands. I noted that I was warmer than usual. I eventually, stopped getting taller, but I felt my muscles expanding to impossible sizes. Looking down at my paws, I thought to myself, that the vampires, wont know what hit them. We will be unstoppable.

_Hey Seth, what's going on? _Embry's voice filled my mind. Then my thoughts flooded into his, and he understood what was going on.

_There is no way Jake would allow this to happen! _Embry screamed at me.

_Well he did. It happened to him first. But look at what we can be, look at what we can become, no one would stand in our way. Even the humans, would run from us, not shoot. No more hunting parties to kill us. We will be free. _I explained to him.

_Seth's right, Embry. Its a lot safer for us, if we were this way. Even if we think its crazy. We trust Jake, as our Alpha, he knows what he's doing. We just need to have faith. _Paul said to us. I hadn't noticed he was there until he began to speak to us.

_Jeez Paul, where did your soft side pop up from? _Sam asked.

I checked to see how many of my brothers were with us. Paul, Sam, Embry and Will. Will was our newest member, he'd only been with us for a day, when he took down a vampire, by himself. It was incredible. His instincts kept him alive. And he shot up through the ranks. He wasn't beta, but he was high on the list. He's been here for about six months now. And had already found an imprint. Actually, it seems that the only one, who hasn't found their imprint, is Embry. And he's been here for years.

_Seth, that's not what bothers me. About imprinting, what bothers me, is that every new member has imprinted before me. That gets annoying. _Embry commented on my thoughts.

_Maybe, Sapphire can help you. I think that she helped Leah find her imprint. _I said to him. I got no reply. Sapphire and Embry had never met before. It might be a terrible idea, they could hate each other, they are completely different people after all.

_I wont hate her. If she tells me something really bad, then I might. But I doubt that_. Embry answered for me.

I nodded, then I began to shift out of this form. It didn't hurt, which was a bonus. But my muscles and bones felt weird. They had been in an unusual position, so they felt, flexible. Not something that I expected. My bones felt numb slightly, but when I was in human form, I was so grateful that I had my clothes on. They just disappear, not rip to shreds when I could need them. Good thing that don't happen any more. We'd be at a shortage for clothes. Again.

"So, dad. How does it feel?" Sapphire's silky voice asked me.

It took me a second to think about it. "It feels, strange. Really odd. Like my body wants to change, but is already used to a different form. Which is impossible." I answered.

"It didn't feel like that for me. It felt normal for me. Like we were supposed to be this way. We were born to be this strong." Jake replied. Of course his shift would be different, he's alpha.

"So, whose next on your list?" I asked Sapphire and Jake. They looked at each other for a brief second.

"Embry." Jake answered.

"OK, he's still on patrol. So you might have to skip him." I suggested.

"Embry doesn't want this, does he?" Sapphire asked.

"He's... Unsure. He doesn't know what to do about this, he trusts Jake to make the right decisions. But he thinks this is just, not what we should be." I tried to explain.

"He doesn't want to change." Leah said.

"I told you, he's just being difficult. Put him under pressure and he'll say yes." I tried again.

There was a moment of silence. We just stared at each other.

"There's something your forgetting to tell me." Sapphire accused.

"We'll wait to see if you and Embry get along. You two haven't officially met. Not yet. The only pack member, you haven't met." I told her. She knew that I was leaving out the part, that she could find Embry's imprint. If he had one. We all hope he does. I couldn't imagine Embry alone all his life.

I flexed my arms and legs, to get ready to move again, but my skin felt tighter, and that worried me.

"Don't worry about that." Sapphire said, then grabbed my wrist. And bit me.  
Her teeth didn't even scratch the surface. Her teeth didn't sink in to my skin. Our skin, is harder than a vampires.

"Not exactly. Your skin, is just...Immune. To a vampires teeth. Its difficult to explain. But basically, a vampire can't bite you." Sapphire explained to me.

"Oh, alright then. Is there anything else that we should know about our new forms?" I asked my daughter.

"Not really. The rest you will discover on your own." She answered me. Not the answer I really wanted.

"Why can't you tell us?" Jake asked her. Authority was thick in his voice.

"Because if I tell you, your not going to discover it. Its better to find things out for yourself." She answered, whether on her own will, or under the order Jake gave, we'll never know.

"Well, its getting dark now. You guys better get a move on. Get the rest of the pack upgraded." Mum said. The first time she'd spoken today.

"Right. We're going. Leah, you coming with us?" Sapphire asked.

"Er. No, I'm sure you can imagine, I have a lot to do." Leah answered. Me and Jake just stared at her in confusion. Sapphire and my mum smiled.

"Are we missing something here?" Jake asked.

"No." "Yes." Leah and Sapphire said at the same time.

I just looked at Jake, and gave up. I didn't want to know; we didn't know something, and I'm sure we didn't want to know.

Sapphire's smile disappeared, and she began to walk off again. This time, both me and Jake went with her.

We walked through the forest at a quick pace, she was trying to find Embry, I think. You could feel all the different emotions rolling off of her in waves. She was pissed off, then she was grumpy, then she was excited. What the heck was going through that girls head?

Sapphire continued to lead me and Jake through the forest. We ended up near the beach.  
It was darker now, the sun was slowly setting behind the clouds that surrounded the ocean. No one had bothered to come to the beach today. But there was one lonely figure sat on the beach, by the ocean.

_Sapphire's POV._

He sat by the water. The waves crashing into his bare feet. His shoes lay next to his frozen figure. His trousers rolled up his legs, so the water wouldn't soak his clothes. He sat hugging his knees. In the lateness of the day, he looked beautiful; lost. His thoughts were spilling from his mind. He was a lost boy. He thought he had no purpose.

_No one would ever love me. Its been so many years, everyone else has found their mate. But me. I'm sure, that if I haven't found her by now, then I wont ever find her. _Was all he thought, before he went silent. He wasn't thinking, just breathing. Concentrating on the ocean.

_You'll find her. You just have to look._ I whispered into his mind, so he wouldn't jump to the sound of my voice. I saw his eyes close. Trying to ignore my voice.

I spun on my heel to look at Jake and my dad. I glared at them.

_You better stay here. Or go home. Up to you, but don't listen to this conversation. I'' know if you do._ I said into their minds.

They looked at each other quickly, then walked off. Back to Jakes I would assume.

I waited until I couldn't see them, before I made my way over to the lost boy, that was Embry Call.

I looked behind me, and watched as the sand kept the print of my feet. Until the water washed them away. A few paces away from Embry, I took my socks and shoes off; then stuffed my socks into my shoes, and set them down. I then sat there, and mimicked Embry's position. The cool water washing over my feet felt relatively relaxing. The feel of the water, shifting the sand around my feet, was just so calming; I couldn't help but forget all my worries. I closed my eyes, and thought about my life for a few moments. I thought about the Ancients, the Volturi's attack, the Cullen family, the Cullen friends, Keith and Henry. My thoughts lingered over Henry for quite some time. The tug I felt on my heart, when I thought of my real home for the first time. How Henry was the one pulling me home. When I first saw him, how the imprint felt, even through Leah's eyes. Strong. Even in a weak state. Those days I spent, getting to know him, as a friend. Then waking up, seeing that we had fallen asleep, Rosalie glaring down at us. My small laugh, that she caught. The first time I told everyone that I imprinted on Henry. The fight I had with Keith, about my friendship with Henry, and my grown love for him. Keith, was a friend, and is once again. Then the first time I told Henry about the imprint. The time he took to decide. Tony's reaction to my imprint. Henry's decision to embrace the imprint. That first kiss. That first time, we were alone. Together.  
My eyes snapped open when I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I was meant to help Embry find his mate.

_How do you feel? We'll find her. I promise. _I whispered into his mind, so he didn't freak out.

I heard him take in a deep breath. He held it in for a few seconds, then let it go.

"Sapphire. I don't think I have an imprint. If I had one, I think I would have found her by now. Even Leah beat me to it." Embry whispered back to me, out loud.  
So, he knew about Leah.

"I'm going to admit this to you. I don't care if I have one. I've been alone for so long now, that it doesn't bother me. Sat here, looking at the most beautiful sunset, I have ever witnessed. And I'm seeing it as a lonely man. I wouldn't care, if I spend eternity alone. I spent some time in search, and I found nothing." Embry admitted. Throughout his little speech, I was analysing everything he said. He did care, he just tried to convince himself that he shouldn't and that he doesn't. He wants to find love, he wants to find anyone. He just doesn't want to be lonely anymore.

I closed my eyes again, and I followed his heart. The only thing, that can lead a soul mate to you. I found, that very very weak bond, I had hoped for. There! I found it! The half bond. They had met, once. A long time ago. Before Embry became a wolf.  
She still lives near here. Closer to La Push than to Forks. So she went to the school over here. Her name, Cassandra Wilson. Blonde, blue eyes, small nose. She's been alone a long time too. She's perfect for Embry! She likes to place bets, as well. She works at a small shop, close to Embry's house; how did they never meet?

"Sapphire." Embry said, pulling me out of my discoveries.

"Yes." I said, opening my eyes.

"How did Edward last so long, without finding someone?" He asked, after a minute of awkward silence.

"He, was distant. I suppose. No one really stood out from the crowd for him. No human, really caught his eye...Until he found Bella. But, the only reason why, is because when he became what he is, he was in love. With a woman who he couldn't bare to part with." I spilled. Edwards big secret. He had a lover, before he became a vampire. He swore, that if I told anyone, he'd kill me.

"What? That's insane!" Embry replied. That's all he could think. How it was even possible.

"Edward has many secrets. But that is the one, that Bella can never know. Promise me you wont tell anyone. I didn't mean to let it slip." I whispered hurriedly.

"What was her name?" Embry asked me in a quiet voice.

"I've told you too much." I said, as my fist came into contact with the sand, my torso twisted to look Embry in the eye. "I can't tell you anything else." I whispered, calmer again.

"Oh, come on. We need to tell stories, its a part of human nature. Tell me this story. Please." Embry begged. I turned back to the waves, watching as the last of the sun disappeared behind the sea.

"Edward was fourteen. Living in Chicago, with his mum and dad. The Spanish influenza hadn't hit yet. So people weren't so ill. But, Edward met her, on a beautiful sunny day, middle year." I started.

_Memory. Edwards POV._

The sun was high in the sky. The trees nicely complimented the streets, that was my home. Buildings standing tall, standing proud. A typical day, for us anyway. Every now and then, I would sense a pair of eyes on me. Then I would guess at the negativity from that

pair of eyes. Some of the eyes, were positive, kind. Others, were just rude.  
The eyes, are the doorway to someone's soul.

I was sat in my parents garden, on a day like today, me and my father would usually sit outside, to enjoy the beautiful weather. Our neighbours were outside, savouring the sun too. We had a small fence, which meant that we could see into each others back gardens. Our neighbours were the Jackson's. Katie Jackson, was the only child in the house. Like me, she was fourteen and had no siblings. Brunette, and had green eyes, like mine. She had a slender body, which made everyone fall for her. She was delicate. You had to be careful near her; anything can upset the happy girl. She was always happy, with everything. Not having any siblings, didn't bother her. So, I felt sorry for her; constantly listening to me, whining about having no brothers, nor sisters. It was a lonely life, but Katie, was surrounded by love, of her family. She was the most polite person you would ever come into contact with. She was caring, and understanding. Many like me, would say the perfect girl, well, young lady.

I stood from my chair, and walked over to the fence.

"Oh, hello Edward. I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." Katie said to me, full of confidence.

"Its fine, I just walked over here to converse. How is the day going for you?" I asked her, as polite as I could manage; my voice was a little shaky from nerves.

"It's such a beautiful day, don't you think? I wish I could stay in this moment forever." She answered.

"I agree, today is beautiful. Exceptionally." I replied.

Katie gave me a huge smile, which I returned with my crooked smile. I didn't get why people liked the smile, but it made a girls heart melt at the sight, so I used it as often as possible. I watched as Katie's cheeks turned a bright crimson. Her smile faded, and she looked at the book in her hands. I noticed she was taking deep breaths, which made me smile even more.

"What book are you reading?" I asked her. As a distraction.

"Oh, I'm not sure. My mother gave it to me, and I just began to read it, without checking the title. I'm not sure it even has a title page." Katie said, confused. Looking to the front of the book. Seeing the title page was in deed missing. Disappointment covered her beautiful features.

"Sorry, Edward. I don't actually know the name." Katie whispered, she noticed my crooked smile was back. And her cheeks flushed again.

I smiled at her, to ensure her that I was not bothered by the loss of information. Which I wasn't I just wanted to speak with her.

That night, as I lay in my bed, my heart began to hurt, as I thought of my day speaking to Katie for hours. I realised, I missed her.

That night, I dreamt about my future, with Katie. And when I awoke, I realised that I, Edward Anthony Mason, was in love with Katie Melinda Jackson.

_End of memory. Sapphire's POV. _

"Now you know, how Edward fell in love with Katie Jackson. She was a beautiful soul. When she died, Edward lost his will to live. She died just after Edwards father did, from the Spanish influenza. So many died from this, so many loved ones, lost. Never to be found. Though, there was a chance, that Katie was pregnant, before she died. But Edward hadn't seen her for a few months, it was only on her death bed, that he saw her." I explained to Embry.

"So, Katie and Edward were, what? Secret lovers?" Embry asked.

"Yes. They were in love, not as much as Edward loves Bella, but it came close. The last memory Edward has of her, is a pale, lifeless body. That has no sign of life, that there wasn't ever life in her. He refused to let me see the rest of his memories, he learnt a few tricks. But I didn't want to snoop. I could have." I stated.

"You did the right thing, by keeping his thoughts and memories a secret. But what are you going to do with this knowledge?" Embry asked.

"Nothing. I wont tell Bella, and neither will you. She can never find out. Do you understand me?" I said with a growl, to enforce the seriousness of the situation.

"Perfectly." He answered.

"Good. Now, do you want to join the new stage of wolves?" I asked the unsure boy.

He thought it through. I left him to his thoughts. I looked out into the ocean. The small bits of seaweed, floating near to us. Almost touching us, if the waves pushed them hard enough.

"Fine. Lets do it." He said, sureness in his answer.

So we stood, and I moved as quickly as I could, to bite down on his neck. But before my teeth broke his skin, I quickly said into his mind:

_Her name is Cassandra Wilson._

* * *

**There you go my lovely fans. Please, tell me what you thought. I am so very sorry I took so long, don't forget, they will take their time to get to you. Sorry.**


End file.
